La leyenda del fantasma
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Dos chicos han llegado a una casa donde sucederan extraños sucesos que los harán ver el mundo de una manera diferente... Terminado al fin!
1. Prólogo: El enigma de la pintura

La Leyenda del fantasma. 

Para mi amiga Keysie y a todas las demás

Prologo: El enigma de la pintura 

Hacia muchos años que aquella casa no era habitada por seres humanos, sus dueños actuales no habían podido venderla debido a que se murmuraba en el pueblo que la casa de la colina estaba embrujada o que habitaban fantasmas. Pero los dos jóvenes que la adquirieron eran de lo más raros y pagaron una suma exorbitante por el lugar, en especial porque desde fuera parecía una auténtica ruina. El jardín de entrada estaba tapado de malezas y alimañas de todos tipos, el interior era terriblemente espeluznante, la poca luz del sol que se filtraba, entraba por la parte en que los vidrios y los vitrales se encontraban rotos. El suelo crujía cada vez que alguien pisaba y el viento que se colaba por las rendijas producía ruidos que asustarían a cualquiera.

- Esta casa es genial – dijo Quatre sonriendo – es posible que desentrañemos un gran misterio aquí.

- Aún pienso que no son mas que rumores – le dijo Heero – aquí no parece haber fantasmas, simplemente la casa se encuentra descuidada.

- Tal vez, pero sería fantástico renovarla y dejarla como debió lucir hace 50 ó 60 años atrás.

- Es tu dinero – le respondió mirando todo – es extraño, me gustaría ver las imágenes de esos vitrales – subió por la escalera y despejó el sector que alcanzaba con sus manos y lo que encontró fueron unos ojos color violeta que lo miraban fijamente. Retrocedió diciéndose que era un efecto óptico y notó que su brillo desaparecía.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Heero?

- No, lo mejor es que comencemos a hacer un poco de aseo aquí antes que tu gente llegue a reparar todo, tal vez encontremos una pista de la desaparición de sus habitantes.

- ¿Qué averiguaste?

- La familia emigró a este pueblo a inicios de 1902, era una pareja joven que estaban recién casados, el hombre puso grandes empresas y un hotel en el pueblo, le dio trabajo a mucha gente y el pueblo prosperó muchísimo en esos 10 años siguientes. Entonces, la familia tuvo tres hijos, dos varones y una mujer, los que a los 15 años fueron enviados a estudiar a Inglaterra – miró a su alrededor – la única que se quedó en casa fue la hija, que era la menor y se casó con el administrador del hotel de su padre. Cuando sus hermanos regresaron a casa, alrededor del año 1932, uno se había metido a cura y el otro estaba casado con una muchacha inglesa que le cayó muy bien a sus padres, él se hizo cargo de gran parte de los negocios de su padre y le dejó el hotel a su cuñado, pero ella estaba furiosa, se dice que ellos esperaban heredarlo todo dado que se habían quedado con ellos y habían trabajado duro durante la depresión de entre guerras.

- Habría sido lo más lógico, pero eran los varones los que heredaban todo ¿no?

- Así es, tuvieron una terrible discusión, en especial porque el hermano cura le cedió por escrito su parte a su hermano menor dado que la gente le había contado que tanto su hermana como su cuñado eran patrones abusadores con sus trabajadores. Ellos se marcharon del pueblo al iniciarse la segunda guerra y nadie supo nada de ellos hasta el vigésimo cumpleaños del único hijo de la pareja, poco antes que murieran sus padres de una extraña manera en 1956. Se habló mucho que habían sido envenenados, pero no había rastro de veneno en su sangre. Un año más tarde murieron en un extraño accidente el hermano y su esposa, y poco después desapareció el hijo sin dejar huella, al igual que su tía y su esposo, la gente los buscó arduamente ya que la empresa estaba por ser rematada por el estado y la gente iba a quedarse sin empleo, pero nada encontraron y el banco intentó vender la casa para pagar las deudas, pero la gente que la compro se mudó casi dos semanas más tarde sin decir nada y se dio a correr el rumor que la casa estaba maldita.

- Pues yo quiero ver los fantasmas de esta casa, existen vibraciones extrañas aquí – dijo el rubio. Heero hizo un gesto y abrió una puerta, ya estaba acostumbrado a los extraños comentarios de su compañero, después de todo, si bien no se fiaba mucho, sabía que ciertamente el rubio tenía poderes paranormales – espera, parece que hay algo dentro... – pero su amigo ya había entrado.

- No hay nada – le dijo molesto abriendo las cortinas y fijó sus ojos en un cuadro sobre la chimenea, sobre este había unas palabras escritas – "Ore wa omea o mamoritai"

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Quiero protegerte – dijo mirando a los dos personajes, uno de ellos, un ángel de hermosas alas blancas, era igualito a él y con una de ellas cuidaba a otro de color negro que tenía los ojos extrañamente como los que vio en el vitral.

Quatre fijó también su mirada en el retrato, el parecer era una de las pocas cosas que estaban en perfecto estado en la casa. Sí, era como un presagio, Heero era el ángel guardián de aquel ser que custodiaban sus alas y de seguro eran uno, como el día y la noche.

- Es un chico bastante guapo – comentó – pero me pregunto ¿qué significa que tú también estés en el retrato?

- Dímelo tú, eres el parasicólogo ¿no?

- Bueno, la única explicación que yo le encuentro es que ambos ángeles son complemento uno del otro, el blanco tiene muchos más poderes que el negro y este está un tanto indefenso a la luz del día y por eso lo protege – sonrió mirándolo más de cerca – es su amor, su complemento, y por eso estamos aquí ¿no lo ves? Para encontrar a tu ángel.

- Estás bien loquito.

- Oh, vamos, Heero, yo siempre he pensado que eres como un ángel.

- Claro, claro – le replicó sarcástico – mejor busquemos un buen lugar para alojar esta noche, donde no haya ratones ni alimañas – agregó saliendo de allí.

- No te enfades – le dijo sonriendo divertido su amigo árabe saliendo del cuarto y tomándose de su brazo.

"Parece que al fin has llegado a mi lado, mi ángel"

Heero y Quatre habían abierto una habitación en la planta baja que se encontraba vacía y habían decidido quedarse allí porque el lugar había muchas antigüedades invaluables. Del coche habían sacado dos colchonetas y dos sacos de dormir, además de linternas a pilas, unas frazadas y una cinta de embalaje para cubrir las rendijas por donde entraba el aire helado. Quatre había encendido una pequeña estufa y la habitación se había entibiado, así que ambos se dispusieron a dormir.

"Eres hermoso, mi ángel blanco" y se acurrucó contra su espalda abrazándolo "ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza que volvieras por mí".

Heero, medio dormido, sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás, pero no quiso abrir los ojos pensando que era Quatre quien lo molestaba otra vez "voy a tener que repetirle en la mañana que no me gusta que haga esto, que si se siente abandonado, se busque a otro" se dijo molesto.

"Me gustaría saber si me puedes encontrar, corazón mío" lo besó en la oreja.

- ¡Quatre, no molestes! – gritó dándose vuelta para encender una luz.

- ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo, si yo no he hecho nada? – le dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos bastante lejos de Heero y del otro lado de este.

- Debo haber estado soñando – le dijo a modo de disculpa – sentí que me abrazaban y me besaban.

- ¿Necesitas que alguien lo haga? – se ofreció Quatre.

- ¡No! – le replicó apagando la luz y dándole la espalda.

El rubio se sonrió, le encantaba provocar a Heero, tal vez en alguna ocasión le respondiera positivamente aunque fuera por cansancio. Cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir una presencia extraña. Se enderezó y miró todo a su alrededor intentando agudizar sus poderes, pero no vio nada.

- Duérmete, Quatre, mañana habrá mucho trabajo por hacer – le dijo Heero.

- Sentí algo extraño – alegó.

- Si, tus tripas, no cenamos ¿recuerdas?

- Si, es verdad, tu sueño me hizo ponerme inquieto – se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos.

"Me agrada saber que pronto estaremos juntos, mi ángel de luz"

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando la gente de Quatre llegó a la casa junto con los dos restauradores que habían solicitado. Eran amigos de ellos, Trowa, de origen italiano, era restaurador de obras de arte y Wufei, de origen chino, era restaurador de fachadas antiguas.

- La casa tiene un gran potencial – dijo el chino mirando las paredes – no será mucho el trabajo para dejarla funcionando, no parece que haya termitas ni polillas, el material se encuentra en buenas condiciones, aunque ha perdido su tonalidad original.

- Seré yo quien tenga problemas – le dijo Trowa siguiendo a Heero por la casa – esos vitrales debieron ser bellísimos, como esos cuadros – le señaló – ¿crees que los antiguos dueños tuvieran un catastro?

- Tal vez en la bibioteca – se dirigieron hacia allá y se toparon con Quatre que traía una cara de espanto que preocupaba – ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Recuerdas el cuadro de los ángeles que vimos ayer? – Heero asintió – los ángeles del cuadro no están – los guió a la pintura – y ni siquiera puedo decir que se lo hayan robado, el escrito y el fondo están, no están los personajes.

- ¿Qué dice el lema?

- Quiero Protegerte – dijo Heero – que extraño.

- Bueno, tal vez se equivocaron y nunca estuvieron allí – dijo Wufei sorprendido.

- Joven Quatre, han llegado los aseadores y preguntan si empiezan por algún lugar específico.

- ¿Qué dices, Heero?

- Creo que por las habitaciones – respondió el japonés mirando el cuadro preocupado – esto es muy extraño.

- Bien, yo aprovecharé entonces de limpiar los vitrales – dijo Trowa mirando el del descanso al segundo piso – pareciera que tiene una escena con dos ángeles, se notan las alas de uno de ellos y una segunda figura.

- Bien, yo revisaré a ver si está el inventario que me pediste – dijo Heero

- Yo hablaré con los albañiles y comenzaré a reestructurar la fachada – dijo Wufei.

- Y yo me encargaré de revisar con mi gente el estado de las instalaciones sanitarias y si se puede poner electricidad y teléfono.

- Si, un poco de adelantos modernos nos harán bien para nuestro trabajo.

- Bien, pediré que nos avisen cuando llegue la comida – y los cuatro se separaron a hacer sus labores.

Heero ya llevaba un buen rato revisando libros, era extraño que habiendo tantos y de material natural no hubiese siquiera hongos, estaban en perfecto estado prácticamente, si no fuera por el polvo. Movió otro y se encontró con algo extraño, una miniatura del cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea y al que ahora le faltaban los ángeles, movió la hoja y vio un nombre escrito: "Dúo Maxwell, 1958" y sobre las palabras una foto, un joven de alrededor de 20 años idéntico al ángel denegro de la pintura.

"Sabía que vendrías por mí, mi ángel de luz"

- ¿Quién anda allí?

"Tú sabes quien soy, hermoso mío" y lo abrazó por la espalda "pronto esteremos juntos".

Heero, entre asombrado y temeroso se volvió hacia la voz que lo hablaba y se fijó el la figura espectral frente a él, se puso blanco, y es que jamás había visto un verdadero fantasma. Soltó el libro que parecía ser un diario de vida y se desmayó.

"¿Mi ángel?"

Continuará...

Hola, yo de nuevo.

Espero que les guste esta historia, que pretendía ser de miedo pero está pareciendo que es más de misterio.

¡Premio a quien adivine quien es el fantasma!

Es la primera vez que incursiono en este campo, así que no sé como me vaya a salir, está cortito pues es sólo el prólogo, ya los demás serán más largos y más entretenidos.

Y por si acaso, el catastro es una especie de inventario de obras de arte.

Shio Chang.


	2. El ángel de la luz

La leyenda del fantasma 

A Fátima Winner

El Ángel de la Luz. 

Heero se volvió hacia quien le hablaba, era un hermoso ser de larga cabellera que llevaba en una trenza y grandes ojos, pero era totalmente blanco. Soltó el libro que tenía entre sus manos, palideció notoriamente y al final se desvaneció.

El joven fantasma lo vio caer y golpearse la cabeza sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se agachó junto a él y acarició su frente. Era extraño, pero podía tocarlo y sentir su calor, se inclinó hacia él y le besó la frente, sí ese era el ángel que lo sacaría de las tinieblas.

Heero se sentía flotar en el aire, era como si pesara menos que una pluma, pero su piel sentía humedad y había una intensa luz que proyectaba un calorcito agradable a su cuerpo y se sentía reconfortado por ella. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y notó algo extraño, bajo él había un pequeño charco de aguas cristalinas en donde se reflejaba, vestía un traje azulino con bordados dorados, tenía en los puños dos brazaletes de oro ricamente labrados y, lo que más llamó su atención, dos esponjosas alas blancas que sobresalían de su espalda. Se enderezó y notó que el agua no lo mojaba, era como si fuera un espíritu.

- Mi pequeño ángel – le dijo una voz femenina desde la luz – haz sido liberado para que regreses a una persona muy especial al lugar que le corresponde.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Este es un lugar muy especial, ya que no estás ni en este mundo ni en el otro, ni siquiera forma parte del purgatorio, es un lugar sin nada.

- ¿Y es por eso que el agua no me moja?

- Así es, pero tú pronto saldrás de aquí y recuperarás tu figura humana, en cambio el otro ángel se encuentra atrapado en una región sombría, un lugar maligno en el que su cuerpo permanece incorrupto separado de su alma y del que debes regresarlo.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Es tu deber, tú lo condujiste hacia la tierra para habitar ambos entre los humanos por amor, así que de la misma manera ahora deberás sacarlo de las sombras a donde lo condujeron los humanos.

- Pero ¿quién soy yo?

- Mi pequeño ángel, en tu corazón hay una enorme fuente de energía, eres la luz de las sombras del amor, eres uno de los hijos favoritos porque decidiste amar sin importar las diferencias y comportarte como un simple mortal cuando aquí tenías la eternidad, pero solo.

- Y ese al que tengo que salvar ¿quién es?

- Su lama vaga liberada por el mundo mortal, juntos deben descubrir todo de ustedes nuevamente y encontrar el camino juntos – la luz se alejó.

- Espera – le pidió pero todo volvió a ser sombras a su alrededor.

Quatre estaba en la cocina conversando con Wufei cuando ambos escucharon un ruido proveniente de la biblioteca y fueron allá. En el camino se encontraron con Trowa que había identificado el ruido como un golpe y los tres apuraron el paso pensando que a Heero le pudo haber caído algo o hasta quizás una estantería había perdido apoyo y él estaba herido.

Quatre abrió la puerta preocupado y encontró a Heero en el suelo desmayado, preocupado, le pidió a Wufei y a Trowa que lo recostaran en el sillón e intentó reanimarlo.

Heero abrió los ojos y miró a sus preocupados compañeros en silencio decidiendo que les iba a decir.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le dijo Wufei al verlo ensimismado.

- Me asusté – admitió al fin, no sacaba nada con callar que había visto un fantasma, de seguro a ellos se les aparecería después.

- ¿Te asustaste? – se burló el chino divertido – yo pensaba que nada te haría sentir aquello – prosiguió – ¿y se puede saber cuál fue la causa?

- Vi un fantasma.

- Los fantasmas no existen – dijo Trowa.

- Claro que existen – le rebatió Quatre molesto – son almas que no han encontrado el descanso eterno y vagan por nuestro mundo – se volvió hacia Heero – ¿lo viste bien?

- Que si lo vi bien – murmuró- claro, era un poco más bajo que yo, tenía una larga trenza y me abrazó, dijo que yo sabía quien era y que al fin estaríamos juntos.

- Te quiso matar del susto – le dijo Wufei riendo y recibió una mirada asesina en respuesta.

- ¿Te abrazó? – le dijo Quatre sorprendido – eso es imposible, los fantasmas no pueden tocarse ni tocarte.

- Díselo a él – respondió Heero poniéndose de pie y recogiendo del suelo el libro les entregó la miniatura de la pintura y la foto – él es el fantasma, me abrazó dos veces y me besó en ambas ocasiones.

- Te salió un fantasma enamorado – le dijo Trowa alzando una ceja divertido.

- ¿Dos veces? – repitió Quatre – ¿acaso lo viste en otra ocasión?

- ¿Recuerdas que anoche me desperté diciendo que no molestaras? – Quatre asintió – era él.

- ¡Esto es fantástico! – dijo Quatre emocionado dando saltitos alrededor de Trowa que lo miraba sorprendido – ¡mi casa tiene fantasmas! – canturreó feliz y comenzó a revisar la biblioteca – y es uno guapo – miró a Heero – ¿qué se siente que te abrace un fantasma? Debe ser algo especial ¿no?

- Quatre está loco – dijo Heero molesto – no te puedo responder eso, no sé que sentí, creo que fue una desagradable sorpresa.

- Heero es muy malo – lloriqueo abrazando a Trowa mientras al artista le corría una gota de sudor por el costado – Tú si serás buenito con Quatre ¿verdad? – le dijo coqueto.

- Cánsate, Quatre, a cuanto se te cruza por delante le haces lo mismo.

- ¿Acaso estás celoso, Heero?

- Eres enfermante – le dijo y salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo.

- Ji – se rió Quatre – saqué de paciencia a Heero – se puso serio – me gusta molestarlo – le explicó a los demás – pero Heero no cae en mi juego.

- ¿Te gusta Yuy? – le dijo Wufei alzando una ceja.

- No, sólo me gustaría hacerlo mostrar otras emociones que no fuera el enojo, pero ni modo, pero sí me gusta Trowa – dijo tomando a este por el brazo – vamos a comer y después ordenamos el inicio de las reparaciones ¿si?

- Heero tiene razón, estás bien loquito, Quatre – le dijo Trowa pero le permitió seguir pegado a él.

Esa misma tarde los trabajadores comenzaron con la reparación y reemplazo de las tuberías de agua y la instalación de una calefacción central, la casa era demasiado grande y sería lo mejor para mantenerla tibia cuando empezara el invierno. La planta alta estaba lista al otro día y hasta agua caliente ya había por lo menos en dos de los baños, así que Heero decidió darse un buen baño para sacarse el sudor y el polvo del trabajo en la biblioteca. Desnudo, se metió bajo el chorro de agua con los ojos cerrados, y cuando fue a tomar el jabón notó que unos ojos violeta lo observaban.

"Espero que ahora no te desmayes" – le sonrió.

- Oye, me estoy bañando – le dijo molesto.

"A mí no me molesta" le respondió mirándolo apreciativo "es grato ver algo tan hermoso como tú"

- Lo que me faltaba, un fantasma lujurioso – reclamó.

"Me gustaría ayudarte a darte este baño" se relamió pasando sus manos sobre su pecho "tienes un excelente cuerpo, debe sentirse maravillosa tu piel" dijo pasando los dedos suavemente por sus caderas.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

"Lo que consigo" le dijo extasiado viendo que conseguía excitarlo pese a que apenas y rozaba su piel "Estás muy bien dotado, ángel mío" le pasó los dedos por el miembro excitado y Heero sintió que una especie de electricidad le quemaba la sangre.

- ¡Oye! – gritó tratando de separarlo de su cuerpo al ver que se agachaba hacia él y le daba un beso en aquella zona – ¡no hagas eso!

"Te quiero ver acabar"

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME ASÍ! – comenzó a gritar desesperado, le gustaba demasiado y eso no estaba bien – ¡DEJAME EN PAZ O ME VOY A CONSEGUIR ALGUIEN QUE TE MANDE AL OTRO MUNDO! – pero sentía que estaba por perder la cordura ya que el fantasma seguí acariciándolo – ¡NO ME ESCUCHAS! APARTE DE FANTASMA, SORDO.

"Está bien, me voy" le dijo triste pero le dio una pequeña mordidita en el pene antes de desaparecer.

Heero se tocó y se sintió acabar, el malvado lo había dejado casi listo.

- ¡MALDITO FANTASMA! – siguió gritando furioso golpeando los azulejos de las paredes – ¡TE LAS VAS A VER CON HEERO YUY, PALABRA!

Los demás escucharon desde donde estaban los gritos de Heero y se preguntaron que le habría pasado al japonés para que perdiera así la cordura, pero Quatre escuchó con claridad sus últimas palabras y sonrió ¡El fantasma estaba cerca! Y corrió a ver a su amigo. En las escaleras se topó con los demas que también lo escucharon y entraron en su habitación, pero este ya había recuperado la expresión fría de su rostro y se vestía.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

- Ese fantasma volvió a aparecerse – gruñó – me estaba bañando cuando se apareció.

- Pero eso no explica tus gritos – le dijo Wufei – escuchaban hasta fuera de la casa..

- ¿Se te apareció en el baño? – dijo Trowa y Heero se puso rojo –Vaya, mis sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto Quatre.

- Sencillo, él nos dijo que el fantasma, que al parecer no es otro que Dúo Maxwell, lo había abrazado y besado dos veces, así que debe de gustarle, y si ahora se le apareció en el baño, fue por algo ¿o me equivoco? – pero Heero se dio media vuelta – y Heero no gritaba de miedo, sino porque estaba desnudo y el fantasma ese le estaba haciendo "cosas"

- Es un aprovechado – dijo totalmente rojo – él me toca, pero yo no puedo tocarlo, le gusto y me va a terminar por volver loco ¿por qué no molesta a Quatre si a él le gustan los fantasmas?

- No puedes hacer el amor con un fantasma – le dijo molesto.

- Díselo a él – replicó – porque lo que intentaba hacer era violarme.

- Oh, vamos – se rió Wufei – estás exagerando.

- Porque no fue a ti al que comenzaron a manosear por todos lados y ni siquiera puedo quitármelo de encima porque no lo toco aunque lo siento.

- ¿Y te dejó excitado? – lo miró Quatre y Heero volvió a sonrojarse – ¡Que envidia!

- ¿Qué dices? – lo miró Trowa.

- Es que Heero no sólo ha tenido tres experiencias paranormales, sino que lo ha hecho con un fantasma y lo ha disfrutado.

- ¡QUE NO LO DISFRUTÉ! – chilló furioso - ¡Y TAMPOCO LO HICE CON ÉL!

- Vamos, no te exaltes – le dijo Trowa divertido – pero creo que protestas demasiado.

- Al diablo con ustedes – replicó poniéndose la camiseta y saliendo del dormitorio dando un feroz portazo.

- Heero – lo siguió Quatre – no te pongas así, yo creo que el fantasma está obsesionado contigo exclusivamente por el cuadro de la biblioteca, los dos se parecen mucho a los ángeles.

- Ojalá fuera sólo eso – dijo molesto – es cierto que yo soy uno de los ángeles de la pintura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No me preguntes cosas que ni yo entiendo – le replicó y se alejó.

- Heero – volvió a llamarlo pero Trowa lo detuvo.

- Déjalo, es mejor que se tranquilice.

- Si, pero...

- Quatre, si Heero dice que él es uno de los ángeles, es porque así es, pero es mejor que lo dejemos asumir las cosas antes, así nos podrá contar luego todo lo que sabe.

- Barton tiene razón – le dijo Wufei – si Heero no está dispuesto a decirnos las cosas, aunque lo atosiguemos a preguntas, no hablará.

- Pero yo estoy preocupado por él, esta casa comienza a afectar su cordura, tal vez lo mejor fuera que saliéramos de ella mientras hacen todos los arreglos.

- No creo que sea buena idea – le dijo Trowa – el misterio seguirá aquí y el fantasma lo acosará luego con más fuerzas.

- Es posible – admitió – entonces, lo que debemos hacer es ayudar a Heero a resolverlo para que pueda descansar.

- Miren, yo iré al pueblo a buscar en los archivos municipales si hay datos acerca de la fachada original de la casa y aprovecharé de buscar alguna pista.

- Y yo comenzaré a limpiar los vitrales, son imágenes de ellos, tal vez nos digan algo.

- Muy bien, yo me encargaré de seguir buscando en la biblioteca y buscaré algo que distraiga a Heero.

Heero estaba molesto, pero más que con sus amigos, consigo mismo, porque Quatre tenía razón, lo había disfrutado y si pudiera, le gustaría repetirlo, aunque después gritara de frustración y furia contra sí mismo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta e intentó abrirla, pero ella estaba con llave, así que bajó silenciosamente a su auto y sacó un maletín con atornilladores y regresó. Desarmó la chapa con mucho cuidado y abrió la puerta.

"Ay, amor, viniste a mí" le dijo el fantasma jalándolo hacia el interior cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Poco después se encendió una débil luz que le mostró toda la habitación "Me alegro que encontraras mi santuario, corazón mío, aquí podré tenerte como quiero"

- Ni trates de abusar de mí de nuevo – le gruñó entre dientes, pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver lo que allí había...

Continuará...

Bien, he aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Perdonen que no les responda por nombre, pero normalmente no bajo los reviews y trabajo sin internet.

1.- Sí, esto tenía trampa, era lógico quien era el fantasma

2.- Los principales son Dúo y Heero, pero los otros no dejan de ser importantes.

3.- Creo que sí, se parece a Guerreros Legendarios, es un fantasma acosador, pero es que no puedo imaginarme a Heero en ese papel.

4.- Quatre es un coqueto, pero sólo por molestar a Heero, a mí me gusta con Trowa.

5.- Es una buena idea, Wufei tendrá una pareja en esta historia, que no sólo es de misterio, sino que de amor.

¿Me falta algo? (Wing Zero apunta su cañón) Si, saludos a todos los que me dejaron Reviews.

Shio Chang.


	3. El ángel en las sombras

La leyenda del fantasma 

A Didi

El ángel en las sombras 

Heero paseó su mirada sorprendida por toda la habitación sin darse cuenta que la puerta había desaparecido a sus espaldas. Las paredes estaban tapizadas, no existía otro calificativo, de imágenes que los mostraban juntos o sólo a él, con distintas ropas, incluso hasta desnudo en algunas ocasiones, algunas estaban a color, otras eran bocetos hechos a lápiz, pero siempre el tema principal era su persona.

- Eres un degenerado – le dijo al fin al ver una imagen en especial poniéndose rojísimo, se veía que estaban haciendo el amor – ¿No crees que ya es enfermiza tu obsesión por mi cuerpo?

"No es tu cuerpo, amor mío" – le dijo acariciando su brazo tiernamente – "te quiero todo por entero, en cuerpo y alma, así seremos uno, como los ángeles de mi casa"

- Dúo – le dijo poniendo una mano en la del fantasma – antes no pude tocarte ¿por qué ahora sí?

"Este lugar es especial, aquí me la pasé los últimos seis años de mi vida pensando sólo en encontrarte, te imaginaba a mi lado y te veía pasando tus dedos por mi piel, no podía evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara, así que comencé a dibujar – señaló algunas imágenes – no eran muy buenas, pero algún consuelo me daban. Luego comencé a tener sueños y pude hacer más perfectos los bocetos y los coloree, primero con acuarela y finalmente en óleo – sonrió – algunos de mis cuadros están ocultos en la buhardilla, mi padre me habría matado si los hubiese visto, son muy realistas y son de estas imágenes.

- Pervertido.

"Por eso te fui a buscar mientras te bañabas, quería estar seguro que no me había equivocado al dibujar tus atributos, pero eres más hermoso en persona y estás mejor equipado de lo que parece"

- Basta – le dijo un poco molesto y sonrojado – además no entiendo que te dio conmigo que me persigues – se sentó en la cama, no quería ver más imágenes suyas.

"Durante la época de la guerra emigró a esta zona un artista de origen japonés que le vendió a mi abuelo el cuadro de la biblioteca, tan pronto me vio se sorprendió y dijo que era yo uno de los jóvenes del cuadro y que debía encontrar al otro para ser feliz. Recuerdo que mi padre estaba escandalizado, pero el abuelo sólo sonrió y le preguntó que significaban las palabras del cuadro, puesto que estaba en japonés. Él dijo que decía: Quiero protegerte, y sentí que pronto vendrías por mí, así que me dediqué a esperarte, aunque yo sólo tenía 5 años – sonrió recordando – él hizo casi todos los vitrales de la casa siguiendo los ejemplos de los otros cuadros que mi abuelo también le compró, solía decir que mientras yo no perdiera mi inocencia, sería el guardián y custodio de mi hogar"

- Dime ¿cómo terminaste siendo fantasma?

"Mi tía era una mala mujer, a ella le gustaba el dinero y gastarlo a manos llenas, por eso estafaba a sus trabajadores. Recuerdo que el abuelo solía decir que repartiría sus cosas entre todos sus hijos al morir, así que ella le hizo un remedio a mi abuelo y este murió botando espuma por la boca – hizo un gesto – yo no estaba aquí ese día, por eso pasó aquello – se sentó junto a Heero – todos sabíamos que ella lo había envenenado, pero la policía no encontró nada y quedó libre. Un par de meses más tarde el abogado abrió el testamento y las cosas no salieron como ella quería, ya que el abuelo sólo le dejó el hotel que su esposo administraba y un poco de dinero, a mia padre y a mi tío le dejaba todas las demás posesiones, pero mi tío se las cedió a mi padre porque había escuchado que, como patrones, su hermana y su cuñado eran abusadores. Y lo que la terminó de enfurecer fue que esta casa y todo lo que contenía, me lo heredara a mí, su único nieto"

- Vaya una larga historia – se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Le sorprendió el silencio y volvió a abrirlos- te escucho, sigue.

"Pues no cierres los ojos o desaparezco"

- Eres muy extraño.

"Bueno, ella me dijo que perdería lo que más quería en esta vida antes de marcharse de la oficina del abogado y yo regresé a mi casa, pensé que ella sabía lo que significaba para mí la pintura de los ángeles, pero lo que perdí al otro día fue a mis padres, ellos iban a una reunión en una fábrica e inexplicablemente se salieron del camino y cayeron a un barranco. Me dijeron que había muerto aún antes del estallido. Mi corazón se llenó de tristeza y me encerré aquí, pidiendo que llegaras por mí, pero tus imágenes no me daban consuelo. Ella llegó aquí el día del funeral, pero mi tío la echó, le dijo que con qué cara venía a molestarme cuando me odiaba, que mejor me dejara solo con mi dolor. Al otro día mi tío amaneció muerto por la picadura de una serpiente venenosa que jamás nadie encontró – se recostó en el pecho de Heero – yo le gané mucho miedo y la esquivaba todo lo que podía. Una noche me detuve a observar que había algo raro en uno de los vitrales, algo se movía por entre las soldaduras del vidrio y luego desperté dentro de un lugar oscuro, pero no sentía frío ni calor, el tiempo no parecía pasar, ni siquiera tenía hambre, nada"

- Ese debe ser el limbo en el que estás encerrado.

"Un tiempo después escuché voces y descubrí que no podían verme, que atravesaba paredes sólidas y no me reflejaba en los espejos. No podía creerlo, yo que nunca creí ni en fantasmas ni en apariciones me había convertido en uno de ellos. Lloré mucho encerrado en esta habitación, ya jamás estaría contigo, mis sueños no se cumplirían. En eso vendieron la casa y quise conocer a mis nuevos huéspedes, pero uno de ellos me vio y al poco tiempo se fueron. Desde entonces que he estado solo, esperándote"

- ¿Conoces la historia de los ángeles del cuadro?

"Algo – sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza – el artista me dijo que ellos eran dos ángeles muy especiales, que ambos eran guardianes, pero que uno trabajaba a la luz y el otro en las sombras. Se amaban intensamente, tanto, que renunciaron a su vida inmortal para vivir juntos en este mundo. Sólo el ángel de la luz conservó sus poderes, el otro se volvió un humano normal y siempre buscaba a su pareja como protección. El ángel de la luz lo amaba demasiado, así que cuando él murió como mortal, llevó su alma al paraíso y entregó la suya generosamente para que otro mortal viviera. Pero ambos fueron enviados de regreso a este mundo y sus almas quedaron prisioneras dentro del cuadro hasta que ellos volvieran a juntarse"

- ¿Por eso desaparecieron del cuadro?

"Sí desaparecieron, la leyenda es cierta – le levantó la camiseta – y nosotros somos ellos – sonrió complacido – ¿Quieres ser mi amante?

- Pervertido – volvió a repetir pero se dejó desvestir.

Wufei andaba perdido hacía rato en el centro del pueblo, no es que fuera demasiado grande, pero las señaléticas no eran lo bastante claras para él que sólo hablaba el idioma y no lo escribía. Decidió preguntarle a alguien que fuera capaz de comprender su problema y entró en un negocio donde se chocó con un hombre un tanto más alto que él, vestido de uniforme y que lo abrazó para evitar que cayera. Rojo como tomate levantó la mirada y quedó prendado de esos ojos que lo hechizaron.

- Perdona – le dijo el hombre sonriendo amablemente – ¿estás bien?

- Creo... creo que sí – dijo "nunca he estado mejor".

- Eres nuevo por estos lados, no te había visto en el pueblo.

- Uno de mis amigos me contrató para que restaurara una fachada – dijo pensando desde cuando era tan comunicativo con un extraño "desde que te gusta este extraño" se respondió.

- Ah, entonces, estás alojada en la casa Maxwell ¿verdad?.

- Esa casa está embrujada – dijo el dependiente.

- Yo aún no veo nada – contestó el chino – la estamos reparando y a Quatre le parece maravillosa – defendió a su amigo.

- Perdona, soy un mal educado – le dijo el hombre castaño sonriendo – soy Traize Khusrenada – le tendió la mano.

- Chang Wufei – respondió el chino tomándosela.

- ¿Eres chino?

- Sí – sonrió orgulloso de sus orígenes – pero hace un año que estoy en este país.

- Eres un chico muy hermoso – le dijo y Wufei se sonrojó complacido – ven te invitó a tomar un café.

Wufei se quedó en silencio pero asintió casi sin darse cuenta y lo siguió.

- ¿Qué andas haciendo en el pueblo? Porque me imagino que la casa te ha de dar mucho trabajo restaurándola.

- Ando buscando los archivos municipales – admitió – pero todo el mundo me dice que busque tal o cual calle y sigue de largo y yo, aunque hablo el idioma, no lo leo y no he podido dar con el famoso lugar.

- Puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

"Claro que quiero" casi dijo y se mordió la lengua antes de salir con esa estupidez.

- Debes estar muy ocupado, si me dices...

- Te llevo, soy el jefe de la policía local y la comisaría está justo al frente – le sonrió – además, no me perdería por nada tu compañía.

- Bueno, yo...

- ¿O tienes un novio celoso?

- No, pero...

- No hay pero que valga – lo cortó y en vez de llevarlo al café lo llevó a su auto – venga, te llevo.

"La gente de aquí es muy directa" se dijo al subirse al coche "es casi como el fantasma que manoseó a Yuy" y se sonrojó al imaginarse que le hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Tienes calor? – Wufei negó con la cabeza más para sacarse las malas ideas de la cabeza que en respuesta a su pregunta – puedo encender el ventilador, si quieres.

- No, ya se me pasó – le sonrió, aprovecharía el tiempo y disfrutaría al lado de un hombre, que aparte de guapo y agradable, era el jefe de policía.

Trowa estaba encaramado en un andamio copiando las imágenes de los vitrales paras así averiguar qué pedazos faltaban, para ver si podía repararlos en el mismo lugar o si era necesario desmontarlos para repararlos. Eran bastante más de lo que había pensado, doce en total, con distintas escenas de los ángeles que había visto en la miniatura. Le había costado bastante sacar la costra de tierra que los había cubierto con los años, era bastante gruesa, pero una vez que lo consiguió se sintió extasiado al ver lo hermoso que se veían sus reflejos en el suelo.

- El artista era único – dijo en voz alta caminando por el tablón hacia el siguiente – es maravillosa su combinación de colores, la manera en que relaciona la luz y la oscuridad con los distintos colores.

- Espero que tú no te enamores también de un fantasma – le dijo Quatre desde abajo – ya bastante tenemos con Heero

- Creo que estás celoso porque el fantasma conquistó a Heero y no tú.

- No es eso, yo sólo le coqueteo por molestarlo, sé que jamás me prestará atención, además a mí siempre me has gustado tú.

- Vaya manera de demostrarlo – le dijo volviéndose hacia al sacando el papel – Quatre, ven aquí – le tendió la mano para que subiera – mira allí, la luz amarilla parece tratar de decirnos algo.

- Pues no entiendo nada ¿no será japonés?

- Pues habría que preguntarle a Heero ¿no crees?

- Pues creo que el fantasma se lo secuestró, hace mucho rato que no lo veo.

- Quizás Wufei entienda algo.

- Salió al pueblo y aún no regresa.

- No queda de otra, busquemos a Heero – se bajó y ayudó a Quatre tomándolo por la cintura – y no le sigas coqueteando a Heero, y no te hablaré más ¿entendido? Serás mío.

- Claro – le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con deseo.

Wufei comenzó a copiar los datos de la fachada de la casa Maxwell sintiendo la vigilancia permanente de Traize, que este había insistido que lo llamara así y lo buscara siempre que necesitara ayuda o que usara su nombre diicendo que era su novio.

- Yuy se va a burlar de mí cuando se entere – murmuró entre preocupado y divertido – me conseguí novio aun más rápido que él.

- Oye, aquí hay más sobre la casa Maxwell – le dijo sentándose a su lado poniendo un libro sobre la mesa – hay muchas cosas sobre ella – le acarició la mejilla – no me gusta que estés mezclado con ella, un chico hermoso como tú debería estar retozando en una cama llena de pétalos de rosas con tu amante acariciando tu espalda.

- Pervertido – le dijo ruborizado – te pareces al fantasma de la casa Maxwell.

- ¿Has visto al fantasma? – lo abrazó contra su pecho sorprendiéndolo – pobrecito, amor mío.

- No, ya lo dije, no he visto nada, Yuy es el único que se topado con él.

- Deberías dejar esa casa, yo tengo mucho espacio en la mía para ti. Además ¿qué es para ti ese tal Yuy?

- Heero Yuy es japonés, es detective privado y trabaja con Quatre Winner, que es hijo de un árabe multimillonario, un parasicólogo al que le encantan los fantasmas. También está Trowa Barton, con el que trabajo en la restauración, él se dedica a trabajar los interiores y yo me encargo de las fachadas – trató de separarse de él. Iba demasiado rápido para su gusto, aunque se sentía bien.

- La casa Maxwell ha sido un gran misterio desde que su dueño desapareció, muchos dicen que la bruja de su tía lo encerró en alguna habitación secreta para que muriera de hambre, pero la casa era demasiado valiosa como para que se pudieran derribar sus muros para encontrar su cadáver.

- Y dudo que encontráramos algo después de tanto tiempo – dijo Wufei pensativo – tal vez por eso su fantasma circula por la casa, necesita que lo encuentren para descansar en paz.

- Comisario Traize – le dijo una joven apenada – no quisiera molestarlo, pero hay una llamada urgente para usted.

- Muy bien, ya voy, deja que me despida de mi novio – se agachó y besó al chino en la boca delante de todo el mundo echándole una tarjeta en el bolsillo – llámame para levarte a cenar – le dijo al oído y se fue.

- Ese Traize, haciendo el trabajo apurado – dijo la encargada – vas a tener que acostumbrarte, chico, siempre anda apurado y nunca donde debe.

Heero estaba descansando luego de la sesión con Dúo, que para ser fantasma no estaba nada de mal como candidato a amante, pero claro, el único que disfrutaba a la larga era Heero ya que Dúo no tenía sensaciones. Heero se había negado a cerrar los ojos, pero estaba cansado, así que se acomodó y se durmió, por lo que Dúo se hizo invisible.

Un ruido alertó al trenzado y cruzó la pared para ver quien venía y los vio, eran el amigo rubio de su ángel y el otro no lo conocía, pero estaban muy acarameladitos en un rincón pegados uno al otro casi comiéndose. Al menos podía estar tranquilo, no le quitarían a su amor, Regresó al dormitorio y vio que Heero abría los ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le dijo acurrucándose contra su pecho "tus amigos parecen estar muy tranquilos ahora, el rubio se estaba besando con el que estaba dibujando en los vitrales"

- Hasta que Trowa se cansó de hacer las cosas a la buena – lo abrazó – él siempre ha perseguido a Quatre, pero a mi amigo le gusta coquetear demasiado, así que supongo que Trowa le puso el hasta aquí y con la amenaza reaccionó.

"Heero, sé que tú no me creerás, pero debo decirte que yo no estoy muerto"

- Estás prisionero en una especie de limbo, tu cuerpo está intacto, pero no puedes unirlo con tu alma, lo sé.

"Eres tan bueno, me gustaría saber si alguna vez podremos estar juntos sin problemas, y amarnos como cuando éramos ángeles"

- Tendremos que tener paciencia.

Quatre caminó en silencio por el pasillo, había sentido fuerte la presencia del fantasma en ese sector de la casa, pero se sorprendió al ver que había una chapa desarmada en el suelo y que la puerta estaba cerrada, sin pensar entró en silencio. Ahora sí se quedó con la boca abierta, el fantasma estaba sentado sobre Heero conversando con él como quien habla con su novio luego de hacer el amor. Preocupado entró un poco más y vio las imágenes a su alrededor ¡el tema principal era Heero! Y algunas de ellas... desvió la mirada de regreso a Heero y se topó con los ojos del fantasma que de inmediato desapareció.

- ¿Quatre? – le dijo sentándose en la cama – ¿pasa algo malo?

- No creo que sea malo, Trowa encontró algo en los vitrales, parece que hay algo escrito, pero no sabemos en qué idioma está.

Heero dirigió la mirada más allá del rubio mirando al fantasma y este hizo un gesto.

- Fue un japonés quien hizo esos vitrales, tal vez esté en ese idioma.

- Eres el único que sabe ese idioma.

- Wufei...

- No está, fue al pueblo y aún no regresa.

- Está bien, voy contigo – se levantó de la cama.

- Realmente estaba bien obsesionado contigo, de qué manera no te imaginó – dijo con curiosidad.

- Creo que de ninguna – dijo saliendo.

Llegaron al pasillo donde Trowa los esperaba para mostrarle los dibujos.

- Vamos a la biblioteca, estos dibujos tienen muchas cosas que podrían ser palabras – le dijo, pero Heero se detuvo.

- Dúo se ve muy bello como ángel ¿no les parece?

- Ya llama al fantasma por su nombre – dijo Quatre divertido – ven, deémoslo con su amor imposible.

- Ya quisieras tú que te amara con esa intensidad – replicó Trowa.

- Sólo si fueras tú – le dijo coqueto.

- Claro que te amo así, mi pequeño, eres el chico más lindo y sexy que conozco, y te he decir que he visto demasiados, pero ninguno tan perfecto como tú – le coqueteó pero seguía mirando a Heero que miraba fijamente a los ojos del ángel del vitral y notó que una especie de niebla se formaba a sus pies...

Continuará...

Cuando la inspiración llega, hay que atraparla a dos manos, por eso me salieron estos capítulos casi al hilo.

Respondo:

1.- Heero es un tipo que se hace el serio y no, Dúo no es un chico fácil, pero de seguro que no cualquiera espera más de cuarenta años que el amor de su vida llegue a rescatarlo si ponerse un poco "imaginativo"

2.- Le puse de pareja a Wufei a Traize ¿por qué es así? Porque él me gusta así, aunque de pronto se pondrá muy serio.

3.- Si, son dos ángeles, uno negro y uno blanco, pero eso no significa que sea uno bueno y uno malo, no, al contrario, ambos son buenos, pero trabajan en distintos equipos.

Ah, gracias por los reviews, algunos hacen que surjan las grandes ideas y nazcan las genialidades de mi mente fecunda (uy, que palabritas)

Gracias de nuevo.

Shio Chang.


	4. El secreto de la casa Maxwell

La leyenda del Fantasma 

A Chanty, Keysie, Karin, Sakura, Dark, Uru, Ai, Carmín.... ¡A todas mis amigas!

El secreto de la casa Maxwell 

Heero tenía su mirada fija sobre los ojos de su ángel, se veían tan hermosos sobre el vitral, casi podía decir que tenían vida, entonces, todo a su alrededor comenzó a perder sentido y a evaporarse, se sentía liviano y no escuchaba nada, sólo veía aquellos hermosos ojos violeta que lo llamaban a ser uno.

- ¡Heero! – lo llamó Trowa tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no lo escuchaba y la neblina comenzaba a envolverlo cada vez más.

"¡Heero!" – gritó Dúo materializándose y se lanzó contra él obligándolo a romper el contacto visual con el vitral – "no te dejes engañar por esos ojos, sólo desean robarte tu alma"

Wufei entró a la casa seguido por Traize y este último recibió en sus brazos a Heero que perdió el equilibrio, evitando que cayera por la escalera.

- ¡Siempre rescatado por alguien guapo! – dijo Wufei molesto y celoso – ¿No podías buscarte a otro?

- Vamos, Wufei, sólo fue un accidente – trató de calmarlo Quatre divertido.

Pero Traize tenía sus ojos fijos sobre el fantasma que se acercaba flotando hacia donde estaba él con una cara y vio como le arrebataba de los brazos al joven japonés y lo apoyaba contra su pecho mientras lo miraba furioso.

"¡NADIE ME LO VA A QUITAR! ¿ENTENDIDO?" – atronó furioso apretando al joven contra su pecho – "¡AL QUE LO INTENTE SIQUIERA LE DARÉ UN VIAJE DE IDA AL INFIERNO SIN REGRESO Y DE LA PEOR FORMA!" – afirmo besando a Heero en la mejilla.

Traize estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a un fantasma, y era la primera vez que sabía de uno que podía tocar a la gente de esa manera, ¿acaso no eran seres inmateriales? Miró a Wufei y lo abrazó también.

- No pretendo quitarte a tu chico, yo ya tengo el mío ¿verdad, guapo? – lo besó en los labios sorprendiendo a todos – Perdonen, no me he presentado, soy Traize Khusrenada., jefe de la policía local.

"Soy Dúo Maxwell – respondió el fantasma – el rubio es Quatre y el chico que lo acompaña es su novio, Trowa, y él es Heero, mi Heero" – recalcó.

Heero se apoyó en su hombro sintiéndose extraño y sintió que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban cayendo en un pozo negro sin fondo.

- ¡Heero! – dijeron sus amigos y el fantasma se evaporó.

Traize sujetó de nuevo al muchacho y miró a su alrededor buscando al fantasma.

- Sólo se aparece cuando Heero está consciente – le dijo Quatre – sus energías ya no se sienten en ninguna parte de la casa.

- ¿No creen que sería mejor llevarlo a su habitación? – les dijo Trowa al verlo tan pálido – iré por el médico...

- Wufei lo llamará ¿verdad, corazón? – le dijo Traize – dile que eres mi novio y vendrá más rápido.

- Muy bien – asintió y fue a la sala.

Trowa y Quatre se miraron en silencio un segundo, pero no dijeron nada mientras guiaban a Traize a la habitación de Heero.

- Su amigo es un tanto delicado – comentó Traize dejándolo con cuidado sobre la cama.

- No, creo que con todo lo que le ha pasado este último tiempo, de seguro aún no sale del shock – dijo Quatre preocupado – no sé si estará comiendo bien o si ha dormido poco, pero si sé que el fantasma lo ha acosado como ha querido desde la primera noche que pasamos aquí.

- Ese Dúo está obsesionado con Heero, la casa está pensada para él – dijo Trowa – el que estén juntos es la temática de todos los vitrales y las pinturas de la casa, incluso en una de las habitaciones hay una cama enorme en cuya cabecera están ambos dibujados, de la misma manera en que aparecen en los vitrales, como ángeles.

- Ya viene el médico en camino – dijo Wufei entrando – ¿No creen que estaría más cómodo si le quitan la ropa?

- ¿Quieres enfrentarte tú a la ira de su fantasma? – le dijo Trowa alzando una ceja.

- No – admitió – pero al menos le quitaremos los zapatos – se los quitó y le soltó el cinturón – no he hecho nada malo – le dijo al vacío.

- ¿Te dijo el médico cuánto tardaría? – le preguntó Quatre divertido.

- Media hora.

- Bueno, vamos a tomar el té mientras llega, dudo mucho que Heero vaya a moverse de aquí – los invitó.

Media hora más tarde llegó el médico y subió a revisar a Heero que seguía inconsciente. Lo examinó bien y luego escribió algo en una libreta.

- No tiene nada malo, sólo está agotado y un poco falto de vitaminas, deben dejarlo descansar y, cuando despierte, darle de comer bastantes proteínas, en especial masas y cereales, esos le darán energía – le entregó una receta a Quatre – si pueden comprar esto en la farmacia y darle esa vitaminas por lo menos cuatro veces al día, de seguro no volverá a pasar por esto.

- Gracias, doctor – le dijo el rubio acompañándolo hasta la puerta mientras sus amigos seguían conversando acerca de los vitrales y sus "poderes mágicos".

- Deberían verlos al tras luz – decía Trowa entusiasmado – se ven los colores reflejados en el suelo y parece que una luz amarilla escribiera palabras que nosotros creemos que es japonés, pero no estamos seguros.

- Muéstrales los dibujos – le dijo Quatre – Yo iré al pueblo a comprar las vitaminas para Heero y prepararé el almuerzo, no creo que despierte aún, ese vitral le robó demasiadas energías como para que las recupere muy pronto – tomó su chaqueta, las llaves y salió de la casa.

- Es extraño como todos los casos extraños y acontecimientos paranormales de este pueblo se centren en este lugar – dijo Traize pensativo – no me gusta que te quedes aquí, mi pequeño – abrazó a Wufei – yo te puedo dar alojamiento en mi casa.

- Ni soy pequeño ni necesito que me protejas – protestó débilmente "aunque me gusta estar entre tus brazos" dijo sin salirse de ellos – estoy bien aquí.

- Pero estarías mejor en mi casa – insistió Traize "y en mi cama" agregó para sí – no quiero que te pase algo malo.

- ¿Qué me podría pasar? El fantasma no me va a hacer nada mientras no le toque a Yuy, cosa que no pretendo hacer, así que estoy a salvo.

- Esta colina está maldita.

- ¿Tiene una historia? –dijo Trowa curioso.

- Como todo pueblo – afirmó – siempre hay lugares tenebrosos – miró el cuadro de los ángeles ahora vacío – dicen que en esta colina nacieron dos ángeles, eran custodios de la vida, pero se enamoraron entre ellos y dejaron sus labores, así que el diablo se adueñó de su colina. El más fuerte de ambos lo encerró en las profundas entrañas de la Tierra, en esta misma colina, para que con cu pureza y santidad lo mantuviera a raya por los siglos de los siglos hasta la hora señalada. Pero ellos se fueron y los hombres olvidaron la maldición del lugar y comenzaron a excavar hasta encontrar oro, pero este estaba maldito y al poco tiempo morían. Una familia muy adinerada, que se había echo rica a causa del oro que había en estas tierras, construyó esta casa e hizo un subterráneo, pero un par de años más tarde sus dueños murieron y sus hijos la vendieron. Fue en 1902, cuando arribaron los Maxwell, que el pueblo comenzó a florecer, ellos sabían de la mina de oro bajo esta casa pero jamás la explotaron y prefirieron clausurarla y construir una fábrica en el pueblo. Compraron maquinaria y educaron a los obreros, luego comenzaron una fábrica textil y luego pusieron el hotel, y así pasó al olvido lo de la maldición de la colina hasta que Dúo Maxwell desapareció luego de la trágica muerte de toda su familia.

- Heero comentó que se había acusado a su tía de envenenar al abuelo, pero que nada pudo probarse.

- Se rumorea en el pueblo que ella le vendió su alma al diablo por dinero y que le prometió libertad a cambio del alma de los ángeles que lo habían encerrado, sin embargo, nadie supo que pasó con ninguno de ellos.

- Así que la colina está maldita.

- A Winner le va a encantar esta historia – dijo Wufei – fantasmas y demonios, espero que no aparezca otra sorpresa por allí, ya es demasiado.

- Puedes venirte conmigo – volvió a insistir Traize.

Heero abrió los ojos preocupado, había vagado por caminos llenos de espesa bruma blanca y mucha humedad, no era como el mundo que vio anteriormente, aquí se sentía hielo en la sangre, que calaba hasta los huesos y lo hacía sentirse mal. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su querido Dúo sentado a su lado acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos antes que se inclinara sobre él y lo besara.

"No debes circular por los senderos de la muerte" – le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho – "Y menos si estos senderos te conducen al infierno".

- No fue mi intención, sentía que algo me llevaba hacia allá, como un imán, no iba por voluntad propia – lo abrazó con fuerza – ni siquiera me gustó el lugar, hacía mucho frío.

"Lo mejor será que no vuelvas a mirar fijamente ese vitral" – le dijo acariciándolo – "creo que en él está centrada toda la energía maligna de esta casa, y no quiero que vuelva a tratar de quitarte tu alma".

- Entiendo – miró la puerta y le sonrió a Quatre que traía una bandeja con comida – supongo que ustedes también se preocuparon por mí.

- Eso es lógico – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole al fantasma que cuidaba a su amigo con ternura – te has desmayado en demasiadas ocasiones últimamente y eso no es típico de un tipo duro como tú ¿No estarás embarazado, de casualidad?

"¿Embarazado?" Dijo Dúo mirándolo y miró a Heero entre preocupado y divertido "¿Será posible?".

- Es imposible – replicó éste sonrojado – primero, soy hombre, segundo, no he hecho el amor con nadie que yo recuerde, que me pueda haber puesto en semejante estado.

- Era broma, no te exaltes – le sonrió Quatre – te traje de comer, el médico dijo que sólo estabas agotado y que necesitabas vitaminas – le entregó un vaso y las pastillas – si te tomas una cada seis horas te sentirás mucho mejor y luego te comes toda la comida, creo que ya está bueno de hacer dieta.

"Para mí, Heero es perfecto así" – le dijo Dúo acariciando su pecho por encima de la ropa "es muy hermoso".

- Sí, pero está bajo de peso y debe engordar un poquito o se lo llevará el viento – le dijo Quatre divertido – se está poniendo demasiado etéreo.

"Tal vez tengas razón" se separó de él y lo dejó comer "creo que también ustedes deben tener cuidado con ese vitral, no creo que discrimine mucho en cuanto a quién le quita su alma"

- ¿Nos cuentas su historia? – le dijo Quatre.

"Se dice que en esta colina nacieron hace muchos siglos dos ángeles bellos, ellos se amaban profundamente entre sí y amaban a los hombres que cuidaban, uno de ellos en especial necesitaba que lo cuidaran constantemente y se alejaron un tiempo de la colina y un demonio se adueñó de la colina y comenzó a destruir a los hombres, arrastrando al pueblo a la perdición, así que ellos volvieron y lo encerraron en las entrañas de la tierra para que fuera purificado cuando llegara el tiempo" suspiró "Según sé, los ángeles fueron enviados a proteger a un hombre santo en tierras lejanas, así que el pueblo se quedó sin guardianes y con el tiempo olvidaron que aquí había un demonio".

- ¿Un demonio? – dijo Quatre excitado – sigue. Es interesante.

"¿Tú crees?" Lo miró asombrado "Vino la época de la fiebre del oro y un minero descubrió que aquí había oro, pero era el escudo que evitaba que él saliera, así que cuando comenzaron a extraerlo, lo liberaron y su poder comenzó a causar estragos, todo el que entraba a la mina moría trágicamente o enloquecía. En 1860, una familia de escoceses fabricó la casa sobre la mina, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas terribles al usar el oro y ellos, que eran profundamente cristianos, perdieron su fe, los esposos murieron de extraña manera y los hijos se separaron y vendieron la casa. Ella tuvo varios dueños antes que mi abuelo llegara aquí. Entonces, todo cambió, mi abuelo clausuró la mina poniendo sobre la entrada una imagen del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús y el pueblo se tranquilizó y comenzó a prosperar"

- ¿Una mina de oro? – le preguntó Heero.

"No me digas que quieres verla, allí está..."

- No, simplemente explica muchas cosas.

"¿Cómo cuales?" Lo miró extrañado.

- El que tu tía quisiera tanto la casa, si tú sabías del oro, seguramente ella también.

"Mi abuelo solía decirme cuando era niño que no debía ir allí jamás, más cuando descubrió que yo era la reencarnación de un ángel".

- Es extraño – dijo Quatre – todo comienza y termina donde mismo, en la ambición del demonio y la del hombre, que parece estar centrada en esta colina en particular.

"Es desagradable, pero así es. Aquí nacieron dos ángeles y uno de ellos brillaba como la luz del sol y el otro era su sombra. Y tanto se amaron, que renunciaron a su vida inmortal y convivieron con los humanos, pero fueron separados al morir y, para poder estar juntos, han vuelto una y otra vez a nacer sin llegar a verse. Y lo peor es que, como no estoy muerto ni vivo, el reunirme con mi ángel no ha servido de nada, no puedo estar con él como yo quisiera".

- Quisiera saber cuál es el acceso a ese mundo en que estás prisionero – murmuró Quatre pensativo.

Traize miraba pensativo los dibujos de los vitrales, recordaba algo acerca del artista, pero ¿cómo se llamaba? Tal vez eso les diera alguna pista para entender lo que pretendían decirles.

- Esto es japonés antiguo – afirmó Wufei – no entiendo nada de lo que dice, habrá que preguntarle a Yuy cuando esté mejor.

- ¿Saben el nombre del artista?

- Aoshi Niyasaki – dijo Trowa – en el catastro de la casa salía su nombre.

- Niyasaki – repitió el policía – Niyasaki ¡Claro! Miren, ese artista llegó a este pueblo después de la segunda guerra, dicen que era un prodigio del arte de los vitrales, él hizo tanto los de esta casa como los de la Iglesia del pueblo auspiciado por los Maxwell, sus favoritos eran los ángeles y los santos, pero aquí es donde están sus mejores vitrales, algunos de ellos tenían mucha semejanza con la gente – le mostró uno – al parecer estaba obsesionado con ellos, Heero y Dúo, y le transmitió esta obsesión al muchacho.

- Pero ¿qué sabes de él?

- Niyasaki era un artista mundano, un tipo bebedor y bohemio, pero dicen que se enamoró perdidamente del último de los Maxwell y que, cuando este desapareció sin dejar rastro y la policía no pudo encontrar pista alguna de su paradero, se volvió loco, dicen que se paseaba por la casa gritando como loco buscando a su ángel, fue él quien mató al tío de Dúo en un arranque de ira intentando obligarlo a que confesara aunque fuera dónde estaba el cadáver de su amado. El juez lo declaró culpable pero fue recluido en un manicomio ya que estaba totalmente loco. Un día, se fugó del asilo y de inmediato comenzaron a buscarlo, se había suicidado a los pies del vitral en el que su amigo se quedó pegado.

- Esta casa comienza a darme escalofríos – dijo Trowa – pero debe haber algún remedio ¿no?

- Nadie sabe nada, pero tal vez el demonio de la mina ande suelto por aquí y tratando de recuperar su poder al robar las almas de la gente por medio de ese vitral.

- Tal vez allí esté la respuesta – dijo Wufei.

- ¡No quiero que tu pierdas tu alma! – lo abrazó una vez más – mejor vente conmigo a mi casa, allí estarás a salvo.

- ¿De quien? – le dijo sofocado.

- De los demonios – le sonrió acariciándolo.

- ¿Y mi trabajo?

- Puedes venir todos los días, si quieres.

- Que tipo este – gruñó divertido – me puedes decir ¿quién me va a proteger de ti? – replicó – mira, te prometo que si tengo algún problema, te buscaré de inmediato.

- No me gusta tu propuesta – replicó él.

Quatre decidió dejar solos a esos dos, no quería verse comprometido en una escena íntima entre ellos, se notaba de lejos que a Heero, pese a todas sus protestas, le encantaba estar con el fantasma coqueto y que este lo sabía y por eso volvía a insistir una y otra vez, de seguro ahora se le hacía y lo conseguía. Sonriendo, tomó la bandeja y regresó a la cocina para servirles la comida a los demás, pero vio una sombra extraña pasearse por la puerta y un viento helado se coló por quien sabe donde. Asustado, revisó las ventanas del comedor, pero estaba todo cerrado, así que se encogió de hombros y se puso a arreglar la mesa para servir. En eso, volvió a verla, más nítida esta vez, saliendo de uno de los paneles laterales del comedor, era una presencia maligna, nada que ver con la de Dúo, que era tranquila, esta era terriblemente amenazadora.

- ¡Trowa! – gritó y corrió como loco hasta la biblioteca abriendo la puerta bruscamente buscando a su novio y se refugió entre sus brazos temblando de miedo.

- ¿Quatre?

Continuará...

¿Qué pasó? Tengan paciencia, ya les cuento.

Respondo:

Me alegra que les guste, es primera vez que tengo tantos reviews cuando recién comienzo la historia.

Sí, creo que se parece un poco a Guerreros legendarios, pero no lo hice intencionalmente.

¡NO, me niego en rotundo a poner a Relena en este fic! La bruja esa está bien muerta y allí se queda, posiblemente suelte al demonio, pero a ella no la verán más que de oídas.

En cuanto al lemmon, deberán esperar un poquito más, ya viene en camino, será lo mejor posible p.

Ala amiga que me escribió en portugués: Moito grazie, me alegro que también me lean en otros idiomas.

¿Dejé muchas dudas? Pues bien. Ahora adivinen que fue lo que vio Quatre. (Que, como ya dije, no es Relena, ella NO VA A SALIR EN EL FIC).

Shio Chang. (Wing Zero en reparaciones porque Heero Yuy lo detonó ¿no hay veces en que dan ganas de patearlo?)


	5. ¿Sueños húmedos?

La Leyenda del Fantasma 

A Wing Zero (pobrecito, está enfermito), a Deathscythe (que no lo he visto) y a los demás gundams porque no los puse en el fic.

No suelo dar explicaciones al comienzo, pero para no confundirme ni confundir a nadie, aquí está.

"Bla, bla" – Dúo fantasma y pensamientos del resto de los personajes

Bla, bla. Recuerdos.

Bla, bla. Sueños

¿Sueños húmedos? 

(Aquí va el famoso lemmon que me pidieron u ordenaron, no sé si sea así, miren que pensaba darlo por sobrentendido, pero no se enojen si no es lo que esperaban)

Trowa acarició con ternura los cabellos de su querido Quatre tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras este repetía una y otra vez que una sombra negra estaba en el comedor paseándose por entre las paredes.

- ¿Otro fantasma? – dijo Wufei alarmado.

- Era diferente a Dúo – dijo aferrándose a la chaqueta de Trowa asustado – era una sombra negra que se deslizaba desde una pared y junto con ella se coló un viento heladísimo, su energía es maligna.

- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Traize preocupado – insisto en que deberías irte conmigo a mi casa – le dijo al chino.

- Dale con lo mismo – gruñó – no, ya te dije.

- Si quiere, yo me voy con usted, señor Traize – le dijo Quatre coqueto soltando a Trowa casi sin mirar a Wufei.

- ¡Quatre! – le reclamaron sus amigos y se sonrió, le encantaba hacerlos enojar.

- Tranquilos, sólo era una bromita.

- Vuelve a hacerlo y te voy a castrar – le dijo al oído Trowa muy molesto abrazándolo hacia sí.

- ¿Y Yuy? – dijo Wufei cambiando de tema mientras abrazaba a Traize que le sonrió más relajado.

- Dúo lo está cuidando – sonrió pensativo – se veían tan bien juntos los dos, creo que hacen muy bonita pareja, proteste lo que proteste Heero. Además, por lo que nos contó Dúo, lo ha esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, y quiere estar con él, deberían ver los dibujos que hizo de Heero, creo que no hay formas en que no se lo haya imaginado – comentó divertido – ya me gustaría que Trowa se obsesionara así conmigo.

- Ese fantasma está malo de la cabeza – le dijo Trowa sin inmutarse por sus palabras – el estar encerrado por más de cuarenta años lo dejó así.

- Pero si los dibujos los hizo antes de ser fantasma.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo sarcástico.

- Mira, mejor vamos a comer, ya todo está listo.

Se dirigieron los cuatro al comedor y se escuchó un fuerte estruendo desde fuera de la casa. Wufei y Trowa se asomaron a ver por la ventana para saber que era lo que acontecía y notaron que uno de los trabajadores del primero se había caído del andamio y por suerte o desgracia, según se vea, había caído sobre otro y tenían una pelea por quién era culpable del accidente, ya que aparte habían derramado un bote de pintura.

- Muchachos – les frenó Wufei al ver que se iban a las manos – ¿Por qué no mejor se van a sus casas a descansar y regresan mañana cuando estén más tranquilos?

- Muy bien, así no veré a este estúpido hasta mañana – dijo uno mientras se alejaba y el otro apretó los puños pero no le respondió y se marchó por el otro lado echando pestes sobre su compañero.

Pero la sombra negra siguió circulando por toda la casa causando que todo aquel que se topara con ella se pusiera de muy mal humor, no sólo habían tenido que mandar a casa a los pintores de Wufei que trabajaban en el frontis de la casa, sino también a los limpia vidrios, a los plomeros, aunque estos ya casi terminaban su labor, al instalador de las líneas telefónicas, a los electricistas, incluso tuvieron que suspender las entrevistas al personal doméstico, nadie era capaz de contener su mal genio.

Luego que casi todo el mundo se hubiese ido, incluido Traize que se había ido triste porque su pequeño dragón no había accedido a irse con él, Heero salió de su habitación y entró a la de Dúo y tomó el cuaderno de bocetos que él había hecho y regresó a la suya para verlos con mayor detenimiento, eran realmente hermosos, no podía negarlo, Dúo Maxwell tal vez pudo llegar a ser tan bueno haciendo pinturas como el gran Leonardo o Miguel Ángel. Sonrió para sí, estaba siendo poco objetivo porque le gustaba el fantasma.

"Hee-chan" – le dijo este acostándose sobre la espalda de él – "me gustaría más que los vieras en mi habitación, allí puedo tocarte mejor y acariciarte a mi antojo"

- Quiero ver los dibujos, no que abuses de mí – le contestó mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

"Yo no abuso de ti" – le replicó molesto – "no es abuso si tú te dejas hacer"

- Muy bien, pero estoy cansado, quítate de encima.

"¿No te gustaría ser tú quien...?" – un ruido lo interrumpió, sonaba como un cristal roto – "¿Qué fue eso?"

- Tal vez se le cayó un cuadro a Trowa – dijo Heero y se asomó a mirar, caminó hacia el cuadro y vio como un vapor blanco se iba por entre las rendijas levantó la pintura y la volvió a colocar sobre la pared.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Wufei al llegar a su lado sin ver a Dúo que permanecía junto al japonés.

- Al menos así se calmarán los ánimos – dijo Quatre mirando los restos del vidrio – las malas energías se han esfumado al quebrarse el vidrio, pero en definitiva no se han ido.

- Mejor recogemos esto – señaló Trowa mirando los cristales rotos – no queremos que ahora se derrame sangre ¿verdad?

Heero cerró los ojos, habían cenado temprano con la idea de madrugar para ir a la ciudad vecina a comprar los nuevos artefactos para los baños, las pinturas para el interior y el exterior y las cerámicas de los baños para poder terminar la casa. Pensaba en los bocetos de Dúo, eran muy buenos, en lo bien que se veían haciendo el amor en sus dibujos y se preguntó que se sntiría hacer el amor con él antes de quedarse profundamente dormido...

Dos ángeles se paseaban de la mano por una colina llena de coloridas flores silvestres, uno vestía por completo de color blanco y tenía unas blancas y esponjosas alas, el cabello castaño oscuro y unos bellos e inteligentes ojos azules; el otro vestía completamente de negro, con dos alas del mismo color pero igual de esponjosas que las de su amado, el largo cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de su compañero tomado en una trenza y unos lindos y expresivos ojos violeta.

- Heero, me gustaría estar siempre así contigo – se apoyó en su hombro – ¿No te gustaría ser como los humanos y permanecer para siempre juntos?

- Mh – le respondió.

- Siempre tan comunicativo – le sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello – te amo.

- Yo a ti – le correspondió el beso – pero debemos regresar, no podemos dejar a San Honorio solo, nuestro deber es cuidarlo.

- Es un hombre santo, no tenemos que cuidarlo tanto ¿o sí?

- Dúo – lo regañó – si el malo lo tentase a él y nosotros no estuviésemos a su lado para ayudarlo, nuestra misión sería un fracaso.

- Si, lo sé, pero yo quiero estar a solas contigo – se abrazó a él – hace mucho que no nos damos un besito picarón siquiera, tú estás de guardia de día y yo de noche ¿a qué hora podemos hacer el amor si no estamos juntos?

- Dúo – le reclamó – nuestro amor está por encima de eso.

- Lo sé, pero quiero sentirte dentro de mí, que seamos uno – replicó – por favor.

- Tenemos que pedir autorización y alguien que nos reemplace por un par de horas.

- Que sea un fin de semana ¿sí? – saltó ante la idea – yo podría hacerte algunas cositas que he escuchado por allí que puedes hacer con tu pareja.

- Pervertido.

- Te aseguro que te gustará – le dijo sonriendo algo colorado – ven, vamos a pedir permiso ¿ok?

- Hentai – respondió pero se dejó llevar.

Trowa se sentó en su cama sin desvestirse, no podía dormir rumiando la ira que tenía contra Quatre ¿por qué siempre que se le cruzaba un hombre guapo le tenía que coquetear tan descaradamente? Ni porque Wufei estaba allí se había abstenido de hacerlo y eso que este le había lanzado miradas que congelarían a cualquiera. Golpeó el colchón con un puño, realmente él no era del tipo que dejaba ver las emociones, pero esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos para su gusto y debía cortar por lo sano o mataría a alguien.

- Maldición – gruñó entre dientes y se levantó – acabaremos con esto de una buena vez – salió de su habitación decidido a ponerle un alto a su amado y hacerle ver que si lo quería no lo hiciera encelarse o lo perdería y entró en la del árabe – Quatre, necesito... – pero él no estaba allí, sólo estaba su ropa de dormir – parece que se está bañando – sonrió malicioso y una luz se hizo en su cerebro – bien, esperaré – se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama, pero se sintió incómodo y se quitó la camisa, al poco rato los pantalones la acompañaron y finalmente la ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas sin apagar la luz, no quería dormirse.

Pero una bruma blanca comenzó a brotar del suelo y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Cambió de posición y se destapó dejando todo su cuerpo descubierto para que quien entrara lo viera en todo su esplendor.

Al poco rato entró Quatre en su habitación envuelto sólo por la toalla, sus poderes síquicos le habían dicho que el único que rondaba por la casa era Dúo y de seguro él ni lo miraría, estaba cuidando a Heero seguramente, los demás estaban todos totalmente dormidos. Pero una visión lo detuvo en la puerta, allí, en su propia cama, estaba Trowa completamente desnudo, de espaldas a él, pero igual de espléndido. Saliendo de su asombro, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado pasando el seguro, avanzó hacia la cama quitándose la toalla, se subió al lado de su amado y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente haciendo extraños arabescos en su piel suave. Se inclinó un poco y pasó la lengua por su columna lentamente, saboreando su carne a su paso.

- Mm, que rico – dijo al llegar a la base.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo el latino mirándolo adormilado.

- Saboreando el caramelo que encontré en mi cama.

- Quería hablar contigo – le dijo tratando de darse vuelta pero Quatre no lo dejó – ¿qué pretendes? – le dijo alarmado al ver que se sentaba sobre su trasero.

- Montarte – le dijo acariciando su espalda hasta las nalgas – es algo que siempre he querido hacerte, es uno de mis sueños.

- Pues... – titubeó.

- Anda, sé bueno con tu Quatre ¿ya? – le dijo acariciando con deseo su trasero – yo seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

- Yo no... – sintió que se recostaba sobre su espalda y le mordía una oreja – ¡ah! – gimió – pero luego me toca a mí.

- Claro – sonrió complacido y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

- ¿Lo has hecho... antes? – preguntó entre preocupado y celoso.

- No – admitió – pero sé como hacerlo – le sonrió y lo comenzó a besar por el cuello bajando lentamente primero hasta una tetilla y luego hasta a otra frotándolas, succionándolas y mordiéndolas hasta ponerlas duras, luego siguió su camino húmedo hasta el ombligo donde se entretuvo enterrando la lengua antes de seguir hasta su meta.

- ¡Ah! – volvió a gemir cuando sintió que la lengua de su amado le acariciaba la parte más sensible de su cuerpo – ¡Quatre!

- Mmm – le dijo mirándolo sin dejar de acariciarle el pene con la lengua, subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión. Luego de torturarlo un poco y hacer que se humedeciera más, se lo introdujo todo en la boca y comenzó a chupar con deleite utilizando las manos para darle más placer. Una de ellas siguió camino hacia atrás hacia otro objetivo y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Sin que ninguno se percatara, una extraña niebla dorada se arrastró sobre ambos y la temperatura entre ambos comenzó a subir, Quatre ya no se sentía conforme con ello y cambió de posición, quería que Trowa le hiciera lo mismo que él le estaba haciendo. Este, ni lento ni perezoso, hizo lo que le pedía en silencio disfrutando de acariciarlo tan íntimamente sintiendo ambos que estaban por reventar.

Ambos ángeles se presentaron ante su superior jerárquico y este los miró preocupado, sabía que ellos dos se amaban con locura, pero no podían ni debían dejar a su custodiado sólo, por mucho que este estuviera de acuerdo con dejarlos libres a ratos para que se amaran, cosa que no cualquier humano haría con tanta gentileza.

- Pero, San Miguel – le rogaba Dúo casi llorando – yo quiero estar un ratito con Heero, y san Honorio no se molestaría si no estamos.

- No, ni aunque consigan quien los reemplace, no está permitido que dos ángeles dejen a su custodiado solo, así que regresen a sus puestos.

- ¿Es malo amar? – le dijo llorando.

- No – le respondió, no le gustaba verlo en ese estado, ello eran sus favoritos.

- Entonces ¿por qué no puedo estar con Heero?

- Pero tienen una misión que cumplir.

- San Miguel, un ratito que sea – insistió – no nos hemos portado mal.

- Vamos, Dúo, san Miguel no puede romper las reglas del paraíso – le dijo Heero – tendremos que volver.

- Pero...

- No llores, corazón, un ángel no debe llorar – lo besó en la frente – volvamos a casa, ya tendremos ocasión de estar juntos.

- Yo quería...

- Yo también – lo interrumpió y desaparecieron.

Wufei apagó la luz y decidió dormirse, ya era muy tarde y debería madrugar al otro día si quería ver la fachada de la casa terminada para tener tiempo de salir con Traize y pasear con él.

- Traize es tan lindo – murmuró antes de dormirse.

Corría por toda la casa completamente desnudo, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y no podía escapar de su acosador, lo miró por encima de su hombro. Es que en realidad no quería escaparse de Traize, al contrario. Sólo estaba buscando el mejor lugar donde hacer el amor.

- Ten cuidado, mi pequeño – le decía este tratando de tomarlo por la cintura pero este se le escabulló una vez más – vamos, no corras tanto.

Al fin abrió una puerta y entró en la habitación. Había una cama enorme con delicadas sábanas de seda roja fuego, se adelantó hacia ella y se sentó esperando a Traize que al instante lo alcanzó.

- Al fin te atrapé – le dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

- ¿Quién dice qué yo quería escapar? – le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a soltarle los botones de la camisa – hazme tuyo ¿sí?

- Cómo quieras, mi dragón – le dijo quitándose la ropa aceleradamente – te gustará sentirme – comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con los labios y le atrapó un pezón haciéndolo gemir de placer – ¿te gusta?

- Mucho – gimió – sigue.

Traize le frotó las caderas contra las suyas haciendo que los miembros de ambos entraran en contacto y sus cuerpos se calentaran todavía más. Bajó por su cintura hasta su miembro alborotado y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente hasta hacerlo botar un poco de semen con el que untó sus dedos y comenzó a prepara el camino por el que habría de penetrarlo.

- Duele – gimió y sintió que era más delicado, pero las caricias sobre el resto de su cuerpo se intensificaron y ni supo cuando estaba listo hasta que el policía se colocó entre sus piernas y de un envión entró en él provocándole un aullido de dolor y placer – ¡ah! – lo tomó por las caderas y lo sentó sobre él para entrar más y más cada vez...

Dúo entró en la habitación de Heero en silencio, sólo en la noche podía pasearse por la casa a su antojo sin problemas aunque Heero estuviera dormido. Era tan lindo así, era en ese momento cuando más ángel parecía, si hasta sus facciones se relajaban por completo y le daban un aspecto de niño bueno. Sonrió, no era para nada imparcial a la hora de juzgar sus habilidades o su belleza, lo amaba demasiado. Se subió en su cama y vio su cuaderno a un lado de Heero, al parecer los había estado revisando nuevamente.

- Dúo – murmuró este entre sueños.

"Eres tan lindo – le acarició la frente – me gusta que me llames en tus sueños, significa que yo también te gusto"

San Honorio había muerto sólo para liberarlos, y Heero se sentía culpable, no quería que su amor fuera la causa de la muerte de una persona tan buena como él, pero nada pudieron hacer, el Señor lo había llamado a su presencia y su alma había ido al lugar que pertenecía, al paraíso.

- Heero, no te deprimas – le dijo Dúo apoyado en su hombro – recuerda que los hombres buenos son los que primero llama el Señor a su presencia, a los otros les da todo el tiempo posible para que se arrepientan.

.- Lo sé, pero él quiso morir para que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos – dijo suspirando – no es agradable.

- No deberíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos dio, de seguro pronto nos mandan a cuidar a alguien más y no podemos estar juntos en mucho tiempo.

- Si, lo sé, pero casi siento como si le faltara el respeto a su recuerdo.

- Heero – le dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito – ¿es que ya no me quieres?

- Sabes que con toda mi alma.

- Ven conmigo, entonces – lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por un sendero lleno de violetas hacia una pequeña laguna.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me dijeron que este lugar te ayudaría a relajarte.

- Mm – lo miró como sospechando algo.

- Son aguas termales, a los humanos los relajan mucho – le dijo quitándose la ropa y guardando sus alas – ven, está deliciosa.

- A mi se me hace que hay gato encerrado – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y sin moverse.

- Anda, no te hará mal relajarte – le dijo sonriendo – nadie vendrá, está prohibido venir aquí – le señaló – el agua está muy rica, calientita, tiene un suave aroma a violetas, te sientes de maravilla al flotar en sus aguas y...

- Dúo...

- Me callo.

- No es eso – le dijo – dijiste que está prohibido entrar aquí ¿verdad? – este asintió – salte del agua, debemos irnos o nos castigarán.

- No quiero.

- Recuerda porqué los humanos fueron expulsados del paraíso.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo.

- Estás rompiendo las reglas, Dúo – lo regañó.

- Oh, vamos – le dijo y lo agarró por un tobillo obligándolo a caer al agua.

- ¡Mira cómo me has dejado! – le reclamó al ver sus alas completamente empapadas – ayúdame a salir, pesan mucho – se quejó al ver que no podía agitarlas para salir del agua.

- Tus alas deberían ser como las mías, de las que puedes ocultar – se acercó a él y lo ayudó a salir del agua mientras trataba de escurrirle un poco de agua de las alas – pareces pajarillo mojado – lo besó en los labios y le comenzó a quitar la ropa mojada – eres tan hermoso, pareces una escultura de esas que nos dijo San Honorio que hacen los hombres – le dijo apoyando las manos en el pecho de Heero.

Ya no había marcha atrás, se dijo Heero ofreciéndole sus labios a su amado y hermoso ángel de sombras, lo que tenía que pasar pasaría, se amarían intensamente en cuerpo y alma.

- ¿Quieres tomarme? – le ofreció su Dúo y asintió recostándolo sobre la hierba mientras lo acariciaba por cada rincón lenta y sensualmente – más – le pidió sintiendo que flotaba en el placer de sus besos – ¡Más!

Lentamente Heero comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo primero con las manos y luego con los labios sin llegar a tocar siquiera aquella zona que tanto ansiaba Dúo le diera atención, pero prefería ver como este se retorcía gimiendo y casi llorando para que le diera el placer de sentirlo dentro.

- ¡Heero! – lloriqueó al verlo bajar una vez más por su vientre sin darle lo que tanto quería.

Heero sonrió apenas y tomó sus caderas hundiendo en su boca el delicioso miembro erecto de su amado, que emitió un chillido de placer que hizo que su cuerpo se despertara por completo también. Bajó una de sus manos y con un poco de su saliva comenzó a dilatarlo con mucho cuidado introduciendo primero un dedo, luego dos y al final tres hasta que sintió que su bello ángel de alas negras ya no daba más, lo sentó sobre sus caderas y lo penetró hasta el fondo.

- ¡Heero! – gimió de placer al sentirlo entro y se aferró a su cuello perdiendo la poca cordura que aún le quedaba...

Dúo observó a Heero que se removía inquieto en la cama, así que se inclinó a averiguar que le pasaba, no quería que su amado estuviera enfermo con fiebre, lo médicos tenían la muy mala manía de manosear a los pacientes y no iba a permitir que aquello le pasara a su Heero, él debía ser el único que tocara su piel. Se inclinó hacia él y escuchó sus débiles susurros.

- Termina para mí, Dúo – gemía – me gusta como me aprietas en tu interior.

Dúo, asombrado, lo destapó y vio que Heero se estaba masturbando, que por eso se agitaba tanto, con cuidado retiró su mano y la reemplazó con la suya frotando con ambas manos aquel delicioso miembro, subía y bajaba en toda su extensión pasando y repasando y frotando con la punta de uno de sus dedos la sensible punta haciendo que Heero se estremeciera de placer cada vez más.

Mientras, afuera de la casa, un ambiente extraño empezaba a encerrar la colina de la casa como si de un domo se tratara y la temperatura dentro de cada habitación subía y subía mientras los cuerpos de los jóvenes comenzaban a llegar al clímax del placer.

Trowa y Quatre hacían el amor apasionada y desesperadamente, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, ahora el latino penetraba al rubio sentado sobre sus piernas mientras se movían compasadamente cada vez más rápido y con más violencia, pero ambos se contenían, no querían llegar tan pronto al orgasmo, pero sus cuerpos sudados comenzaban a perder por completo el control y al final no pudieron más y estallaron de placer.

Casi al mismo tiempo Wufei se dejó ir en medio de su sueño sintiendo que el mundo se llenaba de bellas luces de colores, soñando que era Traize quien lo llevaba a aquel paraíso de placer.

Heero alcanzó el orgasmo con notoria violencia, el placer de su cuerpo era tan infinito que abrió los ojos y vio a Dúo arrodillado a la altura de su ingle con las manos manchadas de su semen y se puso totalmente rojo, había tenido un sueño extraño con él, se habían estado amando, de seguro lo había pillado masturbándose y se había abocado a la labor de complacerlo él.

- Dúo... – le dijo avergonzado pero este trató de huir atravesando una pared al verlo despierto, sin embargo, rebotó con ella y cayó de regreso a los brazos de Heero que lo miró preocupado.

- ¡Qué diablos!

Continuará...

Bien, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el lemmon (mi imaginación está un tantito agotada al respecto, creo que no me quedó como esperaba).

Respondo: (perdonen que no dé los nombres, no los recuerdo puesto que, como ya les dije, no trabajo conectada a Internet, cuando tenga unos seis o siete capítulos, que la historia, según el esbozo es de 10, aunque no va todavía para el final, los bajaré y responderé uno por uno)

No, no es Dorothy (otra tipa que no me gusta, pero la paso más que a la otra bruja), no habrá mujeres en mi fic de ser posible (al menos eso intento)

Sí, es el artista que hizo los vitrales, estaba muy obsesionado con Dúo, aunque no les guste o les dé miedo (Dúo no podía ser el único fantasma, alguien debía ser quien asustara) ya entenderán que pasa y qué hace cuando vea a Heero con Dúo, que ya se juntan.

Bueno, es cierto, cualquiera se obsesiona con él, me refiero a Dúo (me incluyo) estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es tan lindo (me dan ganas de comérmelo como si fuera un chocolatito relleno ¡ñam!).

Seguramente, soy mala por dejarlo en lo mejor, pero de eso se trata, que queden intrigados y me pidan el siguiente con entusiasmo, así me dan ánimos de seguir y pequeñas ideas para el capítulo (mis esbozos son sólo ideas vagas a desarrollar y por el camino las modifico bastante).

Gracias (moito obrigado, Chanty, que antes me equivoqué y te contesté en italiano, es de las pocas cosas que sé decir en varios idiomas, pero se me va la onda) a todos por los reviews que me dejaron.

Shio Chang (Wing Zero sigue en reparaciones, o sea, sigue enfermo, porque el malvado Heero no ha comprado los repuestos)


	6. La Maldición de la bruja

La leyenda del Fantasma 

A mis lectores (que me apuro en seguir)

La Maldición de la bruja 

Dúo se asustó al ver que Heero abría los ojos y descubría lo que le había hecho, si su intención había sido sólo complacerlo, pero no que este se enterara, y ahora lo miraba totalmente sonrojado. De un salto se puso de pie e intentó irse atravesando la pared, pero se encontró con que estaba sólida y chocó con ella cayendo a los brazos del japonés que lo abrazó preocupado.

- Pero, qué demonios – gruñó tocándose la frente, frotándose el chichón y se fijó en sus manos – parece que ya no soy fantasma – dijo molesto.

- Idiota – le dijo Heero enojado – debiste notarlo apenas chocaste.

- No seas malito conmigo – le dijo echándose hacia atrás apoyándose en su pecho – en años que no me dolía un golpe.

- Me imagino – dijo con sarcasmo – además ¿qué hacías aquí?

- Vine a velar tu sueño – dijo ruborizado al recordar – y te escuché murmurando mi nombre, así que me incliné hacia ti, me asusté al ver que te retorcías, intenté averiguar el motivo y me encontré con que estabas... – se cayó al ver su mirada asesina – bueno, y quise ayudarte a tener placer ya que no te lo puedo dar y sentí como...

- Ya entendí – lo cortó rojo también – estaba soñando.

- ¿Sueños húmedos? – se volvió hacia él – ¿qué tal si los hacemos realidad?

- Eres un pervertido – le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- Ah, pero así te gusto – le replicó sentándose en la cama – quiero saber que se siente ser acariciado por tus manos.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo preocupado al ver que se quitaba raudamente la ropa y se metía entre las sábanas junto a él.

- Hacer tus sueños realidad – le dijo abrazándolo mientras le ofrecía su boca.

Heero lo vio a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho lentamente frotando dulcemente los pezones que de inmediato se endurecieron a su paso mientras el trenzado gemía bajito. Posó sus labios en el hombro de su amado y comenzó a morderlo suavemente y pasar su lengua bajando lentamente por su piel dando pequeños mordiscos que luego sanaba frotando con la lengua dejando un beso húmedo mientras seguía bajando hasta atrapar uno de los pésanos ya sensibilizados por sus dedos.

- ¡Heero! – gimió Dúo al sentir que si su boca trabajaba en su pecho, sus manos seguían hacia abajo su camino hasta sus caderas frotando suavemente su trasero y lo apretaban delicadamente.

Heero comenzó a bajar más por su piel deteniéndose en su ombligo hundiendo su lengua en el haciendo que Dúo se tensara al tomar con una mano su impaciente miembro que pedía a gritos atención.

- ¿Te gusta? – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si – dijo sin aire – mucho.

Heero siguió su labor acariciando el interior de los muslos con los labios sin llegar a tocar su miembro, el que seguía frotando con una mano mientras prestaba atención a la protesta de Dúo que quería más cada vez, pero no quería que se fuera tan rápido, así que lo liberó un poco sonriendo ante la protesta del trenzado que no quería que se detuviera.

- Suéltate el cabello – le pidió.

- ¿Eh? – lo miró y se soltó la trenza – no te detengas – le dijo enojado.

- Tonto – ahora si lo atrapó entre sus labios mientras untaba con la saliva de su chico sus dedos y comenzaba a preparar el camino lentamente para que no sufriera mucho cuando lo tuviera dentro.

- ¡Ah! – gimió de placer y dolor sintiendo que ambos se confundían y lo arrastraban a un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles – ¡Heero!

Sintiendo que estaba listo, Heero lo soltó y lo tomó por las caderas poniendo su miembro con cuidado en su entrada de su ángel. Lentamente se hundió en él y se detuvo para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro al ver que derramaba lágrimas.

- Duito, si no sufres mucho, me salgo – le dijo preocupado.

- Si lo haces, te mato – lo amenazó tratando de abrazarlo – te quiero dentro entero – le dijo tratando de abrazarlo – bien adentro.

Heero le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó por la cintura sentándolo sobre él haciendo la penetración más profunda tal como Dúo deseaba en esa posición podían abrazarse y besarse, era más cómodo y más placentero. Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de él, mientras con una mano atrapaba el miembro entre sus cuerpos. Miró a Dúo que al agitarse soltaba más el cabello y se veía tan sensual.

- Ah, Dúo, eres hermoso – le dijo besándolo con pasión hasta quedarse sin aire.

- Tú eres el hermoso – le replicó sintiendo que llegaba al límite – te amo.

- ¡Dúo! – dijo Heero terminando por perder el control de sus actos mientras comenzaba a moverse cada vez con más violencia y velocidad y en un grito apasionado ambos acabaron casi juntos.

Afuera de la casa, el viento comenzó a soplar con violencia y una especie de tormenta eléctrica comenzó a rodearla rápidamente mientras el anterior aullaba remeciendo las ramas de los árboles y se colaba por las rendijas de la antigua casona levando un aire maligno y furioso que despertó a Quatre de manera brusca. Este se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz.

- Que frío hace – dijo y se fijó que estaban destapados – ¿destapados? – se dijo asustado mirando la cama revuelta y miró a su amante que descansaba su brazo en su cintura ¡lo había hecho con Trowa! Se sorprendió, pero acarició la espalda de su amado – diablos – extendió la mano hacia las frazadas y tapó a ambos – Trowa también está helado – lo abrazó.

- ¿Quieres más placer, pequeño? – le dijo éste abriendo los ojos mientras lo atraía hacia su pecho y lo abrazaba fuerte – ya descansamos un poco, estoy dispuesto a seguir si así lo quieres.

- Estoy preocupado – le dijo sin prestarle atención a sus palabras – se siente un ambiente maligno alrededor de la casa y no siento a Dúo, es como si mis poderes estuvieran bloqueados.

- Estas cansado todavía, amor – le acarició la espalda – mejor seguimos durmiendo, son las tres de la mañana – le dijo mirando su reloj pero se asombró al ver que los segundos no pestañeaban – Qué extraño, se detuvo.

- Se te acabaría la pila – le dijo mirando su reloj – le pasa lo mismo.

- Es extraño, si se hubiese acabado la pila, se había borrado la pantalla ¿no? Y sigue encendida.

El viento pareció remecer la casa con furia mientras aullaba y un rayo caía a tierra con un estruendo espantoso.

- ¿Una tormenta eléctrica? – dijo Quatre asombrado – esto no me gusta nada, vamos a ver abajo – se separó de su amante y comenzó a vestirse.

Trowa resopló molesto pero también comenzó a vestirse en silencio, no estaba de acuerdo con eso de levantarse, prefería quedarse acostadito regaloneando que andar por la fría casa a esas horas.

Dúo suspiró cansado, había esperado tanto tiempo por las caricias de Heero, que ahora que lo había tenido se sentía flotar por las nubes en un bello sueño. En realidad, sus expectativas habían sido superadas con creces, siempre soñó con su amor, pero lo de ahora era mucho mejor.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le dijo Heero acariciando sus cabellos ahora sueltos – no quise hacerte daño – le besó la frente.

- No me lo hiciste – le acarició las costillas pero se sobre saltó al escuchar los sonidos de afuera de la casa – ¿qué es eso?

- Parece que hay una tormenta eléctrica – le dijo Heero encendiendo la luz de cabecera – ya pasará, aunque hace frío – cubrió a Dúo con las frazadas, no quería que se helara – mejor sigamos descansando.

- Esto no me gusta nada – murmuró – existen sólo dos motivos por los cuales yo deje de ser fantasma, o me liberé de la maldición de mi tía o ustedes han sido atrapados junto conmigo dentro de la casa – miró a Heero – y me temo que lo más posible es que sea lo segundo.

- No te angusties tanto – trató de tranquilizarlo acariciándolo con ternura.

De repente, una sombra oscura se paró frente a la ventana de Heero y unos ojos rojos brillaron furiosos al ver a quien tenía entre sus brazos. Un rayo iluminó con violencia el exterior y Dúo se enderezó sobresaltado, había sentido una vez más esa misma presencia maligna que cuando se rompió el cuadro y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Heero al ver como se metía bajo la ropa de cama, escondiéndose de algo – vamos, tranquilízate.

- Ella – gimió Dúo realmente asustado temblando entero – liberarse – terminó por decir entrecortadamente.

- ¿Quién? – insistió sacándolo de debajo de las sábanas y vio que Dúo le señalaba la ventana pero no vio nada allí – venga, vistámonos y vamos a la cocina, después del ejercicio tengo hambre.

Dúo lo vio vestirse aceleradamente y miró su ropa, estaba muy gastada y sucia, no podía andar así con su novio, por mucho que no salieran de la casa. Heero se volteó a verlo y notó su mirada en el suelo, en su ropa, y sonrió con ternura. Volvió al closet y sacó un traje deportivo y ropa interior para su novio, se la entregó en silencio y lo ayudó a vestirse.

- Sólo te he traído problemas desde que éramos ángeles – murmuró mientras Heero le ponía el polerón – fue mi culpa que nos volviéramos humanos.

- No, Dúo, aquello no fue un castigo – lo acarició tomándolo del mentón con delicadeza obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos – nos premiaron por amarnos, así podíamos estar juntos sin tener más que cuidarnos entre nosotros.

- Pero yo no fui capaz de cumplir mi parte.

- Dúo – suspiró cansado – vamos a la cocina – lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó.

Los cinco se reunieron en la cocina, ya Heero y Dúo estaban sentados en un rincón con el primero tratando de tranquilizar al segundo que no hacía otra cosa que repetir una y otra vez "ella" y "liberarse" ya que el resto de sus palabras eran totalmente incomprensibles entre los ahogados sollozos del trenzado que permanecía entre los brazos del japonés.

- No te entiendo – le decía Heero acariciando su cabello.

Quatre lo miró asombrado, Heero acababa de extender unas enormes, bellas y esponjosas alas blancas alrededor del joven que no era otro que el fantasma, solo que ahora tenía una apariencia más "viva".

- Me gustaría saber que diantre está pasando fuera de esta casa que no me deja dormir – les dijo Wufei molesto con cara de sueño – parece que hay una soberana tormenta eléctrica, pese que en estas fechas no debería haberlas.

Quatre se asomó a ver y vio una sombra que circulaba por los jardines mientras el viento soplaba con gran violencia afuera azotando los árboles. En eso estaba cuando notó que la sombra tenía unos ojos rojos llenos de ira que caminaba hacia la casa, retrocedió al notar su fuerte presencia maligna y odiosa y se ocultó entre los brazos de Trowa que lo miró preocupado.

Dúo miró sobre el hombro a Quatre y vio como aquella sombra negra miraba a Heero furioso y se asustó aferrándose a él con más fuerza extendiendo sus propias alas negras en un intento de protegerlo del mal, pero Heero sintió su miedo y levantó la mirada topándose con aquellos ojos llenos de odio.

Trowa y Wufei se volvieron a ver que miraba Heero tan fijamente y con tanta frialdad y vieron que una sombra negra se esfumaba.

- Deben irse – les rogó Dúo entre sollozos – no quiero que se conviertan en lo mismo que yo – miró a Heero separándose de él guardando sus alas – si se quedan más tiempo ya no podrán salir jamás.

- No me iré sin ti – le dijo Heero decidido.

- ¡NO PUEDES QUEDARTE! – le dijo perdiendo la calma.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi novio y me quedo contigo – le dijo porfiado cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN FANTASMA!

- Si estoy contigo ¿qué importa ser fantasma?

- ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA, SI TÚ TAMBIÉN TE CONVIERTES EN FANTASMA, ELLA HABRÁ GANADO Y EL DEMONIO ENCERRADO EN LA MINA QUEDARÁ LIBRE!

- Ok, no te exaltes – le dijo y abrió la puerta de la cocina y descubrió algo extraño, el viento trataba de atraparlo y llevárselo lejos, así que cerró la puerta con violencia – no se puede salir de la casa, sopla con demasiada violencia el viento, no podríamos llegar a la base de la colina sin un accidente.

- Demonios – murmuró Wufei molesto – ¡DEBÍ IRME CON TRAIZE COMO ÉL ME LO PIDIÓ! – despotricó – al menos estaría a salvo.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Wufei – le dijo Trowa con sarcasmo.

- No es por eso – se defendió el chino.

- No empecemos una pelea sin sentido, por favor – le dijo Quatre.

- Wufei, es mejor que llames a Traize – le dijo Heero tomando el teléfono – es extraño que tengamos luz eléctrica y teléfono con semejante tormenta afuera.

- Pues es más extraño lo que le pasa a los relojes – le dijo Trowa mostrándole el suyo – se quedó detenido pero encendido.

- ¿Quieren callarse? – les dijo Wufei molesto – ya bastante ruido tengo con la tormenta como para aguantarlos a ustedes.

- Se nota que Traize aún no te conoce bien – le dijo Trowa fastidiado – con tu genio, el novio no te durará mucho.

Wufei lo ignoró y escuchó como el teléfono repicaba por cuarta vez. Ya estaba por colgar cuando la voz adormilada del jefe de policía le respondió.

- ¿Aló? – le dijo el hombre más dormido que despierto.

- ¿Traize? Soy Wufei – lo saludó el chino.

- ¿Corazón mío? – le dijo este ya totalmente despierto y alarmado – ¿ha pasado algo malo?

- Bueno, yo...

- ¿O sólo querías escuchar mi voz? – le coqueteó

- Sí – se sonrojó al ver las miradas divertidas.

- Entonces es una llamada obscena – le dijo divertido.

- ¡NO! – respondió aún más rojo dándole la espalda a sus amigos – es que hay un problema en casa ¿podrías venir por mí?

- Si te hubieses venid conmigo como te pedí... – empezó.

- No me regañes ahora – le dijo – ven, por favor.

- Muy bien, voy para allá.

Wufei colgó y se volvió a sus amigos que lo miraban divertidos, incluso Heero trataba de ocultar la risa que le causaba ver al chino como tomate.

- Parece que a nuestro pequeño dragón le han robado el corazón – dijo Trowa abrazando a Quatre – ¿qué te dijo?

- Que ya viene.

- Entonces, mejor nos vamos a la sala a esperar que amanezca y prendemos la estufa, allí estaremos cómodos y abrigados –dijo Heero poniéndose de pie manteniendo a Dúo abrazado a su pecho.

- Te ves muy bien de ángel – le dijo Quatre sonriendo mientras le tocaba las plumas de un ala sin darse cuenta que Trowa se tensaba a su lado – te lo había dicho ¿verdad? Siempre has tenido esa aura.

- Creo que mejor dejas de coquetearle – le dijo Dúo mirando a su novio y luego a Trowa – ¿no están juntos?

- Sí – dijo Trowa tomando a Quatre por la cintura – pero este es un crío coqueto.

- Solo quería saber si eran tan suaves como se veían – se defendió – no le coqueteaba.

- A mí no me pareció aquello – lo levantó del suelo y se lo llevó en brazos a la sala en donde se sentó en un sofá con él sobre sus piernas.

Heero lo imitó poniendo a Dúo en su regazo mientras Wufei se sentaba en el suelo con un paquete de malvas chocolatadas mirándolo fijamente.

- Una pregunta, Yuy ¿por qué no guardas tus alas?

- Porque no puedo.

- Mis alas son retráctiles, las de Heero no – explicó Dúo recostándose sobre el pecho de su novio – tengo sueño ¿me puedo dormir mientras?

- Claro – le dijo acurrucándolo entre sus brazos y cubriéndole con sus alas.

- Yo también quiero – dijo Quatre mirando a Heero – ¡Ay! – se quejó al sentir el golpe que le daba su novio – ¡Trowa! – le reclamó.

- Te lo advertí – le dijo Trowa acomodándolo entre sus brazos y cubriéndolo con una frazada que ni supo de donde salió.

- Traize – suspiró Wufei deseando que llegara pronto a sacarlo de allí.

Traize se vistió apresuradamente, si Wufei lo había llamado era porque algo grave había pasado, no creía que, con lo orgulloso que había visto que era en tan poco tiempo de conocerse, lo llamara a esas horas sin tener un buen motivo para hacerlo. No queriendo alarmarse mucho más, corrió hacia su auto con las llaves en la mano y un abrigo, era extraño el clima que se había desatado sobre el pueblo sin previo aviso. El viento soplaba bastante fuerte y la helada lluvia que caía mermaba la visibilidad notoriamente. Encendió el motor y la calefacción, tal vez debía devolverse por una frazada para cubrir a su pequeño, pero decidió no perder más tiempo, quizás le pasara algo malo a su amorcito si tardaba mucho más en llegar.

El camino hacia la mansión era difícil y no porque hubiese mucho tráfico, que a las cuatro de la mañana y con la intensa tormenta desatada casi nadie andaba en la calle, era más que nada porque el viento había desprendido las hojas de los árboles y la lluvia no le permitía ver nada. Además, estaban los fuertes rayos que caían muy cerca y no quería morir sin llegar al lado de su amado.

Pero algo lo detuvo bruscamente, era como si hubiese chocado contra algo. Se cerró la chaqueta y se subió el gorro antes de bajarse del vehículo. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la nariz del mismo hasta chocar contra algo, era como una pared invisible que no le permitía subir la colina. Caminó un buen rato con la mano apoyada sobre la barrera buscando una abertura que le permitiera llegar hasta su amado pero rodeó toda la colina regresando hasta su coche.

- ¡Wufei! – lo llamó, pero sabía que no lo escucharía.

Wufei ya estaba más que nervioso al ver que Traize no llegaba, se sentía casi como un violinista, sus amigos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente con sus parejas abrazaditos y calientitos y él allí, sólo, sin nada más que algunas malvas mientras esperaba la llegada de su amado.

- ¡No es justo, yo también quiero dormir abrazado! – protestó molesto abrazándose a si mismo – ¡yo también tengo un novio que me quiere y quiero que me abrace!

Dúo abrió los ojos al escuchar al chino y miró hacia la ventana sintiendo un algo extraño en si interior, se salió del refugio que formaban los brazos y las alas de su amado y caminó hacia la ventana mirando hacia el exterior, no le gustaba para nada aquella terrible tormenta, era casi como aquella por la cual era prisionero de la casa. Se asustó al sentir a alguien a su lado y vio a Quatre de pie a su lado.

- Perdona, no quise asustarte – se disculpo el rubio al verlo soltar el aire contenido – me preocupa que Traize aún no llegue hasta aquí ¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo?

- No, me parece que ya nadie podrá sacarnos de aquí – respondió sintiendo escalofríos correrle por la espalda – esta esencia quiere liberarse por medio de nosotros.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO! – dijo una voz tenebrosa y se escuchó una violenta carcajada y ambos regresaron a ocultarse a los brazos de sus respectivos novios que los miraron asustados y sorprendidos al despertarse – JAJAJAJA – su risa retumbó por toda la casa helando la sangre de los cinco jóvenes que miraron hacia todos lados buscando su origen – AL FIN LOS DOS ÁNGELES ESTÁN JUNTOS Y TENGO LAS CUATRO ALMAS QUE NECESITO PARA EL SACRIFICIO DE LIBERACIÓN – aseveró dejándolos totalmente helados con su risa tétrica – AL FIN VOLVERÉ AL LUGAR AL QUE VERDADERAMENTE PERTENEZCO.

- ¿Dijo cuatro almas? – dijo Wufei asombrado – pero aquí estamos sólo tres personas aparte de los ángeles – los miró y dijo asombrado – ¡TRAIZE!

Continuará...

Este lo pongo con el anterior, a ver si descubren a quien pertenece la cuarta alma ¿será Traize? Ya se los diré en el siguiente capítulo.

Wing Zero (Shio Chang anda en campaña de comprarse un nuevo Pc, este ya no aguanta más ¿alguien que me preste el dinero?).


	7. Atrapados entre dos mundos

La leyenda del fantasma Atrapados entre dos Mundos. 

Dúo y Quatre temblaban como hojas al viento abrazados a sus respectivos novios mientas aquella terrible risa se alejaba de ellos retumbando en la casa mientras la tormenta tomaba mayor intensidad haciendo que la luz pestañeara, bajara el voltaje y luego se normalizara.

- Dijo que tenía a los dos ángeles y cuatro almas para el sacrificio de liberación – dijo Wufei – Espero que no sea la de Traize.

- No – dijo Heero tranquilo extendiendo de nuevo sus alas en torno a Dúo – Traize se encuentra afuera, bajo la colina, no llegará jamás hasta aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le dijo Dúo mirándolo.

- Tal como nosotros no podemos salir, él no puede entrar.

- ¿Y de quién es la cuarta alma? – le dijo Quatre apoyado en el pecho de Trowa preocupado.

- Es de alguien que ha estado prisionero aquí muchos años – dijo Trowa mirando a Wufei – recuerda lo que nos dijo Traize, lo encontraron muerto a los pies de aquel vitral.

- ¿Quién? – dijeron Dúo y Quatre con curiosidad.

- ¡El artista que hizo los vitrales! – dijo Wufei – debe ser aquella sombra negra que vimos hace un rato y que miraba a Yuy con tanto odio.

- ¿Se refieren a Aoshi Niyasaki? – dijo Dúo pensativo – solía pasar mucho tiempo en esta casa, en especial cuando comenzó constantemente mi tía a venir a ver al abuelo, creo que quería convencerlo de dejarle la casa, él me rondaba mucho diciendo que yo era un niño hermoso y más de alguna vez noté que no me miraba con ojos de artista – se estremeció – una vez trató de besarme, pero me escapé porque apareció mi padre, así que comencé a esquivarlo y cuando estaba aquí me iba a mi habitación a dibujar a Heero, eso me daba paz.

- Traize nos contó que después que desapareciste se volvió loco y que mató a tu tío tratando de descubrir dónde te habían metido, que fue encerrado en un manicomio, pero que escapó y lo encontraron muerto a los pies del vitral que casi le roba el alma a Yuy – dijo Wufei.

- Tal vez ese vitral tiene la clave para entender este lío – dijo Quatre mirando a Dúo – de seguro si por allí se entre, nos indique la salida.

- Wufei, ve si aún tenemos línea y llama a Traize.

- Bien – y se fue a la cocina a hablar con él.

Heero soltó a Dúo cansado, pero había algo extraño, no sabía qué, así que cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco...

El humano al que cuidaban era un excelente artista, le encantaba pintar ángeles y querubines, algunos seres mágicos y otros fantásticos, pero eran sus favoritos, así que les pidió que se juntaran en el prado porque quería que ambos estuvieran juntos para hacer un cuadro especial, quería dejar un cuadro con ambos guardianes de su alma puesto que en muy contadas ocasiones ellos estaban juntos.

- ¿Estará bien? – dijo Dúo preocupado, no podía andarse paseando a plena luz del día, ya que sus poderes eran muy débiles a la luz.

- No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte – le dijo Heero cubriéndolo con sus alas – quiero protegerte – le acarició la mejilla.

- Se ven tan bonitos así – les dijo el monje – los pintaré así, no se muevan – les pidió sonriendo y comenzó a dibujar.

Dúo seguía mirando al frente agachado con sus alas levemente recogidas cubierto por las alas blancas de Heero que lo protegían mientras este permanecía de pie con aire protector vigilando no sólo al moje, sino también a él, se notaba que era alguien que cumplía con su deber más allá de sus propios deseos.

- Ya está listo el dibujo – les dijo el monje y Heero ayudó a Dúo a ponerse de pie cubriéndolo siempre con sus alas – vean como se ven.

- ¡Guau! – exclamó Dúo – ese ¿soy yo? Parezco un niñito indefenso.

- Claro que lo pareces – le dijo Heero divertido – es porque no estás acostumbrado a estar a la luz del sol – lo abrazó – ¿tiene que volver a posar?

- Eres sobre protector – le dijo el monje – no, no es necesario – le sonrió.

- Vuelve a descansar – le ordenó.

- Como usted mande, amo – le dijo burlón y desapareció.

- Lo amas mucho ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Se nota bastante – sonrió el monje – espero que algún día sean libres de la obligación de cuidar a la gente para que estén siempre juntos.

- Lo veo un poco difícil, somos ángeles de la guarda.

- No siempre será así.

Heero se encogió de hombros y se quedó en silencio vigilando al monje que tranquilamente seguía pintando a los ángeles.

Wufei escuchó el sonido de la campañilla tan sólo una vez antes que Traize le contestara.

- ¿Estás bien, mi pequeño? – le dijo luego de saludarlo

- Que no soy pequeño – le reclamó sonrojado – pero estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Hay una especie de barrera invisible alrededor de la colina que no me permite llegar a tu lado – le dijo – la seguí por todos lados, pero nada.

- Que bueno – suspiró más tranquilo.

- ¡CÓMO VA A SER BUENO QUE NO PUEDA LLEGAR A TU LADO!

- Tranquilo – le dijo Wufei divertido – lo bueno es que tú eres nuestro contacto con el exterior y que estás a salvo.

- No entiendo de lo que me hablas.

- Es que esta tormenta nos tiene atrapados dentro de la casa... – dudo acerca de contarle acerca de lo que había pasado, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió no decirle nada, sólo lo preocuparía más – y tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa hasta que amanezca.

- Mi pequeño, me estás mintiendo – le dijo Traize seguro – dime la verdad, algo malo pasa allí dentro.

- No, Traize, no pasa nada.

- Mira, ya me di cuenta que no quieres preocuparme, pero me angustia más no saber qué es lo que te está pasando.

- Es que... – se cayó un segundo – no es muy bueno.

- Dímelo, amor, yo trataré de ayudarles.

- Estamos prisioneros de la casa – dijo al fin – Heero anda buscando una forma de salir de aquí, pero no tenemos pistas para comenzar. Además...

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, una voz nos dijo que ya tenía lo que necesitaba para hacer el ritual de sacrificio para su liberación.

- De seguro el demonio atrapado en la mina – dijo pensativo – sólo puede salir de la misma manera en que fue apresado.

- Le diré a Heero, tal vez encontremos algo que nos sirva para salir de aquí.

- ¿Le preguntaron por las palabras que tu amigo descubrió en los vitrales?

- No.

- Puede que allí esté la respuesta que tanto necesitan.

- Gracias, Traize – le dijo – espero verte pronto.

- Yo también – le mandó beso – hasta pronto, amor mío.

- Hasta pronto – respondió y colgó suspirando. Miró por la ventana y vio la sombra de ojos negros que se paseaba una vez más por los jardines, así que volvió aceleradamente a la sala.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le dijo Dúo sentado a un lado de Heero que dormía con sus alas replegadas recostado en su regazo.

- Traize dice que hay una especie de barrera que no lo deja llegar hasta nosotros, que la recorrió entera, pero no encontró la manera de pasar y que la voz que escuchamos es, seguramente, del demonio encerrado en la mina y que trata e salir de la misma manera en que fue aprisionado.

- Entonces ¿para qué necesitaría cuatro almas humanas? – dijo Quatre preocupado – se supone que los ángeles lo encerraron.

- No lo sé.

- Si supiéramos cómo fue encerrado, podríamos saber como detenerlo – se volvió hacia Dúo – ¿recuerdas algo?

- Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo quedé atrapado yo – negó con la cabeza – apenas y tengo recuerdos de mi vida como ángel de la guarda de tres hombres santos y de un científico loco antes que nos liberaran de nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Cuatro hombres? – le dijo Trowa.

- Allí está porqué necesita cuatro almas – dijo Quatre – tres de ellas relacionadas entre sí y la cuarta dedicada a algo muy diferente.

- Tres artistas y un hombre de ciencias – dijo Heero enderezándose – el de los vitrales, el restaurador de fachadas y el restaurador de pinturas son las almas relacionadas y Quatre, dedicado a las ciencias paranormales, el científico.

- Pero los tres eran hombres de Dios – dijo Dúo.

- Y pintores – le señaló el cuadro en donde estuvieran los ángeles - ¿recuerdas al primero que custodiamos? – Dúo asintió – él es el artista.

- ¿Qué haremos? El alma del artista se anda paseando por los jardines – le informó Wufei – no me gusta para nada su presencia.

- Si lo que nos dijo Traize es cierto, el tipo debe ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Dúo, tratará de deshacerse primero de Heero antes que cualquier cosa, más si ya los ha visto juntos.

- Traize me recordó de las palabras que descubriste en los vitrales – le dijo Wufei – yo no pude traducirlas porque es un japonés muy antiguo, tal vez algún modismo especial.

- Debemos verlos – dijo Heero poniéndose de pie – debemos estar alerta, sabemos que quiere liberarse – Caminaron a la biblioteca y vieron que los cuadros con los ángeles estaban de vuelta – que extraño.

- Es porque ambos están libres del presente, por ello las imágenes volvieron a su lugar – dijo Quatre – veamos que nos dicen las imágenes.

Trowa extendió uno a uno los dibujos sobreponiéndolos uno al otro viendo como se formaban las palabras que Heero repitió en voz alta:

- Emagna xion Inoshi toki tamashi omae ituya nagaki feista reigo naka – frunció el ceño pensativo – es incomprensible el mensaje, ninguna palabra tiene relación con la otra – miró las imágenes.

- Tal vez están mal organizadas – dijo Quatre – recuerdo que el japonés se lee de izquierda a derecha y de atrás para adelante.

- De todas maneras no nos diría nada, las leí en ese orden – miró los dibujos y notó algo más – Trowa, dime ¿cuál es la perspectiva de las imágenes?

- El artista hizo todos los dibujos desde distinto ángulo – dijo Trowa pero igual miró los dibujos – aunque pareciera que todos miran hacia el mismo punto.

- Y las imágenes son, en si, una secuencia de algo que ocurrió – señaló Heero – debemos averiguar a donde miran los vitrales.

- No – dijo Dúo atravesándose en su camino – es lo que el demonio quiere, atraernos a los vitrales, por medio de ellos atrapó mi alma y la del artista, así que va a intentar lo mismo con ustedes y no lo voy a permitir.

- Pues ellos son la única pista que tenemos de donde podemos encontrar la salida de este mundo horrible – le dijo Wufei molesto – Traize me está esperando afuera y no quiero convertirme en fantasma y no poder hacerlo con él – agregó y se sonrojó al ver lo que había dicho.

- Recuerdo algo – dijo Dúo mirando a Heero fijamente – el monje que hizo ese cuadro – señaló el cuadro que decía "quiero protegerte" – me dijo algo la noche en que murió: "¿sabes, pequeño ángel? Los ojos son las ventanas del alma"

Heero lo miró y volvió a ver las palabras escritas en los dibujos.

- Tienes razón, Dúo, aquí dice "Solo los ojos de un ángel rebelarán la verdad y el camino de su alma"

- Pero dijiste... – empezó Wufei.

- Sé lo que dije, que las palabras no tenían sentido – lo cortó – pero es que en este japonés – señaló los dibujos – no se encuentran algunas palabras.

- Pues deberían tratar de recordar algo más, por ejemplo cómo aprisionaron a ese demonio – dijo Wufei muy molesto ya.

- Mm – dijo Heero cerrando los ojos – sí, re cuerdo algo.

Era una noche sin luna y ellos se habían quedado recientemente sin custodiado dado que éste había muerto repentinamente de una extraña enfermedad, así que ambos salieron a pasear tomados de la mano. A Heero no le molestaba perder un poco de sus poderes de noche porque era sabido que el ángel nocturno era muy poderoso en las sombras, más de lo que él era de día, incluso podía causar la muerte, aunque no se le estaba permitido a no ser que tuviera esa orden.

Dúo estaba contento, era extraño que Heero accediera a salir con él por la noche, pero estaba decidido a cuidarlo si era necesario. Sonrió al llegar a la colina, allí habían nacido ambos al mismo tiempo, dos ángeles de la guarda para un hombre muy especial, un científico bastante loco que soñaba con volar por los aires como las aves, pero cuyos experimentos jamás resultaban.

- ¿En qué piensas, Dúo? – le dijo pasando le brazo por su espalda atrayéndolo hacia su costado – estás demasiado callado.

- Me retas cuando hablo mucho – le replicó divertido.

- Pero no es normal que te quedes en silencio tanto tiempo.

- Pensaba en nosotros, en nuestro amor ¿crees que el Padre nos dé unas vacaciones para estar juntos? – le preguntó.

- ¡Qué asco! – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – amor, una porquería de los humanos – agregó poniéndose de pie.

- Un demonio – murmuró Heero extendiendo sus alas – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vaya, vaya, que manera de recibir a un hermano.

- ¿Hermano? – escupió Dúo como si fuera un insulto – no juegues.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió Heero molesto.

- Simple, pequeño ángel de la guarda, supongo – le dijo con cara de aburrido – vengo a llevarme unas cuantas almas para mi jefe, los humanos son muy fáciles de engañar.

- Eres un...

- Dúo – lo frenó Heero – sabes que nosotros somos los guardianes de este poblado, no te rebajes a su nivel – lo abrazó – debes irte o te irá muy mal.

- ¿En serio? – se burló – cualquiera sabe que un ángel blanco como tú no tiene poderes en la noche y menos cuando no hay luna.

- Tal vez Heero no los tenga, pero yo sí – replicó Dúo amenazador – vete si no quieres que te mande de regreso.

- Pues lo veo un poquito difícil, angelito – le lanzó un poder que Heero detuvo desplegando sus alas a manera de escudo – veamos de lo que son capaces.

La pelea fue larga, la mayoría de los humanos estaban aterrorizados, más cuando la tierra temblaba por el choque de los poderes, uno de ellos agrietó profundamente la tierra y Heero aprovechó para empujar al demonio, no tenía muchos poderes y los de Dúo comenzaban a mermar dado que amanecía así que usó sus últimas energías en poner un sello con sus muñequeras de oro de Dios, mientras estos permanecieran en su lugar y él estuviera en ese mundo, él no saldría hasta que Dios así lo quisiera.

- Y es todo lo que recuerdo – dijo Heero – mi poder lo selló, pero lo demás, por qué custodiamos a tres hombres santos, no tengo la más remota idea.

- Miren, chicos – dijo Quatre acercándose a un cuadro que no habían visto antes en un rincón de la sala – es como si viéramos el futuro.

Efectivamente, se veía por medio del cuadro como la gente iba y venía buscando a los cuatro chicos, incluso se veía a Traize pálido y desvelado diciendo que Wufei estaba allí, que lo había llamado dos veces pero que no había podido llegar a su lado.

- No puede ser – dijo el chino más pálido aún.

- ¡YO LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN! –lloriqueó Dúo – ¡AHORA SON COMO YO Y NO PODRÁN SALIR JAMAS!

- ¿Quieres calmarte? – le dijo Heero dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – te pones histérico por nada, el futuro no es estático, aún podemos modificarlo y salir de aquí.

- Lo sé, pero ¿cómo?

- Debemos ver los vitrales una vez más – le dijo – de otra manera no conseguiremos nada.

- Traize.

- Vamos – le dijo Trowa agarrando a Wufei y a Quatre por un brazo saliendo al pasillo – lo único que debemos hacer es evitar mirar fijamente al vitral de allí arriba – señaló el de la escalera – ese es el peligroso.

- Es extraño – dijo Heero – los ojos de Dúo siempre miran hacia donde uno está, sin embargo, los míos, desde el vitral que lo mires, miran hacia el mismo punto – señaló – pero ¿qué es lo que ven?

- Pues necesitamos una luz que desde afuera nos muestre lo que ve – dijo Trowa.

- No te dejaré salir – le dijo Quatre preocupado – anda esa sombra maligna en el jardín y no quiero perderte.

De repente, un trueno iluminó uno de los vitrales y se voltearon a mirar el reflejo de la luz en los ojos del vitral que representaba a Heero y se fijaron al fin donde era...

Continuará...

Me cansé, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, algo cortito, lo sé, pero avanzo y los dejo intrigados ¿Qué mira Heero?

Espero les guste.

Wing Zero (Que Shio Zhang sigue en campaña y es poco lo que avanza).

PD. No tiene dedicatoria porque no sé a quien dedicárselo (hay demasiada gente).


	8. La salida está en el infierno

La leyenda del fantasma. 

A Uru, Carmín, Chipita y Terry (del grupo de Gundam Wing)

La salida está en el infierno 

Heero se quedó un segundo viendo como los truenos se repetían una y otra vez entendiendo cada vez mejor las palabras que Trowa había descubierto mientras el azul mirar del ángel de la luz marcaba siempre el mismo punto, como queriendo decirles algo sin que ellos lo comprendieran a ciencia cierta. Se volvió hacia el trenzado mirándolo a los ojos pero este lo esquivó y la sospecha se despertó.

- Dúo, dinos ¿qué había allí?

- No lo sé – le dijo sin mirarlo, pero Quatre podía sentir su miedo, el mismo que pareció traspasarlo en ese instante.

- Desde siempre se ha sabido que un ángel no debe mentir – le dijo Heero tranquilamente – así como tú no sabes hacerlo.

- ¡No sé nada! – insistió.

- No te creo – le dijo molesto.

- Heero, allí están concentradas todas las energías malignas de esta colina – intervino Quatre preocupado abrazándose a Trowa asustado – allí está el demonio – murmuró.

- Así que es eso – dijo Wufei – la entrada a la mina es la que miran tanto.

- Así que es eso lo que temes – le dijo Heero al trenzado abrazándolo contra su pecho – es el camino al infierno, allí está la puerta que yo cerré hace mucho.

- No quiero que vuelvan a separarnos, Heero.

Wufei retrocedió lentamente mirando de nuevo las palabras escritas en el suelo, al parecer decían algo con sólo las primeras letras, empezó a repetirlas una a una y abrió grande los ojos antes de repetir en voz alta su descubrimiento.

- ¡EXIT TO INFERN! – dijo asustado.

- ¿Cómo dices? – le dijo Trowa mirándolo.

- La salida está en el infierno – repitió en español – por eso las pinturas miran hacia la entrada a la mina y las palabras nos señalan a los ojos de los ángeles.

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE EL DEMONIO QUIERE QUE PIENSEN! – dijo Dúo exaltado abrazando a Heero con fuerza – ¡QUIERE QUE BAJEMOS A LA MINA PARA TENERNOS EN SU PODER Y LIBERARSE!

- Cálmate ¿quieres? – lo regañó Heero.

- ¡TÚ SABES CUAN PELIGROSO ES ESE TIPO, SI CON TODO NUESTRO PODER SÓLO CONSEGUIMOS ENCERRARLO, AHORA QUE NO TENEMOS CASI NADA, SERÁ IMPOSIBLE VENCERLO!

- No grites – le dijo molesto.

- ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA! – lloriqueó aferrado a sus brazos – entiéndeme por favor, he estado aquí demasiado tiempo, esperando que al fin vinieras por mí, los días y las noches deambulaba por la casa vacía soñando con el momento en que tú llegaras a liberarme, cuando pudiera besarte, acariciarte, amarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero el tiempo pasaba y no llegabas, mis esperanzas iban perdiéndose, apagándose como una vela ya consumida y cuando al fin llegaste, no cabía en mí de alegría, siempre pensé que esto se acabaría con tu presencia y...

- Dúo – lo cortó – respira.

- No está mal que lo ames así – le dijo Quatre separándose de Trowa poniendo las manos de Dúo – puedes contar siempre con mi apoyo, Dúo, no importa lo que suceda, eres un chico lindo al que me encargaré de ayudar siempre que pueda – le dijo coqueto casi sin darse cuenta

- No deberías ser tan coqueto – le regañó Trowa abrazándolo por detrás – Dúo, conmigo también puedes contar.

- Y conmigo – le dijo Wufei – no los dejaremos solos.

- Gracias – les sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y miró a Heero – tengo miedo, pero les diré que allí estaba el sello que puso mi abuelo sobre la mina del demonio – suspiró – allí había una estatua del sagrado Corazón de Jesús, no sé quién la quitó, tal vez fue mi tía, pero con eso se liberaron sus fuerzas malignas y perdí a mi familia y a mi mismo.

- No te angusties, terminaremos con esto y mantendremos al demonio encerrado en la mina – le dijo Wufei muy seguro – los cinco seremos libres de esta casa.

Quatre y Dúo retrocedieron y los demás movieron la base de la estatua hacia atrás, luego movieron el panel que bloqueaba el acceso y sacaron las vigas que les cerraban el paso.

Quatre abrazó a Dúo al verlo estremecerse cuando un viento helado que salía de la mina pareció rodearlos, a ambos les dio miedo aquella terrible presencia maligna que pareció escapar por unos segundos, pero les dio más miedo las miradas asesinas de sus respectivos novios que los separaron con cierta brusquedad.

- No le coqueteaba a Dúo – se defendía Quatre – es que allí se siente algo terrible – miró a Trowa – tengo miedo – le dijo haciéndose el bebé – protégeme ¿sí? – lo abrazó con fuerza y voi de reojo como Heero miraba a Trowa burlón como quien dice "¿te dejarás manipular... otra vez?" – amor mío – le agregó poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado y Trowa no pudo resistirse más.

- Claro que sí, corazón – aceptó besándole la frente.

- Y el tipo se decía frío como la piedra – se burló Wufei divertido – pero el rubio se lo trae loquito.

- Wufei – lo amenazó el latino.

- Venga, mientras más nos demoremos, menos posibilidades tendremos de salir – los interrumpió Heero entrando en la mina manteniendo a Dúo firmemente agarrado de su mano – no se separen – ordenó.

- El general Yuy ha hablado.

- Cállate, Wufei – le dijo Heero extendiendo sus alas para dar un poco de luz al lugar – me pones nervioso.

- Otro imperturbable que se perturba.

- Me pregunto cómo aparentas tanta calma si sabes que Traize está angustiado por ti allá afuera – le dijo Trowa molesto al fin.

- ¡Traize! – comenzó a lloriquear molesto – no te busques otro novio o te iré a penar hasta el fin de tus días.

- Mejor no se lo hubieses recordado – le dijo Heero mirándolo por sobre su hombro – estaba mejor en silencio.

- Traize – repetía.

Dúo se mantenía pegado al costado de Heero, no le gustaba aquel lugar, esa presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más fría, más maligna y él de ángel sólo le quedaban las alas.

- Ese lugar es horrible, no hay luz, tiene mala ventilación, huele a rayos y la atmósfera es espantosa – comenzó a hablar tratando de tranquilizarse un poco – se nota que esta el la guarida de uno de los caídos ¿a quién más le habría de gustar un lugar semejante? A mi me parece más una cárcel que un buen escondite, yo que rato me habría largado de aquí si pudiera o al menos habría tratado de mejorarlo con unos cuantos detallitos, tal vez me habría traído los cuadros que escondí en la buhardilla antes que muriera el abuelo o los habría pintado como murales en las paredes, me habría rodeado de bellas imágenes de Heero y...

- Dúo, cállate – le dijo Heero rojo como tomate.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya vi tus pinturas – le dijo – eres buen artista, pero no me gustaría que me exhibieras a todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué clase de pinturas hizo? – le dijo Wufei intrigado.

- Me las imagino – dijo Quatre mirándolo casi babeando y Trowa le pegó.

- No lo hagas.

- Heero tiene un cuerpo perfecto, unos músculos deliciosos que es un gusto acariciar y pintar y mis pinturas han resultado ser muy realistas, aunque está mejor equipado de lo que parece en las pinturas – dijo Dúo – su vientre plano, sus caderas estrechas y sus piernas...

- Dúo, cállate – le dijo Heero rojo como tomate otra vez.

- El hombre de hielo – se rió Quatre al fin – espero que algún día los exhibas...

- Pero tú no los verás – le dijo Trowa celoso.

- ¿Por qué no? Heero es un joven bonito y...

- Por lo mismo – lo corto.

En eso estaban que ninguno notó que una sombra negra creaba un segundo pasillo mejor iluminado y que se separaban de los ángeles que seguía su camino por el túnel de la derecha mientras ellos discutían caminando por el de la izquierda.

- Pero, Trowa, si Dúo te pintara a ti, yo si te mostraría al mundo – le dijo Quatre mirándolo a los ojos.

- No – dijo con firmeza esta vez – quieres ver a Heero porque te gusta.

- Sí, pero...

- Oigan ¿y ese par? – los interrumpió Wufei cansado de la discusión mirando a su alrededor – nos separamos.

- ¿Eh? – Quatre miró las paredes de la mina – esto no me gusta, la presencia maligna se ha alejado de nosotros.

- Pero dijo que nos necesitaba para poder liberarse – dijo Wufei – no sé que pretende, pero esto cada vez me gusta menos.

- Venga, sigamos – dijo Trowa recuperando la calma – de seguro los volveremos a encontrar.

- Ojalá no les pase nada malo – dijo Quatre tomándolos a ambos de la mano.

- Oye – le dijo Wufei.

- Sólo me cercioro que no nos vuelvan a separar.

- No tienes remedio – le dijo Trowa enlazando sus dedos con clama.

- Tú tampoco – le replicó divertido.

Dúo se había dedicado a parlotear todo el camino de manera incesante, ya tenía mareado a Heero que a cada rato lo hacía callar, pero que apenas conseguía unos segundos de paz antes que empezara de nuevo. Estaba demasiado nervioso, en especial porque sabía de sobra que pronto legarían al lugar donde estaba encerrado el demonio y esa era la única manera que conocía de distraerse y no pensar y sentir aquella presencia maligna.

- Imagínate – dijo Dúo volviendo a la carga pese a la mirada que le echó Heero – era una piscina tan grande que parecía un lago, aunque tenía el agua templada y con un delicioso aroma a violetas, además, tenias espacio para moverte a tu antojo por tosa su extensión y...

- ¿Y los demás? – lo interrumpió mirando hacia atrás – nos han separado.

- Y yo contándoles de mis fantasías y ellos ni siquiera me escucharon, que mal educados son, se fuero sin despedirse, podrían haber avisado que se iban a devolver ¿no te parece? Si...

- Dúo – lo regañó por enésima vez – nos separaron, no regresaron.

- ¿Verdad? –lo miró preocupado – pero ese demonio dijo que nos necesitaba a todos para liberarse.

- Claro, pero teniéndolos a nuestro lado tenemos los poderes de los ángeles de la guarda, solos, somos simples ángeles.

- No lo había pensado.

- ¿Cuándo recuerdas hacerlo?

- ¡Heero! – le reclamó – eres muy malo conmigo.

- Perdona.

- ¿Uh? – lo miró asombrado y sonrió después – primera vez que lo haces.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pedirme disculpas – lo abrazó y le ofreció sus labios – eres tan lindo.

- Tú también, pero demasiado hablador – lo abrazó y lo besó con ansiedad y luego lo soltó – sigamos, si nos quedamos quién sabe qué terminemos por hacer.

- ¿Sabes? Pensaba que cuando nos liberemos, debemos derrumbar la entrada a la mina y construir aquí un monasterio o algo parecido, con mucha gente que rece para que el demonio permanezca encerrado hasta el fin de los tiempos, nosotros no tenemos el poder de purificarlo, pero podemos mantenerlo encerrado ¿no crees?

- Es una buena opción, sí salimos.

- Saldremos – le sonrió seguro apegándose a su costado nuevamente – te amo.

- Yo a ti – lo abrazó y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme puerta dorada que tenía labradas las alas de varios ángeles y una inscripción que Heero identificó como su nombre.

Dúo miró la puerta y recordó algunas cosas del pasado cuando encerraron al demonio en aquel lugar...

Heero apenas y recuperaba sus poderes, ya que comenzaba lentamente a amanecer, pero ello significaba que los suyos también se agotaban y no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo los embates del demonio aquel, así que hizo un agujero en la colina usando sus últimas fuerzas mientras el sol se asomaba por el horizonte. Entonces fue Heero quien entró en acción y lanzó una esfera de energía contra el demonio obligándolo a caer en el agujero, la fuerza del disparo lo había hecho adentrarse todavía más y a su paso llenó las piedras de un color dorado convirtiendo todo a su paso en oro. Heero entró seguido por él mientras se quitaba las muñequeras y las convertía en dos enormes sellos con adornos de alas de ángel, semejando sus propias alas.

- Mientras este sello permanezca intacto, nadie lo hará salir de aquí – le dijo Heero cerrando las puertas de la prisión con los sellos – espero que nadie tenga el poder suficiente para lograr romperlo.

- ¿Crees que alguien fuera capaz?

- No lo sé, recuerda que el Padre les dio libertad a los hombres, él podría tentarlos con todo esto – señaló la mina – el oro siempre ha sido uno de los metales más apreciados por los hombres y por él algunos son capaces de cualquier cosa.

- Debemos encontrar la manera de evitarlo – salieron – ¿crees que un gran derrumbe la proteja? – Y provocó un terremoto que la hizo desaparecer por completo – regresemos, Heero, debemos descansar.

Heero avanzó hasta a puerta en silencio, aquellas alas lo llamaban, tal vez porque habían sido sus muñequeras, un regalo que el Padre le había dado para que protegiera a los hombres poco antes de darle como compañero a su Dúo, ellos habían sido la base de su poder sobrenatural y había renunciado a ellos para proteger a los hombres y aquello había dado lugar a que tuviera muchos más y que Dúo fuera su compañero permanente. Tocó la puerta levemente pasando delicadamente sus dedos por el relieve y salió disparado hacia atrás.

- ¡Heero! – dijo Dúo agachándose hasta él – ¿estás bien?

- No se te ocurra tocar esa puerta, detrás de ella está el demonio.

- Lo sé – lo abrazó – nadie debe romper el sello que le pusimos.

"Pues sólo allí está la salida" – le dijo el fantasma negro – "Si abandonas a ese ángel, yo te puedo sacar de aquí" – le ofreció.

- No te creo, lo único que quieres es separarme de mi Heero – replicó y vio los ojos rojos de odio que miraban a Heero, pero este tenía su mirada fija en algo detrás del fantasma. Dúo se volvió y vio un esqueleto con largos cabellos castaños – ¿mi tía?

"La muy tonta tocó la puerta" – dijo mirando sus restos – "pero mi amo le robó las energías que ella tenía y así activó los ojos del ángel, allí estaba la entrada a este mundo" – se burló.

- Pero tú estás muerto.

"Porque creí que tú también lo estabas".

- Necesitaba al ángel de las sombras vivo para que atrajera al otro hasta aquí – dijo la misma voz tétrica saliendo desde detrás de la puerta – y me trajera a los otras almas hasta aquí, las seis piezas del rompecabezas pronto estarán en su lugar. – se rió y Dúo tembló notoriamente.

"Amo ¿a qué se refiere?"

Continuará...

Bueno, aquí contesto por nombre y por orden (tal como aparecen en la página de reviews, por si acaso)

VALSED

Se supone que la historia es así, si explicara todo de una vez y no los dejara con la duda de seguro no esperarían con ansias el siguiente capítulo.

DUO V.P.V.M.

Me alegra que lo consideres así de bueno, y me alegro que se lo cuentes a tus amigas, veré que hago para subir un poco de capítulos más largos y más seguidos, pero por ahora va a tener que conformarse, cuando termine la época de los exámenes podré escribir más. Además, no me das tu correo completo ¿es hotmail, yahoo o qué? Espero está vez si me lo mandes para escribirte.

Dark

Ji, tal vez sea cierto que se me pasó la mano, en realidad no era así, pero lo fui arreglado de a poco hasta que me pareció que estaba bien así. Los sueños húmedos son de Heero (aunque yo me paso el rollo). Son algunos más, tal vez los deje en 10 u 11, ya veré.

Gracias por tu apoyo.

Carm

Amiga, me alegro que estés enganchada con la historia, sí, al menos mi mente la concibió así, ¿En serio te asusté? Genial, como ya dije, es mi primera incursión en este campo, no vio al demonio, pero paciencia, ya lo hará. En cuanto a Dúo, si, es un tanto pervertido, pero ha esperado demasiado por Heero.

DUO V.P.V.M.

Me pregunto algo ¿Qué significa VPVM?

VALSED

verás que ahora van saliendo una a una las respuestas, no te angusties que ya se resuelve.

TERRY MAXWELL

No, no es ella, no quiero mujeres en mi fic, ni ella ni Relena (Cuál de las dos me gusta menos) . En fin, genial que te guste el fic y ojalá me cuentes tu historia, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

alba-chan

Bueno, La leyenda del fantasma es una larguísima historia de Stephen King (Lo que no significa que este fic esté basado en ella) y a la que le tomé algunas cosillas, como el título y el artista obsesionado con el hijo de su mecenas (En este caso el nieto) y la casa la saqué del concurso miedo metraje del canal infinito.

Probablemente sea cierto que cualquiera tendría gran imaginación con los chicos estos de protagonistas, pero me alegro que sea la mía la que disfrutas.

FATIMA WINNER

Amiga, me alegro que estés a la espera y que te haya gustado que el capítulo te lo dedicara a ti, sigueme leyendo ¿ok?

Shanty

No sé mucho portugués, pero Muito Obrigado.

VALSED

Con el amorcito que tiene quien no se atreve (me rio de la cara de Heero) Veré que hago para que permanezca igual.

Dark Angel 02

Supongo que tienes razón, Heero se me ha salido un poco de carácter, pero es que necesitaba que contara algunas cosas para complementar la historia, ya veré que diga menos y haga más (como le gusta a Dúo) Y con respecto al trenzado, me gusta más así, osado.

Sekhmet Malfoy

Me alegro, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que les gusten mis historias, y sí, me salió con un airecillo a Guerreros legendarios, por lo de los fantasmas y por lo de los ángeles, pero es bastante diferente como podrás darte cuenta a medida que avance.

Keysie Maxwell )

mi querida amiga, me alegro mucho que te guste, aunque dudo que esta sea mi obra maestra (modestia aparte, espero escribir mejores), y espero pronto poder darte en el gusto como a los demás.

Fatima Winner

En la historia trataré de poner de todo, mis fics generalmente son románticos (allí tienes amado elfo, guerreros legendarios e hijos de la sangre), aunque tengan bastante acción en el campo de batalla (soy fanática de las peleas). En fin, como ya viste, Quatre es un coqueto sin remedio pero sin mala intención, y de que se va a quedar con Trowa, se quedará, al igual que Wufei con Traize. Con respecto a Relena, me niego a ponerla en el fic, ya más adelante la mencionaré dado que ya la maté y me niego a hacerla aparecer.

Ok, al fin respondí todo (parece que hay más reviews que historia) en fin, se hace lo que se puede.

Gracias por leerme.

Wing Zero. (Shio Chang está malita)


	9. Las piezas reunidas

La leyenda del fantasma. 

¿A quien se lo dedico? Adivinen.

Las piezas reunidas 

La risa tétrica del demonio pareció retumbar en la mina haciendo que Dúo se estremeciera hasta la médula mientras se aferraba con mayor fuerza a Heero que se había puesto de pie sacudiéndose.

"Amo ¿a qué se refiere?" – insistió el fantasma.

- Son cuatro almas humanas, una que ambiciona el amor de uno de los ángeles y que ya no pertenezca a este mundo y las otras tres muy amigas del otro ángel, aunque me parece que ahora es al revés – volvió a reírse – nací por la ira de un científico profundamente enamorado de su ángel de la guarda de día y que no soportaba la presencia del nocturno.

- ¿Wallace amaba a Heero? – dijo Dúo asombrado – con razón jamás estaba despierto de noche, siempre supuse que era un hombre sin interés en la bohemia.

- Te odió de corazón – se burló – y tú lo protegías de todo.

- Y los tres monjes eran muy amigos de Dúo, dado que era él quien más trabajo tenía apartando a tus hermanos que los acosaban ¿verdad? Pero eso no explica por qué necesitas a mis amigos.

- Si bien el primero me hizo nacer, los demás fueron sellando mi poder hasta dejarlo casi nulo, pero de a poco volví a atraer a los hombres hasta aquí con el poder de los sellos que pusiste, lamentablemente ninguno tenía el poder suficiente para romper el sello – se rió y Dúo se ocultó entre las alas de Heero – pero sí me dieron fuerzas para atraer a la persona que me habría de dar energía para activar mi poder, me ofreció su alma a cambio del poder infinito y ella traería hasta aquí a los ángeles del cuadro, pero no pudo localizar al ángel de la luz y tuve que tomar su alma.

"Amo, los otros se acercan por el otro túnel".

- Tráelos hasta aquí – le ordenó y la sombra se alejó – él también me ha sido muy útil, su odio hacia Relena Darlean me dio la fuerza para despertar y liberar el alma del ángel de las sombras para que buscara a su contraparte.

- Lo has usado, tal como hiciste con ella – dijo Heero señalando el esqueleto.

- Por supuesto, ustedes, los ángeles del paraíso no se han dado cuenta jamás cuán fácil es apoderarse de sus deseos y volverse poderoso con sus sueños – se burló – es tan divertido jugar con ellos.

- Ellos son un regalo de Dios – le reclamó Dúo molesto – son criaturas frágiles e indefensas que debemos proteger, no son juguetes de nadie.

- Ja, esas cosas se las dijo Él, pero no es cierto, les dio libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, pero a nosotros no, debíamos hacer lo que Él quisiera, seguir sus designios y caprichos...

- ¡Estás equivocado! – dijo Dúo molesto adelantándose – Siempre hemos sido libres para ser lo que queremos ser si nos esforzamos para conseguirlo.

- ¿Eso crees? – se burló – Te transformaste en ángel de la guarda de cuatro humanos y fue muy poco el tiempo que disfrutaste con tu amado y nunca tuviste la opción de oponerte a los deseos de Él – le recordó sarcástico – ustedes no son capaces de decir "no quiero", simplemente hacen lo que les dice.

- ¡NO SE DISCUTE CON DIOS!

- Eres un tonto.

- ¡SÓLO ÉL SABE QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA UNO!

- No es cierto.

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

- No discutas con un demonio – le dijo Heero – ellos jamás entenderán nada.

- ¡CLARO QUE ENTIENDO! ÉL AMA MÁS A ESAS CRIATURAS RIDÍCULAS QUE CREO TAN FRÁGILES E INGENUAS QUE A SUS ÁNGELES QUE ERAN FUERTES Y HERMOSOS.

- Porque ellos no son como nosotros – le dijo Dúo fastidiado – ellos aman incondicionalmente, perdonan, sufren, ríen y lloran y son capaces de olvidar las cosas malas, hay algunos, como ustedes, que no les llegan ni a los talones.

- Ja, si así fuera jamás los hubiesen expulsado del paraíso.

- Pero ellos pueden regresar, ustedes no – le dijo Heero.

- ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO ÁNGEL!

Dúo miró a Heero y este le sonrió tranquilo, de seguro tenía algún plan para salir de allí, era lo más lógico, si estaba provocando con tanta calma al demonio era porque ya sabía dónde estaba su debilidad.

- Típico de un demonio – replicó – olvidan que ellos fueron expulsados del paraíso por su propia soberbia y que no tienen manera de regresar.

- ¡CÁLLATE O TE DESTRUIRÉ!

- Sabes que no puedes hacerlo – le dijo apretando los dedos de Dúo – no sin que te hayas liberado primero.

- ¡MALDITO!

Heero se volvió al sentir la presencia maligna del artista japonés y vio a sus amigos llegar hasta ellos. Trowa cruzó su mirada con la de él y asintió obligando a Quatre a pararse junto a Dúo, manteniéndose junto a Wufei bastante cerca de ellos.

- Aoshi, sepáralos – le ordenó el demonio pero éste se vio frenado por el poder de Dúo – ¿qué pretendes?

- Bien sabes que nuestro poder radica en los humanos que debemos proteger – le recordó Dúo – y como es de noche, mis poderes regresan a mí con ellos aquí, así que mejor anda olvidando tu absurda idea de destruirnos para liberarte.

- Pues la única manera que tienen de salir de aquí es rompiendo el sello pues la salida está a mis espaldas.

- ¿Crees que vamos a ser tan idiotas como para romper el sello cuando sabemos que sólo Él puede derrotarte?

- No tienen otra opción.

- Ya veremos – replicó Heero tomando al otro ángel del brazo – aún nos quedan otros caminos por recorrer.

- ¡Malditos! – y un fuerte temblor remeció la tierra y se abrió el suelo cayendo los cinco por diferentes sectores – los atraparé uno por uno y con su sangre abriré esta puerta.

Heero consiguió girar en el aire y evitó darse soberano golpe en la cabeza al caer, sin embargo, notó que sus amigos no estaban con él en aquella oscura caverna, los había separado y aquello era demasiado peligroso para todos, el demonio había anulado así todos sus poderes sobrenaturales y había dejado a Dúo totalmente indefenso. Se puso de pie muy molesto y sacudió sus alas, allí había agua, un terrible olor a azufre y un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos. "Los caminos de la muerte en el infierno" se dijo y usó sus alas a modo de abrigo, pero no consiguió mucho porque estaban empapadas. Decidió extenderlas para dar un poco de iluminación al lugar y hacer que escurrieran un poco, pero una punzada dolorosa la hizo detenerse, la cueva no era lo bastante ancha para extenderlas por completo.

- ¡Diantre! – gruñó y comenzó a caminar iluminándose apenas con la blanca luz de sus alas – espero que los demás estén bien

Un ruido lo alertó, le era vagamente familiar, así que caminó hasta el lugar, allí vio a un pequeño Dúo sentado en un charco de sangre y se le apretó el estómago, sabía que era eso, el renacer de un ángel como humano, pero era extraño ¿cómo podía ser aquello si Dúo ya no era ángel sino otro mortal más?

- No vas a engañarme llevándome a sentir compasión por alguien que ni siquiera es un ángel de verdad – dijo en voz alta cambiando de rumbo – no puede ser mi Dúo dado que él ya no es ángel fuera de las paredes de esta cueva.

- ¿Ya no me quieres? – le dijo el pequeño mirándolo con sus orbes violetas llenas de lágrimas. Heero, pese a saber que no era su amado, sintió que el alma se le partía en pedazos, esos ojos siempre tuvieron el poder de perturbarlo aún cuando sus sentimientos no se vieran en su cara – sólo necesito que me cuides.

- ¡Tú no eres Dúo! – replicó cerrándose a caer en la tentación de abrazarlo – él jamás me pediría que lo cuidara, aunque estuviera totalmente indefenso.

- ¡Tonto! – le dijo con voz siniestra transformándose en una horrible bestia – habría sido más fácil para ti rendirte que pelear conmigo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo molesto – pues deberías saber que, pese a ser humano, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.

- Ya veremos.

Dúo aterrizó violentamente en un charco de oscuro lodo, el olor era casi insoportable y le causaba nauseas, era horrible. Además, era un lugar terriblemente frío y húmedo, aparte que también se sentía el olor a azufre, pero este era más liviano que el otro.

- ¡Ug! – hizo un gesto tapándose la nariz – ¡qué asco! – dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que creía era la salida de esa horrible caverna – ¿dónde estarán los demás? – miró a todos lados – maldito, nos separó.

Un ruido de pasos se escuchó un poco más adelante así como una luz blanca, intrigado, se asomó a la vuelta y vio un pequeño Heero sentado jugando con un montón de plumas blancas a su alrededor. Sonrió con ternura, le encantaría tener un hijo así, movió la cabeza para sacarse la idea de la cabeza y se acercó más.

- Hola, Dúo – le dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie sonriendo tiernamente.

"¿Heero, sonriendo?" Dijo, si cuando se conocieron ni siquiera lo hablaba, apenas y lo miraba y eso que eran compañeros, su buen trabajo le había tomado hacer que se enamorara de él, en especial porque no podía salir mucho de las sombras de la noche sin quedar indefenso y vulnerable y eso era algo que jamás le demostraría a su amado.

- Tú no eres Heero – le dijo con certeza.

- ¿No te gusto pequeño? – gimoteó.

- Mi Heero jamás daría signos de debilidad – dijo muy serio – lo conocí muy seguro de si mismo hasta en los peores momentos, nada lo amedrentaba, lo asustaba o lo hacía perder los estribos, era capaz de todo y más.

- Pero sólo soy un bebé – insistió tratando de clavarle la duda, pero Dúo se mantuvo firme. Era muy perecido a su Heero, era cierto, tal vez él era así de pequeñito, pero cuando era humano.

- No, los ángeles de la Guarda nacen grandes de manera que sean capaces de defender al humano que protegen, los humanos son los pequeños.

- ¿No me quieres?

- No eres Heero – repitió y se volvió.

- Idiota – le dijo ahora con una voz terrible mientras mutaba en su forma original – lo conoces demasiado bien ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí – sonrió – mi Heero es perfecto como es, serio y todo – explicó – por eso lo amo, es mi fortaleza y mis ganas de vivir.

- Eres más idiota de lo que pensé – replicó el demonio agarrándolo por un ala – pudiendo tenerlo todo, prefieres a un ángel que ya ni sus poderes tiene.

- Yo amo la esencia de Heero, no sus poderes como ángel – replicó molesto.

- ¿En serio? – se transformó en él.

- Podrás parecerte a él, pero sigues sin serlo – le golpeó la mano y se soltó caminando rápidamente lejos de él.

- Habría sido mejor que te entregaras, ángel de la noche – le dijo volviendo a la normalidad – ahora, si quieres salir de aquí con vida, tendrás que pelear contra mí y te diré que no soy un debilucho.

- ¿Ah, sí? – le replicó con sarcasmo – pues no lo pareces.

- Búrlate si quieres, pero veremos quien gana.

- Pues yo no soy un debilucho – replicó el trenzado guardando sus alas.

Trowa y apenas consiguió darse una voltereta en al aire para evitar el golpe, pero de todas maneras cayó sobre algo puntudo, una piedra con forma de estaca que lo pudo haber empalado. Se estremeció mirando la penumbra a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba solo, ni sus amigos ni su novio se veían cerca.

- Este demonio sabe que juntos no es capaz de vencernos – gruñó por lo bajo – pero nos sigue necesitando para liberarse – y comenzó a caminar a tientas hacia un lugar dónde había una pequeña luz amarillenta. Se quedó de pie de una pieza, allí, en medio de una enorme caja de arena blanca había un hermoso bebé con los rasgos de su amado Quatre. Miró a su alrededor y sintió un olor extraño, como de... azufre – ¿Quién eres?

- Quatre – le dijo el pequeño mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos color agua marina – Quatre Raberba Winner – le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo dudoso mientras se cruzaba de brazos ¿acaso el demonio lo creía tan idiota que se iba a confundir al ver aquel bebé pensando que se trataba de su rubio? Lo miró una vez más y notó algo más, su sombra era totalmente diferente a lo que debería ser de un niño pequeño – te llamarás como él, pero no eres mi novio.

- ¿No te gustan los bebés? – hizo un puchero.

- ¿A quién no le gustan? – replicó – pero tú tratas de hacerte pasar por mi Quatre para engañarme y robarme mi alma.

- Veo que no eres tan tonto para ser un simple humano – le dijo tomando su verdadera forma.

- Pues diría que el idiota eres tú – le dijo muy serio – te delataste demasiado pronto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hueles a azufre, eres un demonio – le dijo con certeza dándose la media vuelta.

- Ni creas que va a poder salir de aquí así como así – le dijo este deteniéndolo mientras lo amenazaba – tendrás que pelear por tu vida.

- Y espero que tú comprendas que, no por ser humano soy fácil de vencer.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo llevo las de ganar – se burló.

- Ya veremos.

Quatre se sentó en una piedra, el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro para su gusto y el olor que predominaba era asfixiante, además de que las energías malignas que rondaban el lugar eran muy fuertes, le daban escalofríos pero no quería mostrar temor, aquí no estaba ninguno de los muchachos que lo protegiera, así que tendría que afrontar los problemas solito.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que produjo que un hielo le recorriera la espalda – un lindo humano.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo procurando que la voz no le temblara pero igual sonó extraña a sus oídos.

- ¿Así que quieres coquetear conmigo? – le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro pero Quatre saltó lejos espantado, jamás fue su intención coquetear con él, si sus vibraciones malignas lo repelían.

- Hueles espantoso – se quejó casi sin pensar.

- Eso tiene remedio, amorcito.

"¿Amorcito?" se dijo retrocediendo cada vez más, Trowa tenía razón, le coqueteaba inconscientemente a cualquiera y aquello lo había metido en un verdadero aprieto ya que sentía perfectamente las intenciones del demonio a su lado. "Lujuria" ese era el pensamiento que gobernaba al demonio. Tratando de tranquilizarse, retrocedió un poco más y recordó a su novio, él sería su defensa.

- No soy tu amorcito – le dijo con firmeza – a Trowa no le gusta que me traten así, menos los extraños.

- ¿Tu noviecito? – se burló despectivo – pues debes saber que de seguro uno de mis hermanos se lo está devorando y no precisamente cómo pretendo hacerlo yo.

- Pues no te creo – le replicó – mi Trowa está bien, mi corazón me lo dice.

- Eres un humano muy confiado – le replicó molesto – habría sido más fácil que te entregaras a mí, así no tendrías que sufrir y morir en mis garras.

- Prefiero estar muerto que serle infiel a mi novio – le replicó el árabe fastidiado – pero ni creas que vas a vencerme tan fácilmente.

- Te venceré y serás mío por completo – le advirtió.

- Primero deberás hacerlo.

El demonio lo miró divertido sin contestar nada, pensaba que aquel humano era demasiado frágil para llevar bien una batalla con él o al menos eso creía.

Quatre fijó su mirada en un punto y se concentró, ocuparía sus poderes síquicos de los cuales sólo Heero conocía en toda su magnitud, no dejaría que nadie más que Trowa tocara su cuerpo, aquel demonio se iba a tener que quedar con las ganas de disfrutarlo, se dijo con firmeza antes de pensar en el ataque que iba a llevar a cabo.

Wufei se sobó con fuerza la rodilla que se había golpeado al caer mientras intentaba ver algo a su alrededor, estaba bastante oscuro y el olor a azufre era bastante penetrable, tanto que llegaba a ser terriblemente molesto en su nariz y comenzaba a destornudar con violencia.

- ¿Estás bien querido mío? – le dijo una voz conocida a su lado y Wufei trató de verlo bien y lo reconoció.

- ¿Traize? – dijo bastante asombrado mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos apenas acostumbrados a la penumbra – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido por ti, mi pequeño – le sonrió.

En eso el chino se percató de algo extraño, vestía de uniforme, pero no el del jefe de la policía, sino de un policía común. Además, no lo había abrazado como solía hacer cuando se volvía sobre protector con él.

- Tú no eres Traize – le dijo con certeza alejándose lo más posible – no lo conozco mucho, pero es bastante claro que eres un demonio disfrazado con su imagen para robarte mi alma.

- ¿Cómo dices eso, mi pequeño Dragón?

- Traize no me conoce con ese apodo – dijo todavía más seguro – así sólo me llama mi familia, ni siquiera mis amigos me llaman así y eso que los conozco desde hace varios años. Además – agregó – él no pudo pasar la barrera que nos retiene en este mundo y ni siquiera andaba de uniforme.

- Así que prefieres pelear – le dijo transformándose y una luz siniestra los rodeó mostrando a un horrible ser.

- Que feo eres – le dijo Wufei con asco.

- Tendrás que luchar por tu vida si quieres salir de aquí.

- Me parece bien – dijo el chino divertido – algo bueno que me pase esta noche maldita.

- Lo que me faltaba, un humano belicoso – dijo el demonio con una gota en el costado.

Heero consiguió esquivar una vez más el ataque del demonio, pero una de sus alas estaba bastante maltratada por culpa de las rocas en forma de estacas que salían de las paredes, dos veces y por poco queda ensartado en ellas. Entonces, miró al demonio divertido, con una de ellas podía destruirlo y ganar fuerzas al liberarse su energía maligna.

- No podrás escapar – le advirtió el demonio al ver su mirada fija a sus espaldas – y nadie vendrá a ayudarte, lo más seguro es que ya estén muertos.

Heero se mantuvo con la misma expresión, no le iba a demostrar que su burla le había llegado ni que estaba preocupado por su novio y sus amigos.

- De seguro ahora mismo uno de mis hermanos se está comiendo a tu querido ángel de las sombras – continuó sin notar que Heero se había movido imperceptiblemente – si me hubiese tocado en suerte a mí, vaya que lo habría disfrutado en grande, me lo habría servido con todo y... - Heero no lo soportó más y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

- Ni creas que voy a permitir que un demonio como tú abuse del dulce cuerpo de mi amado Dúo, no puedes saber lo que significa amar, mucho menos entregar algo que ustedes nunca tuvieron.

- Maldito ángel del día.

- Tienes suerte que no tenga mis poderes – replicó.

- Acaba... de... una... vez... conmigo – le dijo.

- Misión cumplida – le dijo y lo remató – ahora, a rescatar a Dúo.

Dúo ya estaba cansado de pelear con el demonio, este era o muy débil o estaba jugando con su persona, cosa que lo fastidió bastante ¿quién se creía que era para venir a tratarlo así? Apretó los dientes al golpearse contra la pared y decidió sacar su alas, sí el tipo no quería pelear en serio, ése era su problema, lo mandaría al lugar que pertenecía de una vez por todas.

- Aún no te aburres – le dijo Dúo enojado mientras extendía sus alas – yo sí, tengo que ir por mi Heero y me estorbas.

- Pues sólo me entretenía contigo – le replicó el demonio molesto – veamos si eres capaz de soportar una batalla en serio.

Dúo lo miró y esquivó nuevamente su ataque, decididamente el demonio era un debilucho, así que lo mejor era acabar rápido con él ya que no sólo el debía estar en esa situación, los demás también y Quatre, Trowa y Wufei eran humanos comunes y corrientes.

Un golpe le rasguñó el hombro y se enfadó más, ni siquiera había sido el demonio, era una de las piedras sobresalientes de las paredes de la cueva. Se sobó un poco y sonrió, podía ensartarlo allí, si lo vencía recuperaría parte de sus poderes y podría ir en ayuda de los demás.

- Eres un genio, Dúo Maxwell – se dijo divertido y esperó el nuevo golpe del demonio, lo cogió por el brazo y lo golpeó contra la pared haciendo que las rocas lo atravesaran – bien, espero que esto te sirva de escarmiento y no quieras volver a enfrentarte jamás con un ángel de la guarda, aunque este no tenga sus poderes.

- Maldito... ángel, mátame... ya.

- Pues no debería hacerte sufrir, pero primero quiero saber cuál es el camino que debo tomar para salir de aquí.

- No... lo... sé.

- No importa – lo acabó, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a nadie, aunque se tratara de un demonio que había pretendido matarlo antes.

- ¡Dúo! – escuchó la voz de Heero que lo llamaba y este se apareció frente a él todo desaliñado, pero más brillante que antes – ¿Estas bien?

- Espero que no seas otro malvado demonio pretendiendo ser Heero – le dijo acercándose lentamente – mira que no pienso aguantar que se anden paseando por mi novio cosas tan espantosas como aquella – señaló al demonio que comenzaba a desaparecer – y menos que tenga la intención de...

- Dúo, cállate.

- ¡Sí, eres mi Heero! – le dijo y le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó profunda y apasionadamente – ¿Estas bien?

- Me parece que yo pregunté primero – le dijo este acariciando su rostro – pero parece que el demonio te dio menos problemas que su hermano a mí – lo besó.

- Era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que es de noche y se estaba enfrentando a un poderoso ángel de la guarda como soy yo y que, si bien no tengo todos mis poderes de tal, soy mucho más hábil que un demonio hablador y me he enfrentado a muchos como ellos en el pasado y los he vencido sin mayores problemas. Además, tengo un don especial...

- Si, el ser muy hablador – lo cortó con un beso.

- ¿No deberíamos...?

- No, debemos primero sellar nuestros poderes con amor – le dijo y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

- Humm, si tú lo dices – se dejó hacer.

Heero le jaló la camiseta negra dejando al descubierto el pecho blanco de su amado mientras su boca traviesa acariciaba su esbelto cuello mordiendo y lamiendo, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban lentamente en sus pezones que se levantaban bajo sus caricias. Lentamente abandonó su cuello para adueñarse de una tetilla con los labios consiguiendo que Dúo dejara escapar un gemido de placer. Mientras, sus manos siguieron su camino hacia la ansiada meta bajando levemente los pantalones por las caderas del trenzado.

- ¡Heero! – gimió este bajito al sentir que este le masajeaba suavemente aquella zona – ¡por favor! – le rogó pidiendo alivio.

Pero Heero tenía otros planes, quería gozarlo al máximo, así sellarían sus poderes y serían más fuertes ante el demonio a la hora de enfrentarlo, y con eso en mente comenzó a acariciar con más deseo sus caderas y a bajar lentamente con los labios hasta su ombligo introduciendo una de sus manos bajo el pantalón comenzando a frotar lentamente el miembro erecto de su novio que se estremecía con violencia pidiendo más. Suspiró y le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas antes de comenzar a prepararlo suavemente, haciendo que este se moviera todavía más hasta casi llegar al punto cúlmine, allí se detuvo un segundo mientras se bajaba los pantalones también y entraba lentamente en él escuchando los gemidos de placer de su ángel compañero...

Trowa no había tenido mayores problemas al pelear con el demonio, ya que si bien este podía volar, se había confiado demasiado y le había bastado un sólo golpe para dejarlo enterrado en una pared atravesado de lado a lado por las estacas de roca que sobresalían de esta. Salió de allí y se dirigió hacia dónde escuchaba la voz de Quatre, el demonio parecía estar teniendo problemas con su pequeño, así que se detuvo a esperar para saber qué hacía el árabe.

Quatre estaba muy concentrado golpeando una y otra vez al demonio con rocas que salían disparadas de todas direcciones dando en el blanco una y otra vez sin que este pudiera hacer mucho por defenderse, en especial porque lo obligaban a retroceder hacia las paredes de rocas a sus espaldas, lo que a duras penas había evitado.

- ¡Pelea como hombre! – le dijo el demonio adolorido.

- Pues tú no eres hombre – le replicó el rubio – y si yo peleó así llevo las de perder y no voy a permitir que me toques.

- Anda, sólo quiero una probadita.

- Ni de broma – le contestó molesto – sólo mi Trowa me toca así.

- Yo lo haría mejor – le dijo este coqueteándole.

- Aparte de que hueles mal, eres asquerosamente feo y tus energías son repulsivas – le contestó lanzando esta vez una roca más grande – y de seguro siquiera estás bien equipado.

- ¿Quieres ver? – le ofreció.

- ¡No! – y la roca le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder hasta la pared en donde quedó ensartado de parte a parte – aunque me da curiosidad.

- ¡Quatre! – lo regañó Trowa muy molesto apareciendo desde atrás de una roca, se le veía más que molesto, furioso.

- Era una broma, amor mío – le dijo y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Más te vale – lo amenazó mientras lo besaba en los labios – no sabía que pudieras hacer algo así.

- Bueno, él único que había visto mis poderes en acción era Heero – admitió – es muy agotador usarlos – le dijo – ¿me cargarías? – le coqueteó.

- No tienes arreglo, amado mío – le dio la espalda y se agachó – anda súbete.

Quatre sonrió y puso las piernas a los costados del latino y los brazos en su cuello mientras frotaba su nariz contra su cuello.

- No hagas eso – le pidió el artista – me pones nervioso.

- Pero hueles tan bien – susurró Quatre medio dormido – me gusta.

Wufei luchaba con furia contra el demonio, le había asestado varios golpes, pero él no parecía inmutarse, tal vez no estaba aplicando la fuerza necesaria para deshacerse de él. Apretó los puños y le lanzó un nuevo golpe que esta vez lo hizo retroceder.

- Para ser humano eres bastante bueno peleando – le dijo – veamos si eres capaz de soportar esto – he hizo aparecer una espada en su mano y otra apareció bastante lejos del chino – te mataré.

- Ya veremos – le dijo molesto esquivando su ataque tomando la espada – ni creas que me vas a vencer – le dijo levantando el arma y sin pensarlo comenzaron a luchar sacando chispas de las espadas.

- No lo haces nada de mal.

- Pues ¿Qué esperabas de un hijo del clan del dragón? – se burló el moreno golpeando nuevamente la espada – no cualquiera es capaz de hacerme frente.

- Pues eres un humano muy extraño.

- Y tú un demonio muy hablador – le replicó lanzándole un estocada que al fin dio con él y lo atravesó de lado a lado – odio pelear con débiles, espero que mi Traize sea capaz de aguantar mi ritmo – dijo soltando la espada que comenzó a desaparecer junto con el demonio y la cueva.

- ¡Ah! – se escuchó un grito a la distancia y Wufei avanzó rápidamente hacia allá topándose con Trowa que cargaba a un dormido Quatre sobre su espalda y se preocupó.

- ¿Le pasó algo malo a Winner?

- No, sólo está cansado de la pelea con el demonio – le explicó – me pareció haber escuchado un grito ¿le habrá pasado algo malo a Heero o a Dúo?

-Vamos a investigar.

Heero se recostó en el suelo acomodándose la ropa y acomodándose a su novio que se quedó dormido casi al instante, habían gritado ambos al acabar y tenía la sospecha que los demás los habían escuchado y venían hacia acá y no quería que los vieran en una situación vergonzosa. Se sentó y levantó a Dúo con cuidado para no despertarlo, también estaba cansado, pero debían llegar a su destino. Con mucho cuidado lo acomodó sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que perecía ser una salida.

- Heero – lo detuvo la voz de Trowa y se volvió hacia él viendo que traía a Quatre tal como él llevaba a Dúo – ¿le pasó algo malo?

- Sólo está cansado – señaló mirando a Quatre – ¿y él?

- Lo mismo.

- Aunque no por el mismo motivo – agregó Wufei viendo como las mejillas de Heero se teñían de rojo.

- ¿Crees que allí esté la salida? – interrumpió Trowa mirando el final del túnel que parecía tener un brillo especial.

- Creo que es la entrada a este mundo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ah, veo que al fin están aquí – les dijo aquella voz que escuchaban desde detrás de la puerta pero más nítida ahora – el ángel de la luz tiene razón, esta es la entrada. Simplemente estamos detrás de la puerta, el lado en que yo quedé – se rió y la cueva pareció remecerse...

Continuará...

A ver si adivinan quién es el demonio (aunque creo que ya saben o al menos sospechan de quien se trata)

Primero, quiero pedir disculpas por demorarme tanto en escribir este capítulo pero mi PC (R.I.P.) se negó a seguir trabajando antes de tiempo y me costó montones recuperar lo que tenía en él, sin embargo, ahora tengo otro y voy a tratar de terminar lo más pronto posible. (que me falta poco)

Respondo (no me pidan nombres, creo que cada cual sabe lo que me preguntó, ya que yo recuerdo las preguntas y no quienes lo hicieron)

Me alegro que sigan leyendo mi fic, sé que no eres la única que entra todos los días a ver si han actualizado (yo hago lo mismo)

Amiga, estás perdonada ya que de todas maneras has leído mi fic, espero que en esta ocasión si me dejes una nota.

Dices que manejo muy bien el suspenso, pues, vaya, gracias, yo estoy intentando mejorarlo.

Sobre el Lemon, lo puse sólo porque me lo pediste, pensaba dejarlo por sobre entendido, pero bueno, sí así les gusta.

En fin, si he olvidado responder algo, les ruego me perdonen, sigo sin internet en mi PC y no bajé las notas, perdonen.

Wing Zero o Shio Chang, que para el caso es lo mismo.


	10. Un nuevo amanecer

La leyenda del fantasma 

A ver, a quién se lo dedico... a mi amiga Ai Moon.

Perdona, Chipita, por volver a poner de demonio a Zech.

Un amanecer diferente 

Trowa bajó con sumo cuidado a Quatre al suelo mirando atentamente al demonio frente a él, no era ni remotamente a como se lo había imaginado antes, tal vez era porque había visto a los otros que su fantasía de que era horrible se afianzó, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

- Nos vemos de nuevo, ángel de la luz – le dijo el demonio burlón mirándolo con ojos de fuego frío.

- Ni que fuera tan grato verte, Zech – replicó Heero molesto sin soltar a Dúo que ni de broma se despertaba.

- Ah, pero para mí si lo es, ángel de la luz – siguió sonriendo burlesco.

- Yo pensé que los demonios eran todos horribles – dijo Wufei asombrado.

- Los más bellos son los más peligrosos – le informó Heero – y este está en esa categoría, no te fíes de él – le recomendó.

- Veo que te has hecho más fuerte, Ángel de la luz, y que tienes a tres humanos a los que poder proteger, sin embargo, tus poderes no son lo bastante fuertes para enfrentarte a mí dado que aún es de noche y el ángel de las sombras está bien dormido por tu culpa.

- No necesito que Dúo esté despierto para vencerte – replicó molesto manteniendo al aludido a salvo en su espalda.

- ¡Ay, mi querido ángel! – se rió estremeciéndolo todo con su eco tenebroso – eres un iluso, los tengo justo donde los quería y pronto seré libre para destruir a todos los hombres.

- Como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo – le dijo Trowa agachado con Quatre pegado a su pecho que seguía dormido – vencimos con facilidad a tus enviados hace un rato allá atrás.

- Ah, esos tontos inútiles cumplieron muy bien su objetivo, bien sabía que jamás conseguirían vencerlos a ustedes con su escasa energía – se volvió a reír – pero consiguieron agotar a los más peligrosos, aunque creo que al ángel lo agotó su novio de otra manera.

- ¿Por qué Dúo y Quatre? – dijo Trowa molesto viendo a su pequeño.

- No esperaras que te lo explique ¿verdad? – el dijo sarcástico

- Es muy simple – dijo Heero entrecerrando los ojos furioso – a Dúo lo necesitabas fuera de combate porque él tiene todos sus poderes de ángel al ser de noche y a Quatre porque con sus poderes síquicos es capaz de formar una poderosa barrera que me daría suficiente energía a mí como si hubiera amanecido para ayudar a Dúo y proteger a los demás ¿verdad?

- Veo que no eres tan tonto, pero veamos si eres capaz de protegerte y proteger a los tuyos – le lanzó al ataque pero Heero lo repelió con fuerza protegiendo a Dúo – mientras no lo bajes no podrás pelear, sólo defenderte.

- ¿Me crees idiota? – le replicó mirando junto a Wufei, a la sombra a su lado – él intentará quitármelo tan pronto lo suelte – señaló al fantasma del artista japonés que permanecía alerta pero sin acercarse mucho.

- Eres muy observador – asintió molesto.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – le dijo Wufei fastidiado.

- Esta es una lucha entre ángeles – le dijo el demonio.

- Patrañas – le dijo Trowa – de seguro tú nunca tuviste nada de angelical.

- Tal vez, pero sigo siendo un ángel...

- Caído – murmuró Dúo despertando a medias intentando que el japonés lo bajara para poder ayudarlo – bájame, Heero, dale guerra, yo protegeré a los demás.

- Como si tu noviecito no estuviera igual de cansado que tú por el ejercicio que hicieron hace un rato – se burló.

- ¿No te han dicho que no debes espiar a las parejas que se aman? Es de mala educación – replicó Dúo rojo como la grana – eres despreciable.

- Sabes muy bien que soy un demonio y que si ustedes bien consiguieron hacer que sus poderes regresaran con ustedes, están lo bastante cansados como para no soportar una pelea conmigo aún estando juntos.

- Ya veremos – le dijo Heero molesto ¿cómo se atrevía a espiarlos así? Y no tenía ni pizca de vergüenza al admitirlo, pero era demonio, después de todo.

Zech sonrió divertido, el ángel de la luz apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierto y en pie y defenderse, escasamente las tendría para atacarlo y su compañero tampoco tenía las fuerzas necesarias para proteger a los demás y darle de las suyas a su amado, claro que se le veía más descansado que el ángel de blanco dado que este había dormido un poco.

- Juntémonos más – les dijo a los demás manteniéndose detrás de Heero y extendiendo sus alas a manera de escudo – mientras menos sea el espacio entre nosotros más fuerte será el campo de protección – le sonrió a Trowa que miraba al árabe preocupado – no te preocupes tanto por Quatre, ya despertará.

- No antes que yo haya conseguido destruir a tu novio – le dijo el demonio burlón intentando golpear a Heero que extendió por completo sus alas e iluminó todo encandilándolo – maldito, no ganarás así – refunfuñó molesto.

- Sé que no puedo vencerte así como así sin la ayuda de los poderes de Dúo, pero puedo ganar el tiempo suficiente mientras sus energías se reponen lo necesario y Quatre se despierta.

- Desgraciado – se lanzó contra él y consiguió golpearlo con lo que un montón de blancas plumas salieron disparadas para todos lados, pero ello fue en directo beneficio de los chicos buenos.

La casa Maxwell estaba total y rotundamente en silencio, ya que tanto la tormenta como la neblina se habían disipado totalmente como sí por arte de magia se tratara, así que Traize se apresuró en llegar a la cima de la colina en su vehículo y entró en al mansión buscando a su pequeño y amado Wufei a gritos, sin embargo, no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Angustiado, se paseó por todos lados dentro de ella llamándolo hasta que vio un panel de la pared removido de su sitio junto con lo que parecía ser la base de una antigua estatua allí frente a los vitrales. Volvió a la cocina por una linterna de luz potente y alumbró el lugar que parecía ser la oscura entrada a una cueva.

- La famosa mina de oro del diablo – murmuró entrando en ella y vio que un camino de brillantes y esponjosas plumas blancas se internaba desde allí hasta el fondo de la misma – ¿Qué será todo esto? – se dijo siguiendo el sendero con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al fondo donde se detuvo al ver un esqueleto de largos cabellos rubios – debe ser Relena Darlean, la tía del fantasma de esta casa – miró el fondo de la pared y notó que era de un reluciente oro sólido – así que por esto quería tanto la casa, hay muchísimo oro aquí, pero está maldito ¿verdad? Y ello le trajo la muerte – dedujo.

Caminó por los pasillos laterales de la cueva buscando a su pequeño amado, pero no había otro camino de salida y todos los túneles los traían de regreso hasta aquí.

- ¡Wufei! – llamó al joven chino preocupado – ¿Dónde estás, amor mío?

Pero sus llamados no obtenían ninguna respuesta, hasta que escuchó el sonido como de una explosión y la mina se remeció con gran fuerza junto con toda la cuidad a su alrededor.

Se levantó del suelo, donde había terminado con el violento temblor, preocupado y vio algo así como una pequeña ventana que se veía en el fondo de la cueva, por allí podía ver al joven Heero peleando con un hombre rubio de cabellera larga, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las maltratadas alas del primero, se notaba que había perdido gran cantidad de sus plumas, pero era bastante claro que las que estaban en el túnel de acceso principal y que lo habían guiado hasta allí eran suyas, luego notó algo más, en el fondo había otro ángel, totalmente vestido de negro, que tenía las manos frente a él y sus alas negras protegían a los tres muchachos que estaban detrás de él, entre ellos a Wufei que no parecía estar nada de feliz contemplando la pelea y sin poder intervenir.

- ¡Wufei! – lo volvió a llamar con preocupación y notó que la ventana comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande – ¡Wufei! – insistió.

Y el chino levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su amado que lo llamaba y vio aquella ventana que crecía cada vez más. Volteó sus ojos hacia Quatre y tocó el hombro de Trowa llamando su atención hacia el árabe.

- Mira a Winner – murmuró apenas y ambos se fijaron que sus ojos estaban iluminados por una intensa luz blanca que parecía expandirse y que estaba tenso como una cuerda de violín concentrado completamente en romper la barrera que los mantenía encerrados en esa cueva.

Dúo se volvió al sentir una intensa energía que parecía estar rompiendo la barrera entre las dimensiones y vio la ventana que comenzaba a verse de ese lado de la puerta con una idea fija en la cabeza, sacarlos lo antes posible.

- Chicos, tan pronto baje la barrera – les dijo Dúo mirando a Heero de nuevo, quien seguía luchando con ímpetu – correrán hacia la ventana y saldrán de aquí, así podré ayudar a Heero en la pelea.

- Pero sin nosotros sus poderes de ángeles de la guarda desaparecen – le dijo Quatre sin romper su concentración – no creo que sea nada bueno que los abandonemos a merced de ese demonio.

- No podrás sostener por mucho tiempo la ruptura que hemos hecho hacia el mundo de los vivos, la energía maligna es demasiada y muy fuerte para ti y terminarás consumido hasta ser sólo un esqueleto como mi tía, y no creo que Trowa te encuentre muy bonito así.

- Claro que no – dijo Trowa poniéndose de pie mirando a Heero y este asintió comprendiendo sin palabras la idea de Dúo – tan pronto el demonio nos dé la espalda en su pelea con Heero, baja la barrera y correremos a la ventana, aún no la ha visto – le señaló a Dúo.

Dúo mantuvo la vista fija en los contendores y cuando Zech estuvo de espaldas a él, bajó la barrera de golpe con lo que Trowa, cargando a Quatre, y con Wufei corriendo pegado a sus talones, saliendo ambos por la ruptura cayendo este último en los brazos protectores del jefe de policía que lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho angustiado mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente como buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo.

- Traize, que me asfixias – se quejó casi sin aire tratando en vano de soltarse.

- Perdona, mi pequeño – medio lo soltó sin separarlo por completo de el – estaba tan preocupado por ti, pensé que jamás te encontraría de nuevo – le acarició suavemente las mejillas – pensé que me volvería loco de preocupación – hundió su rostro en el cuello del chino y este se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

- Traize – lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente – estoy bien, no llores.

- No resisto más – dijo Quatre agotado y rompió el contacto que mantenía con Dúo, con lo que la ventana comenzó a cerrarse lentamente mientras veían como los ángeles luchaban con denuedo contra aquel demonio.

- Calma – le dijo Trowa al verlo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y derramar gruesas lágrimas de amargura mientras sus amigos desaparecían por completo de su vista – ellos saldrán de allí, verás que sí – lo abrazó.

- Heero ha sido mi compañero por demasiados años y lo he abandonado cuando él más me necesita – lloró ocultando su rostro contra su pecho – nunca me lo perdonaré si le llega a pasar algo malo.

Un nuevo temblor lo remeció todo con gran violencia y Traize dejó de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie levantando a Wufei entre sus brazos llevándolo de regreso fuera de la mina.

- Debemos salir de aquí, ellos pretenden derrumbar la mina antes que dejar salir al demonio – les dijo Traize caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

Trowa miró el lugar ahora cerrado, de donde había desaparecido por completo las marcas de la puerta con el sello y luego hacia donde salía el policía con Wufei que le insistía que él podía caminar solo antes de decidirse a seguirlos cargando a Quatre que no dejaba de llorar por su compañero.

- ¡Heero! – lo llamó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Zech miró furioso al ángel de negro, este había usado sus propios poderes para aumentar los poderes del joven psíquico para provocar una ruptura entre las dos dimensiones para que los humanos se escaparan del infierno pese a que ambos ángeles sabían que sus poderes se debilitarían bastante si ellos se iban, mas también sabían que si ellos estaban libres él jamás podría usar su sangre para romper el sello que lo mantenía prisionero.

- Los has liberado sólo para impedir que los use ¿verdad? ¡ERES UN FASTIDIO! – le gritó exasperado.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Sé que sin ellos no tenemos todos nuestros poderes, sin embargo, ya está por amanecer y hemos roto en gran parte tu maldición de tiempo retenido y Heero podrá usar en toda su magnitud su fuerza de ángel del día – sonrió acercándose al japonés pasando suavemente los dedos por sus dañadas alas haciendo que las desperdigadas plumas regresaran a ellas haciendo que ellas se vieran más resplandecientes y magnificas que antes – y le traspaso todos mis poderes hasta la hora que estos ya no existan.

- No son muchos, por lo visto – se burló viendo que Heero no recuperaba muchas de sus fuerzas – eres casi un simple estorbo.

- ¿A quién le dices estorbo, demonio maldito? – gritó el trenzado exasperado y furioso decidido a lanzarse contra él pero Heero lo frenó agarrándolo por los hombros.

- No seas tonto – le advirtió – déjame eliminarlo a mí.

- Pero ese imbécil me esta insultando – le reclamó.

- Te está provocando para poder destruirte– le dijo muy serio.

- Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, mi ángel del día – se burló Zech riendo – pero veamos si no sólo tu lengua es fuerte, no me decepciones, usa todo tu poder contra mí.

- Heero es uno de los ángeles de la guarda más fuertes que hay sobre la tierra – le replicó Dúo molesto – ya sé que no son muchos los poderes que le he dado ya que se los otorgué a Quatre para que huyeran de aquí, pero serán suficientes para que te venza para siempre y ya no fastidies más a los humanos.

- Cállate ya, ángel de las sombras – le dijo lanzándole un poder que a Dúo le dio de lleno en el pecho, pero Heero lo tomó por la cintura y lo alejó curándolo con ternura.

- Vete con los demás, Dúo – le dijo preocupado

- ¿Qué dices? – se exaltó

- Sabes que te amo – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – venceré, pero sin ti aquí – lo lanzó contra una pared mientras una luz blanca lo rodeaba y salía disparado por aquel túnel cayendo de rodillas frente al cuadro de los ángeles en la biblioteca. Miró el cuadro y notó que su imagen estaba de regreso pero el otro ángel aún no.

- ¡Heero! – gritó llorando amargamente.

Quatre se enderezó de donde descansaba con Trowa y corrió a la biblioteca donde había sentido con fuerza la presencia de Dúo sintiendo una fuerte y terrible opresión en su pecho, el ángel de la noche lloraba a mares y estaba solo, no sentía a Heero ni por asomo dentro de la casa. Trowa lo siguió preocupado llamando la atención de los demás que también lo siguieron.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quatre? – le dijo tratando de detenerlo pensando que se dirigía de regreso a la mina, pero se asustó al ver que bajaba las escaleras y entraba a la biblioteca abriendo con violencia las puertas.

- Oye, Winner, no corras así, te puedes caer por las escaleras – le decía Wufei tomado de la mano por Traize que no lo soltaba.

- Es Dúo – dijo entrando en la biblioteca viendo al ángel de rodillas en el suelo – está libre – se acercó a él.

- ¡Heero! – volvió a gritar llorando – no puedes abandonarme.

- ¿Dúo? – le dijo Quatre agachándose a su lado y lo abrazó – ¿qué pasó?

- Le di el resto de mis poderes a Heero y me sacó del infierno, dijo que no podía luchar conmigo allí, que me amaba, pero que me fuera – lloró con fuerza – yo no quería, pero soy humano ahora y no pude oponerme a que me sacara, pero todavía no amanece y mis poderes no le servirán de mucho por el tiempo suficiente hasta que amanezca y recupere por completo los suyos – se apoyó en su hombro sin dejar de llorar.

- Tranquilo – lo abrazó con ternura acariciándole la nuca – él estará bien, te lo aseguro, verás que sí – lo besó en la mejilla tratando de consolarlo.

- Este Quatre no cambia – dijo Trowa molesto y celoso por su comportamiento – no puede dejar de coquetear ni en el peor de los momentos.

- Y tú te ves obligado a tragarte los celos – le dijo Wufei divertido – ve por él, nosotros tranquilizaremos al ángel.

- Bien – dijo decidido y se acercó a Quatre separando a los dos jóvenes – Wufei y Traize se harán cargo de él – le dijo haciendo que lo soltara – tú debes descansar para que recuperes a cabalidad tus poderes y ayudes a Heero a regresar aquí.

- ¿Me acompañas a dormir? – le respondió coquetamente – no quiero estar solito.

- No tienes remedio – dijo Trowa sintiendo que una gota le caía por un costado – debes descansar, no ponerte a jugar conmigo.

- ¡Que malo eres! – hizo un puchero mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos – quiero un besito tuyo – le volvió a coquetear.

- Gran momento en que se te ocurren estas cosas – le dijo molesto cargándolo entre sus brazos – vamos a dormir.

- Eso me gusta – sonrió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- No es lo que piensas – lo regañó.

- Ese Quatre tiene la cabeza en una sola cosa – dijo Dúo limpiando sus lágrimas mientras dejaba que Wufei lo ayudara a ponerse de pie – está demasiado interesado en ser suyo que en cualquier otra cosa, si Heero estuviera aquí yo – empezó a llorar de nuevo – no pensaría en otra cosa.

- Vamos, pequeño, no llores así – le dijo Traize abrazándolo junto con Wufei – te pondrás feo y ojeroso, los ojos se te pondrán rojos y te dolerá la cabeza, y, lo peor de todo, es que ya no le gustarás a Heero ¿lo habías pensado?

- No, yo... – dejó de llorar como por ensalmo.

- Bueno, entonces, debes dormir para que él te vea bonito ¿no crees?

- Bueno, iré a dormir.

- Yo creo que mejor lo haces en la sala – dijo Wufei mirando la puerta por donde habían salido Trowa y Quatre – esos dos no te van a dejar dormir – agregó divertido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – lo miró intrigado.

- Que inocente eres, pequeño – dijo Traize divertido – tú mismo dijiste que el chico Winner no tiene buenas intenciones con su novio ¿recuerdas?

- Cierto – sonrió a medias olvidando las lágrimas.

Zech miró el lugar por donde había desaparecido el ángel de la noche antes de volverse hacia el ángel del día. Estaba furioso, con ello había conseguido romper por completo su maldición, pero para salir tendría que vencerlo.

- Es lo más idiota que pudiste hacer – le dijo realmente furioso junto con lanzarle una mirada asesina – no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no podrás vencerme ahora, tus energías no son tan fuertes como piensas – intentó convencerlo y convencerse.

- Creo que el idiota eres tú, Zech – le dijo mirando la puerta sellada – he creado un fuerte lazo con el mundo exterior al sacar a Dúo de aquí, el cual me sacará de este lugar aunque no consiga vencerte.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo enfureciendo y perdiendo su bella apariencia.

- Veo que no te diste cuenta – se burló señalando el lugar por donde sacó al trenzado – al mandar de regreso a Dúo, que es mi sombra, liberé mi cuerpo de tu maldición y sea cual sea el resultado de esta batalla, la que no estoy dispuesto a perder de ningún modo, saldré de todas maneras.

- Eres un... – empezó a decir empequeñeciendo los ojos con gran ira.

- Cuida tu lengua, Zech, es por eso que los expulsaron del paraíso ¿recuerdas?

- Desgraciado.

- Al contrario, tengo la gracia de tener el amor de Dúo.

- Te detesto – le dijo y le arrojó un poder que Heero esquivó con velocidad.

Heero se mantenía atento, debía ganar tiempo para que su enlace con el mundo exterior se fortaleciera, que Dúo y Quatre recuperaran sus fuerzas para crear una ruptura por la cual sólo pudieran pasar las esencias buenas, pero bien sabía que no podría esquivarlo siempre, que tendría que pelear en su momento, pero tenía que esperar que amaneciera.

- No podrás evitarme siempre – le dijo Zech molesto.

- Ni pretendo hacerlo – saltó en el aire y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer de cabeza al suelo – debo vencerte a como dé lugar.

Trowa desvistió a Quatre sentándose a su lado con la mente en blanco para no excitarse, pero el rubio tenía otras intenciones respecto a lo que le hacía su novio, ya que al dejarlo sólo con los boxer y cuando este quiso retirarse de su lado, lo atrapó por los hombros y lo hizo caer con él en la cama.

- No hagas eso – le dijo tratando de safarse del rubio, pero este no lo soltaba – tengo otras cosas que hacer, no puedo jugar contigo.

- De seguro vas a ver a Dúo – gruñó molesto y celoso – como lo viste de ángel, te gusta más que yo.

- Oh, vamos – casi se rió en su cara – Heero sería capaz de matarme si me fijara en él – sonrió.

- Pero de todas maneras te gusta – replicó molesto aún.

- Claro que no, Dúo es muy simpático, es cierto, pero de allí a gustarme...

- Pero no quieres hacerme el amor – le reclamó.

- Es que necesitas descansar, no jugar.

- ¿Y sí te dijera que me haré más fuerte si me amas? – le coqueteó.

- No te creeré – replicó soltándose al fin – debes descansar para que luego ayudes a Dúo a sacar a Heero del infierno.

- Me niego a dejarte ir – dijo el rubio molesto – te quedas conmigo.

- Pero, Quatre – le reclamó.

- Me niego a dormirme si no te quedas a mi lado – lo amenazó.

- Está bien – dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado – pero no habrá juegos.

- Malo – hizo un puchero abrazándose a su pecho – quiero cariño.

- Tienes más del que te mereces – le pasó el brazo por la espalda apoyándolo en su pecho – eres un ángel malvado – lo regañó atrapando su mano que intentaba meterse bajo su pantalón – duérmete.

- No quiero.

- Te haré dormir a la fuerza – lo amenazó divertido.

- Muéstrame – le pidió ofreciéndole la boca.

- Ok – le dijo divertido volteándose hacia él atrapándolo entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba ardientemente en los labios. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y comenzaron un suave masaje con la intención de relajarlo, sólo que Quatre empezó a hacer lo mismo y las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono provocando que la temperatura de sus cuerpos subiera rápidamente, tanto que la ropa de Trowa comenzó a estorbarle. A tirones, Quatre le comenzó a quitar la ropa mientras Trowa aprovechaba de acariciar su pecho con los labios deslizándose suavemente por su pecho hacia abajo, donde la cinturilla del boxer le estorbó, así que lo retiró sin ninguna contemplación del cuerpo blanco del árabe que sonreía sorprendido por el apuro de su amante.

- Y eso que no querías hacerme el amor – dijo Quatre sintiendo como su miembro excitado era atrapado por las manos del latino – ¡Ah! – jadeó sorprendido al sentir que se lo tomaba entre los labios – ¡Trowa!

- Tú empezaste, ahora te aguantas.

- ¡Ah! – volvió a gemir sintiendo como era recorrido en toda su longitud con la lengua antes que ella se detuviera en la punta para frotarla con deleite – ¡mmmm!

Trowa se sonrió al escucharlo, el árabe era un delicioso caramelo y se lo quería comer lentamente, saborearlo con placer, pero sentía que no podía más y unos dedos traviesos viajaron por el interior de los muslos del rubio hasta encontrar su entrada hundiéndose con suavidad para allanar el camino.

- ¡Ahg! – volvió a gritar Quatre sintiendo entre dolor por la invasión de su cuerpo y placer por la suave mordidita que le daba Trowa – estoy...

- Lo sé – lo soltó Trowa al sentir que iba a hacerlo acabar mientras retiraba los dedos de su ano y se acomodaba entre sus piernas – ven – le tendió los brazos y lo sentó en su regazo hundiéndose por completo en él.

- ¡Trowa! – gimió de placer al sentir que comenzaba a moverse lentamente en su interior mientras sus dedos masajeaban su miembro excitado – más – pidió – más.

Trowa comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y con más violencia dentro y fuera del rubio hasta sentir que ya no podía más y ambos acabaron con un grito en medio de fuegos artificiales y semen...

Heero volvió a medir sus fuerzas con las del demonio echando pestes porque todavía faltaba para que llegara el amanecer y las fuerzas de Dúo comenzaban a agotársele rápidamente, pero no podía entrar en contacto ni con su mente ni con la de Quatre, al parecer ambos dormían profundamente.

- Parece que tus planes no están saliendo como lo esperabas – se burló Zech viendo que las cosas se volvían a su favor – las energías se te agotan y las tuyas se niegan a llegar ¿verdad?

- No cantes victoria, todavía, demonio, aún no tienes a Heero Yuy– le dijo muy serio sin inmutarse.

- Pues no parece faltar mucho para que lo logre, ya que no pue des contar con las energías de tu contraparte allá afuera y menos con la del humano psíquico, ya que ambos duermen profundamente – se burló – ambos están totalmente vencidos por su propia necesidad de descanso.

- Pues no me has ganado – repitió y apoyó las manos en las puertas hacia el mundo real sin abrirlas ni un ápice – veamos si ahora sigues dándote por ganador – le lanzó un rayo de luz y lo mandó lejos.

- ¿Qué diablos pretendes, ahora? – le gritó Zech furioso – haz sacado poder de tus muñequeras y debilitado la protección de esta entrada al infierno ¿sabias?

- Error, mi querido Zech – le dijo divertido – las muñequeras son y serán mías, así que, tal como ellas me potencian a mí, yo las potencio a ellas.

- Maldito – le gruñó y le lanzó sobre él, pero un campo de fuerza muy poderoso lo hizo retroceder.

- Lo siento, Zech, pero si sigues insistiendo, serás purificado y destruido.

- Ni creas que me vas a vencer con tus patrañas, no puedes destruir a un demonio porque eres un ángel de la guarda, no perteneces a la elite guerrera.

- Ya lo veremos – y sacó una espada que se cruzó con la de Zech sacando chispas que saltaron por todos lados haciendo que la Tierra se remeciera una vez más despertando a los durmientes.

Dúo se sentó sobresaltado al sentir que dos poderosas energías se chocaban violentamente entre sí, Heero seguía tratando de vencer al demonio y él estaba durmiendo plácidamente recostado sobre el regazo de Wufei. Rápidamente se levantó, despertando a Traize y al chino para luego correr a la entrada de la mina a esperar a Quatre que no se tardó en llegar acompañado de Trowa vestido de pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas casi del mismo color ambos, y descalzos los dos. Se paró a su lado y ambos concentraron su energía en el aura de Heero y los temblores cesaron tan bruscamente como empezaron.

- ¡Heero! – lo llamó Dúo – ¡estamos listos para sacarte de allí!

Y vieron como la cobertura de oro de la mina comenzaba a resquebrajarse lentamente de arriba abajo, tanto así que caían como delgadas láminas al suelo convirtiéndose luego en pequeños charcos dorados que poco a poco comenzaron a perder su color dorado y a convertirse en espeso barro rojo, como si de greda se tratase.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Traize asombrado.

- El demonio – dijo Dúo asustado – ha roto la barrera que le impuso Heero.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Quatre preocupado.

- "Mientras el oro permanezca aquí, el poder del ángel de la luz lo mantendrá encerrado hasta el momento de su purificación" – dijo una voz a su lado y ellos se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba – no te preocupes, pequeño Dúo, Heero ha cumplido su labor y ahora es el turno de los guerreros celestiales de acabar con esto para siempre, me llevaré a Zech.

- Pero, Uriel, nosotros...

- ¡Heero, abre la puerta!

Heero se volvió al escuchar una orden y sin pensarlo sacó todo el poder que mantenía atrapado a Zech regresando sus brazaletes a sus muñecas mientras la puerta se abría al fin y el volaba a toda velocidad a donde su superior, su amado y sus amigos lo esperaban.

- ¡Es hora de que esto se acabe, Zech! – le dijo el arcángel.

- Uriel – murmuró retrocediendo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No tienes bastante con haber hecho miserable tu propia vida como para estársela haciendo a otros ángeles también? – le reclamó el arcángel señalando a Dúo y a Heero – ellos son humanos ahora, pero no haz podido dejarlos en paz, y por ello tu sentencia ha sido dictada.

- Pues tendrás que venir por mí para cumplirla – retrocedió con la intención de obligarlo a seguirlo al infierno – si es que te atreves.

- No creo que sea necesario – se volvió hacia Heero y le entregó algo – dispara a Zero y purifica a ese demonio – le ordenó.

Heero avanzó unos pasos dentro de la cueva apuntando un cañón apoyado sobre su hombro y disparó usando todas su energías espirituales que comenzaban a llegar a él por el inicio del amanecer saliendo disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo mientras Zech comenzaba a evaporarse lentamente.

- ¡Me las pagarás, Uriel! – fue lo último que escucharon de él antes que la mina se derrumbara por completo desapareciendo.

- Misión cumplida – dijo Heero entregándole a Zero al arcángel y se desmayó en los brazos de su amado ángel de la noche.

- ¿Heero? – le dijo Dúo preocupado.

- No te angusties, sólo necesita descansar un poco – le sonrió Uriel y desapareció en el aire, tal como llegó.

La mañana llegó tranquila para los amigos que descansaban tranquilamente de regreso a sus vidas normales. Estaban cuatro de ellos sentados desayunando en el comedor tranquilamente cuando llegaron los trabajadores comentando sobre los terribles acontecimientos de la noche anterior, la tormenta eléctrica, el viento huracanado, los temblores y el horrible ruido de un derrumbe en la colina. Claro, ninguno de ellos dijo nada al respecto, pero estaban mucho más tranquilos, los ángeles habían regresado a las pinturas de la casa, los vitrales ahora no se veían amenazantes como antes y Heero y Dúo descansaban en la habitación del primero en paz al fin.

- Espero que ya no hagas más desnudos míos – le decía Heero apoyado en su pecho desnudo un tanto ruborizado – me siento... expuesto.

- Claro que no, esos son producto de mi pervertida imaginación, la realidad es mucho mejor que la ficción ¿sabías? – le acarició las costillas.

Heero sonrió acomodándose mejor y vio una sombra a un lado de la cama, era el artista japonés que tan obsesionado estaba con su Dúo.

"No puedo abandonar la casa hasta que me haya redimido por completo" – les dijo – "y como fueron ustedes los más perjudicados por mi tonta actitud, deberé ayudarlos a que sean felices para siempre".

- Creo que a Quatre le va a alegrar mucho saber que en su casa todavía hay fantasmas – le dijo Heero – y espero que ya no sientas celos por nuestro amor, no sería bueno.

"Yo debí haber sabido que el pequeño Dúo jamás sería mío, ya que desde el inicio de la creación estuvo destinado a ser tu compañero, tu ayuda, tu sombra y tu otra mitad" – respondió – "jamás habría sido feliz a mi lado"

- Lamento que Zech te haya usado así – le dijo Dúo.

"No lo lamentes, pequeño ángel, me dio la oportunidad de conocerte en vida y verte feliz al fin, aunque no sea a mi lado" – le sonrió y desapareció dejándolos solos – "perdonen el daño que les hice, de haber sabido que lo único que conseguiría era destruirme, lo habría pensado mejor"

- No hay problema, nos ayudaste a estar juntos de nuevo – le dijo Dúo – ¿verdad, amorcito?

- Verdad, amorcito – repitió Heero y lo volvió a besar.

Fin. (¿o no?)

Bueno, sé que los hice esperar mucho por el final de esta historia y que publiqué otras dos, pero es que quería sacarlas de la cabeza antes que me volvieran loca (que ya lo estás, mujer – cállate, Zero)

Estoy muy agradecida por los Reviews que me dejaron, nunca había tenido tantos por una historia (creo que entre los dos lugares en que lo publiqué alcancé más de 50) y espero que les guste el final.

El lemon 03X04 me lo pidieron, así que lo agregué, pretendía poner uno Traize X Wufei, pero creo que será en otra ocasión (que le haces el quite, mujer – cállate, Zero).

Chao y Gracias

Shio Chang (¿A mí no me nombras? TT, al pobre Wing Zero nadie lo quiere)

PD: Espero ideas para crear un epílogo.

Sayonara.


	11. Dos angeles y un bebé

La leyenda del fantasma 

Para mi amiga Carmín que me dio la idea que hizo posible el inicio del epílogo.

Epílogo: Dos ángeles y un bebé 

Ya hacía casi dos meses desde que la mansión Maxwell dejó de tener malas vibraciones y estaba casi restaurada por completo, ahora iban quedando sólo algunos pequeños detalles que Trowa y Wufei debían ultimar para que la casa tuviera todo su esplendor de antaño, pero para eso debían pasar mucho tiempo en los archivos del pueblo, buscando los antiguos archivos de la casa.

Dúo estaba trabajando en el jardín limpiando las malezas con furia y en silencio, cosa rara en él, enfadado con Heero porque el japonés lo había sacado de la biblioteca ya que lo interrumpía demasiado en su labor hablándole a cada rato distrayéndolo y lo había hecho equivocarse una vez tras otra y aquello era algo que "don perfecto" no podía soportar.

- "Tiendes a sacarlo de paciencia, pequeño Maxwell" – le dijo el fantasma divertido – "deberías haberme escuchado cuando te advertí que lo harías enojar y no se habría peleado contigo así".

- Odio a Heero – reclamó enfadado.

- "Sabes bien que aquello es una gran mentira" – le sonrió divertido – "lo amas hasta la médula"

- Pero eso no lo autoriza a tratarme mal – le reclamó fastidiado – yo sólo pretendía ayudarlo a que se relajara e hiciera mejor su trabajo, nada más.

- "Lo que pasa es que el sonido de tu voz le alborota los sentidos y en lo único en que puede pensar al tenerte cerca es en... hacerte cosas"

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – lo miró intrigado.

- "Tú sabes, esas que hacen por las noches en su habitación"

- ¿En serio? – sonrió complacido levantándose – yo tengo loquito a Heero.

- "Por eso te mantiene a distancia cuando está trabajando, más si tiene que concentrarse en algo específico"

- Está bien, perdonaré a Heero su rudeza conmigo y le llevaré un refrigerio, de seguro tiene un poco de hambre y calor con todo el día allí encerrado buscando información de quien sabe qué, porque el muy pesado no me quiso decir nada, también podría darle un masaje o...

- "Mejor lo invitas a dormir la siesta, pequeño" – se rió el fantasma y desapareció.

- Muy buena idea – sonrió complacido y volvió adentro para prepararle todo a Heero.

Heero estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza como gato, al parecer ya no encontraría más datos que lo ayudaran a conseguir los papeles para Dúo, pero con lo que tenía era más que suficiente, había un chico, desaparecido desde hacía un par de años, huérfano, de un orfanato en Texas que se llamaba como él, se le presumía muerto dado que la última vez que se le vio fue en una carretera en el desierto de Arizona, así que perfectamente su Dúo podía pasar por él, tal vez hasta tuvieran la misma edad. Cerró la aplicación y apagó su laptop, ahora iría a buscar a Dúo, se disculparía con él y aprovecharía que estaban solos en la casa para hacerle el amor.

Pero cual fue sus sorpresa al ver a su Dúo entrando con una bandeja llena de bocadillos, dulces y salados, y una jarra de limonada. De inmediato desocupó la mesa de los papeles y lo ayudó a colocarla encima.

- Pensé que podías tener algo de hambre, amorcito – le sonrió el trenzado – espero no molestarte – y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- Acabo de terminar – le tomó la mano con ternura y se la llevó a los labios – perdona que antes te haya tratado así, yo...

- No importa, sé que te distraigo mucho algunas veces – lo interrumpió de manera inconsciente – soy muy hablador y justo se me ocurre buscarte cuando estás haciendo un trabajo importante, no pensé que te fuera a distraer de tu labor porque ¿sabes? Te amo mucho y quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo, besarte, acariciarte y... – un beso que cortó sus palabras – ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Hablas demasiado, Dúo Maxwell – lo volvió a besar en la boca – yo también te amo – se sentó y lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas con las piernas de su trenzado alrededor de sus caderas – en este momento tengo malas intenciones contigo.

- Ya lo siento – le dijo el trenzado sonrojado sintiendo la dureza de Heero contra su vientre y la suya propia – yo quería que comieras algunas cosillas y que luego fuéramos a dormir la siesta – le propuso acomodándose en sus brazos – pero si tú tienes otros planes – agregó malicioso.

- Eres un chico travieso – sonrió también acariciándole la nuca – pero acepto.

Comieron un poco de lo que estaba en la bandeja, se bebieron la limonada y subieron a la habitación dándose de besos y caricias. Una vez en ella se sacaron la ropa a tirones, esos juegos sensuales solo conseguían hacerles subir la temperatura y ansiar sus cuerpos pegados piel contra piel, boca contra boca, acariciándose íntimamente por todos lados y sin reparos.

La ropa quedó repartida por todos lados sin ningún cuidado, ninguno se preocupaba por dejar las cosas ordenadas, les interesaba más besarse por todos los rincones de la piel que otra cosa.

Lentamente Heero descendió por el pecho desnudo del trenzado chupando y mordiendo levemente para luego suavizar su ataque con caricias de su lengua. Mientras, Dúo se retorcía de placer acariciando el cabello de su amante y dejando salir deliciosos sonidos de placer de su boca que al japonés lo volvían loco, así que comenzó a descender por su vientre hasta tomar su miembro impaciente que palpitaba de ansias.

- ¡Heero! – gritó Dúo al sentir que su lengua jugueteaba en la punta – ¡ah!

- Mi Dúo – sonrió antes de introducirlo por completo en su boca y comenzar a chuparlo como si de un helado se tratara – gime para mí.

Dúo no podía dejar de hacerlo, en especial cuando sintió que un dedo travieso se abría camino por su trasero y se adentraba en su cavidad dilatando el camino hacia el placer. Y los gemidos comenzaron a aumentar de volumen e intensidad hasta que Heero sintió que su trenzado estaba por acabar y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le reclamó molesto pero Heero no le respondió, simplemente se puso de pie y lo levantó entre sus brazos antes de depositarlo con suavidad sobre la cama – entiendo – sonrió también y se colocó en posición para que lo penetrara por completo – ¿qué acaso esperas que me enfríe? – le reclamó al ver que se demoraba demasiado.

Heero se colocó detrás de Dúo y volvió a introducir los dedos, pero esta vez con vaselina procurando dilatarlo un poco más, no quería que Dúo sufriera un desgarro ya que en esa posición la penetración sería más profunda y quizás más dolorosa.

- ¡Heero! – le rogó casi llorando – no puedo más.

Y Heero se adentró con suavidad lentamente en el interior caliente del trenzado procurando atrapar entre sus dedos el miembro que seguía palpitando para de esa manera contrarrestar el dolor. Pero Dúo sólo sentía placer, un enorme placer que lo recorría por completo, así que sin esperar demasiado se comenzó a mover para darle placer también a su Heero procurando apretarlo en su interior con cada embestida.

- ¡Ah, Dúo! – gritó Heero embriagado de placer – así, más – y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos apretando y soltando el miembro de su amado con cada embestida hasta hacerlo acabar e irse el también en su interior.

- Te amo, Heero – le dijo el trenzado sonriendo sintiendo como se salía de su interior y se dejaba caer a su lado – mucho – agregó recostándose sobre su pecho sin acordarse ninguno de los dos que estaban desnudos y destapados.

Trowa estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca del pueblo buscando datos acerca del único vitral que no había conseguido reparar dado que los colores de este estaban muy desvanecidos y, aunque la mayoría estaba en el catastro, aquel no aparecía en ninguna parte. Le había preguntado a Dúo acerca de él y el fantasma les dijo que ese vitral estaba allí desde antes que los Maxwell llegara a vivir al hogar y le recomendó que lo reemplazara, pero su querido Quatre estaba empeñado en que lo restaurara y por él seguiría buscando.

- Hola – le dijo una voz masculina a su lado – el otro asiento ¿está ocupado?

- No – respondió sin levantar la cabeza de los libros – mi compañero todavía no regresa de su almuerzo con su novio.

- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas con tanto interés? – le sonrió cuando al fin el latino lo miró – soy ayudante de la biblioteca y podría ayudarte – le coqueteó.

"Es este pueblo los hombres son muy peligrosos" se dijo preocupado, allí tenía de ejemplo a Dúo, que a la primera se agarró de Heero, y a Traize, que no dejaba sólo a Wufei ni a sol ni a sombra, como si temiera que se lo fueran a quitar, a secuestrar o algo parecido.

- ¿Y bien? – le volvió a sonreír con coquetería esperando su respuesta.

- ¿De casualidad conoces la mansión Maxwell? – el joven asintió – la casa la compró mi amigo hace un par de meses y yo estoy restaurando los vitrales, pero uno de ellos es casi imposible de reparar dado que los colores casi no se ven.

- ¿Vives en una casa embrujada? – dijo espantado – Debes ser muy valiente.

- La casa no está embrujada – le dijo divertido – sólo hay un fantasma amigable que no daña a nadie – se encogió de hombros – y no le tengo miedo, más bien me divierto a costillas suyas.

- ¿Y me puedes decir cómo te llamas?

- Trowa Barton, especialista en arte de iglesias y restauración de cuadros.

- Guau, yo soy Alexander Macmillan – volvió a sonreír – veré que libros puedo encontrar sobre el tema, no te vayas a ir, guapo – le dijo y se fue.

- Esta ciudad esta llena de tipo locos – murmuró y siguió ojeando los libros que tenía sobre la mesa – me preguntó ¿qué haría Quatre si me viera con él?

- Ya volví, Trowa – le dejó cinco libros sobre la mesa – creo que este es el mejor porque habla de las pinturas que adquirió la familia que construyó la casa que conocemos como Maxwell, pero eran anteriores a ellos – le mostró las imágenes – espero que te sirvan.

- Gracias – dejó los otros a un lado y comenzó a mirar el libro.

- Oye, cuando termines ¿te puedo invitar a tomarnos algo?

"Se oye como Traize hace dos horas y todavía no regresa Wufei a ayudarme"

- No será problema para ti ¿verdad? – insistió el muchacho.

- No, no lo creo – dijo pensando que Quatre estaba en la casa – acepto.

- ¡Genial! – sonrió – vendré a buscarte dentro de una hora ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro – respondió sin prestarle atención.

Wufei seguía pensando si aquello estaría bien, o sea, había ido a trabajar con Trowa cuando su Traize lo encontró en la biblioteca y prácticamente se lo secuestró para que lo acompañara a comer, según él, él había pensado que lo llevaría a algún restaurante del pueblo o algo parecido cuando accedió pero jamás se imaginó que a su departamento. Claro, si trataba de seducirlo, se iba a dejar, pero que lo hiciera de manera sincera, no con engaños.

- ¿Pasa alo malo, mi pequeño? – le dijo el hombre sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así? – replicó – además, debo regresar a ayudar a Barton a encontrar la imagen de ese vitral.

- Pero si él sabe que te invité a comer – le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

- Hace como dos horas – se puso de pie – además, no me dijiste que me ibas a traer aquí, sólo que iríamos a comer – lo regañó.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a dormir la siesta conmigo? – se acercó a él.

- Ya te pareces a Maxwell – replicó retrocediendo al reconocer en sus ojos sus malas intenciones.

- ¿Acaso ese aparecido te ha estado haciendo insinuaciones? – le dijo muy molesto y celoso.

- Yuy ya me habría matado – dijo divertido – me refería que actúas como él lo hace con Yuy – lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – me pregunto sí serás así con todos los chicos guapos que se cruzan en tu camino.

- Por supuesto que no – replicó ofendido – eres al primer chico guapo al que... – dijo bajando la voz ruborizado.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Wufei mirándolo a los ojos y este asintió – que alivio – le rodeó el cuello con los brazos – así que serás exclusivamente mío.

- Bueno... – sonrió también – supongo que sí – y lo besó en los labios dulcemente.

- ¿Cómo que supones? – se alejó un poco de él.

- Es que nunca me había gustado un chico – lo atrajo de nuevo mientras le soltaba el cabello – pero si he tenido mujeres, espero que no te moleste.

- Mientras no tengas un montón de hijos repartidos por allí – le sonrió ofreciéndose en un nuevo beso – pero vas a tener que enseñarme, yo nunca lo he hecho siquiera con una mujer – le dijo ruborizado.

- Eres tan hermoso – le susurró en la oreja mientras se la atrapaba entre los dientes y la mordía suavemente – te enseñaré todo lo que sea necesario y lo demás lo aprenderemos juntos, amorcito mío.

Wufei sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorría la espalda y viajaba hasta la parte baja de su abdomen despertando lo que hasta el momento había permanecido dormido. Casi sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a viajar por la espalda de su novio y encontraron algo que las estorbaba así que le quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desanudarle la corbata.

- ¿Wufei? – dijo este intrigado por lo que hacía el chino.

- Con ropa no podremos hacer el amor – le dijo este concentrado en quitarle la ropa – ¿o acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

- Bien – sonrió y lo ayudó a desnudarlo y lo desnudó también – ven, en la cama lo haremos mejor – le levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación mientras se seguían besando apasionadamente.

Las caricias calentaban sus cuerpos, en especial el del joven chino que no hacía más que imitar las caricias que el jefe de policía le prodigaba hasta que este descendió por su pecho y le atrapó un pezón que de inmediato se puso erecto con el roce de su lengua traviesa, que lo rodeó, lo jaló y lo acarició trazando círculos a su alrededor. Lo soltó e hizo lo mismo en el otro para luego descender hacia su miembro palpitante que esperaba expectante lo que haría su amante sobre él.

- ¡Traize! – gritó al sentir su lengua recorrerlo de arriba abajo arrastrándose por la piel – ¡Ah! – volvió a gritar cuando lo chupo suavemente y sus manos comenzaron a masajear sus testículos – ¡Ah!

Traize sólo sonrió y siguió trabajando allí mientras veía cono Wufei se movía cada vez más alcanzando cúspides desconocidas para él de placer. Sintió que estaba por venirse y lo dejó tratando de tragarse su cálido semen. Untó sus dedos con un poco de él y hundió un primero en su ano y lo sintió tensarse.

- Relájate, corazón, o te dolerá más.

- Duele – gimió el chino cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Espera un poco y verás como se te pasa – le dijo dándole un nuevo beso en el miembro con lo que este volvió a despertarse, así que comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo mientras lo preparaba. Y le resultó bien porque el chino se perdió en el placer y el dolor desapareció por completo. Pero casi acababa de nuevo y esas no eran las intenciones de Traize, así que se detuvo y se colocó entre las piernas del moreno y colocó su propio miembro en su entrada – te dolerá un poco, pero verás que luego hay sólo placer – le advirtió tomando sus caderas y entrando de un solo envión.

Wufei gritó, el dolor fue grande, pero de pronto no estaba, sólo un mar de sensaciones placenteras que comenzaron a crecer junto con sus gemidos que cambiaron de tono y se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y descontrolados a medida que los movimientos eran más rápidos y más bruscos, y lo fue más cuando el jefe de policía le atrapó el pene entre sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo con la misma intensidad que sus movimientos en su interior.

- ¿Te... gusta? – le preguntó casi sin voz

- Sí, dame... más – le dijo – más fuerte – pidió – más... ¡Ah!

- Si, mi... pequeño – le dio más fuerte – lo que quieras... ¡Ah!

Y el vaivén de sus caderas se hizo más fuerte y más duro, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y sentían que ya no daban más y terminaron casi al mismo tiempo con un fuerte grito de placer mientras se prometían amor.

Traize se salió de Wufei y se acostó a su lado a descansar, jamás había sentido algo tan fantástico, a este muchacho no lo iba a soltar nunca más, sería solo suyo, para siempre.

- Te amo – le dijo el chino y se acomodó en su pecho y se durmió profundamente olvidado de sus obligaciones por completo, estaba agotado, pero estaba dispuesto a repetirlo cuando Traize quisiera.

Traize se sonrió complacido abrazándolo contra su pecho mientras lo cubría, era algo recíproco y estaba realmente feliz.

- Espero que ahora accedas a venirte a vivir conmigo – le dijo y se durmió también.

Quatre se decidió a ir a buscar a Trowa y a Wufei a la biblioteca pública, no iba a regresar a casa cuando sabía que Heero y Dúo estaban solos y de seguro haciendo "cosas". Se sonrió pensando en la felicidad de esos dos, no se dejaban solos ni a sol ni a sombra, incluso hasta sospechaba que se bañaban juntos por todo el alboroto que causaban en el baño del segundo piso, pero a él no le molestaba. Suspiró, varias veces le había propuesto a Trowa que compartieran la habitación, pero el artista se negaba diciendo que no quería perder su intimidad. Subió los peldaños hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y vio que estaba cerrada. Pues ¿qué hora era? Se dijo mirando su reloj. Las 18:30, le respondió, así que se dio media vuelta, tal vez había regresado a casa.

Caminaba por las calles mirando las vitrinas de los negocios cuando su vista se clavó en algo que le llamó mucho la atención, dentro de un café había dos jóvenes conversando animadamente, uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio algo largo tomado en una coleta en la nuca y le sonreía con coquetería al otro joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes...

- ¡Trowa! – gritó furioso entrando en el café empujando con violencia las puertas de cristal – ¿que diablos crees que haces?

- ¿Quatre? – lo miró preocupado, sobresaltado por su actitud, y vio que estaba realmente furioso.

- ¡Vámonos a casa! – ordenó tomándolo del brazo haciendo que se pusiera de pie tratando de llevárselo.

- Oye, Trowa está conversando conmigo ¿con que derecho te lo llevas? – le dijo el rubio de coleta obligándolo a soltarlo.

- Con el derecho que me da el ser su novio – le dijo Quatre echando chispas.

- Trowa no me dijo que tuviera novio – miró al latino.

- ¡Así que andas de ofrecido por allí! – le gritó sin importarle que el resto de los comensales los mirara – ¿cómo te atreves?

- Quatre, no te pongas así – intentó calmarlo – no estaba haciendo nada malo.

- Claro, claro – respondió sarcástico y furioso – yo te hago trabajando, te paso a buscar para invitarte a comer, y que hace el perla, se va a un café cualquiera y le pone los cuernos a su novio con cualquiera.

- ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para tratarme así? – le dijo el otro muchacho perdiendo la paciencia, enojado.

- Quatre Raberba Winner – le respondió este molesto – y como te vuelva a ver cerca de mi novio vas a conocer de lo que es capaz este árabe – le dijo y tomó nuevamente del brazo a Trowa y prácticamente se lo llevó a la rastra.

"Con que sé que Quatre se iba a poner en este plano si me descubría, jamás habría aceptado venir con Alexander a tomar un café, nunca pensé que un chico tan coqueto como él fuera tan celoso" se dijo Trowa preocupado mirando su brazo, siempre lo había creído un joven frágil y delicado, pero acababa de descubrir que las apariencias engañan, y eso que lo conocía hacía varios años ¿Qué otras cosas más ocultaría el pequeño árabe? De seguro era una verdadera caja de sorpresas en el interior.

- Quatre – le dijo tratando de tantear el terreno.

- ¿Qué? – le contestó de mala manera soltándolo, aún estaba furioso por haberlo encontrado con otro.

- Perdóname, no quería que te enojaras conmigo, sólo le estaba devolviendo el favor a Alexander, él me ayudó a encontrar la imagen del vitral que no podía reparar.

- ¿Y tenías que ponerte a coquetear con él a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo?

- No coqueteaba con él – le dijo asombrado por su actitud – sabes perfectamente que no soy así.

- ¿Y que se suponías que hacías allí, mirándolo como tonto?

- No seas infantil, Quatre – replicó – te amo sólo a ti, no me interesa nadie más.

- Pues vas a tener que demostrármelo – replicó apurando el paso alejándose de él mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡Quatre, espera! – le gritó siguiéndolo pero sin lograr alcanzarlo ya que este se había echado a correr colina arriba – ¡ten cuidado! – gritó viendo que esquivaba los vehículos en su loca carrera.

Heero se despertó y vio los ojos del fantasma fijo en los suyos, a veces no le daba importancia al encontrarlo así en su cuarto, pero en esta ocasión no era así, porque no podía olvidar que amaba a su Dúo y que trató de destruirlo a él, y que estaban ambos desnudos sobre la cama a vista y paciencia suya.

- "No te enojes, Heero, sólo vine a avisarte que tus amigos vienen peleando por el camino, parece que Quatre está celoso por algo"

- Quatre es un joven coqueto, pero también es muy celoso cuando quiere – admitió Heero – varias veces me hizo un drama a mí y eso que entre nosotros no hubo nunca nada.

- "Pues el pintor no viene nada de contento"

- De seguro Trowa no lo conocía así – tapó a Dúo con la colcha y comenzó a vestirse – iré a verlos, no quiero que lo despierte – salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado tratando de no despertar al trenzado y bajó a la entrada.

- ¡No quiero oír tus excusas, Trowa! – le gritó el rubio tapándose los oídos grtó abriendo la puerta de calle – ¡ni verte tampoco! – agregó empujando a Heero mientras subía corriendo las escaleras y se encerraba de un portazo en su habitación.

- ¡Quatre, no despiertes a Dúo! – le dijo Heero.

- No te va a escuchar, está muy ofuscado por los celos – admitió Trowa bajando la cabeza – pensé que entendería lo que yo sentía cuando coqueteaba con alguien más, pero tuvo una muy mala reacción al verme conversando en un café con un joven que me ayudó a encontrar lo que buscaba en la biblioteca.

- Lo siento, supongo que nunca te las habías visto con los celos de Quatre – le dijo Heero comprensivo – ya se le pasará.

- ¿Tú crees? – le dijo preocupado – estaba furioso, me sacó a la fuerza del café, nunca creí que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para arrastrarme así.

- "La ira le prestó fuerzas" – le dijo el fantasma – "está llorando ahora, yo creo que tiene miedo de perderte"

- ¿Perderme? – repitió Trowa – pero si yo no le he dado motivos.

- "Me temo que el piensa que él si te los ha dado a ti y que por eso estabas con ese otro muchacho, porque ya no lo quieres"

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

- "Sigue tus sentimientos, es la única manera que tienes de recobrarlo".

- Lo haré – aceptó y subió corriendo.

- Ese Quatre es todo un caso – dijo Heero moviendo la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina – sólo falta que Wufei tenga problemas con su novio.

- "Su novio es más aterrizado que ustedes"

- ¿Por qué no te evaporas? – replicó Heero molesto y el fantasma desapareció.

Dúo se despertó solo en la habitación y de manera inconsciente buscó a Heero, pero escuchó el llanto de Quatre y a Trowa tratando de convencerlo que lo escuchara, como este abrió la puerta, escuchó el grito de Quatre diciéndole que no lo abandonara y luego la puerta que se cerraba y los susurros de los dos...

- Mejor bajo con Heero – se dijo y se vistió antes de bajar a la cocina en donde encontró a Heero sentado bebiendo una humeante taza de té – ¿qué pasó?

- Quatre se puso celoso de Trowa – se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo.

- Ah, y ahora están haciendo las paces, creo – se sentó junto a él – creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos, así no seremos testigos de sus locuras ¿no te parece?

- Tal vez, pero no así como andas – le dijo mirándolo.

- Pero si esta ropa me queda muy bien, parezco modelo de revista – se puso de pie luciéndose ante él – se me pega como segunda piel, cualquiera se da vuelta a mirarme cuando ando por la calle...

- Por lo mismo – lo interrumpió.

- También eres celoso, Heero – dijo divertido.

- No seas vanidoso y ve a cambiarte – le ordenó.

- Oh, vamos – le pidió sonriendo – yo sé que mi apariencia te excita.

- Dime algo, si yo anduviera vestido así, mostrando al mundo mis atributos ¿Tú que harías? ¿dejarías que todos me vieran y me comieran con los ojos o tratarías de conservarme sólo tuyo?

- Te conservaría sólo para mí – dijo sin dudarlo siquiera.

- Allí está tu respuesta, ve a cambiarte – volvió a ordenarle.

- Oh, bueno, si lo vemos de esa manera – sonrió y le dio un delicado beso en los labios antes de ir a cambiarse.

Heero movió la cabeza y se dedicó a lo que estaba, pero el sonido el teléfono lo interrumpió. Se levantó y lo descolgó.

- ¿Aló? – contestó molesto.

- Yuy, soy Wufei, me voy a quedar esta noche con Traize.

- Supongo que allá dormirás lo mismo que duermes aquí – le dijo malicioso.

- ¿Estás seguro que eres Heero Yuy?

- Bueno, de todas maneras es mejor que te quedes con tu novio, Quatre y Trowa tuvieron una pelea y están haciendo las paces en este momento, así que voy a llevar a Dúo al cine y luego a bailar.

- Con lo que te gusta – se rió el chino.

- De seguro tu tampoco querrías oírlos mientras lo hacen ¿o me equivoco?

- Prefiero hacerlos yo – admitió – en fin, me quedo con Traize.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana, si te dejan salir de la cama – se burlo y le colgó.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – le dijo Dúo abrazándolo.

- Wufei llamó para decir que se iba a quedar con su novio – lo miró y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿No te gusta? – miró al japonés y vio que este hacía denodados esfuerzos por cerrar la boca y dejar de babear – ¿qué te pasa, Heero mío?

- Te ves fantástico – dijo al fin – pero voy a tener que cambiarme yo.

- Pero si te ves muy bien – hizo un puchero.

- Si, pero tu andas muy elegante y yo quiero verme igual – le dio un beso en los labios – iremos a cenar a un lugar elegante ¿te parece?

Trowa se sentó en la cama con Quatre oculto contra su pecho llorando a mares, se sentía tan mal por verlo en ese estado, nunca se imaginó cuan frágil era la autoestima de su pequeño árabe, con cuanta facilidad podía herirlo, si lo hubiese sabido, no habría tratado de celarlo jamás.

- No llores, Amor mío – le pidió destrozado – me desgarra el alma verte así – le dijo – venga, no llores – trató de hacerlo levantar la cara – dame un beso ¿si?

- Trowa, tu no vas a abandonarme nunca ¿verdad? No vas a ser como mi padre que me dio mi parte de mi herencia y me echó de la casa – lo miró al fin.

- Por supuesto que no, Quatre, jamás te abandonaría – le acarició el cabello – ¿qué clase de padre te tocó, amorcito? ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?

- Porque nunca me han gustado las mujeres – admitió enderezándose – dijo que yo era una deshonra para la familia y que no quería volver a saber de mí, que no volviera a acercarme a mis hermanas ni nada que tuviera que ver con los Winner de Qatar.

- Mi pobre amorcito – lo besó en los labios – yo no soy como tu padre, yo te protegeré siempre, sabes bien que te amo de corazón, aunque eres un poco coqueto – le sonrió – pero te conocí así y así te amo.

- ¿Sabes? – se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa – Creo que hay cosas en las que sí te pareces a él, se parece a ti físicamente, pero creo que por dentro son muy opuestos, gracias a Alá, porque no quiero sufrir tu desprecio.

- No te preocupes, no seré como él, preferiría pegarme un tiro que hacerte llorar de nuevo – lo abrazó de nuevo y lo hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas – ¿te gustaría que te demuestre cómo te amo?

- Sí – aceptó ruborizado – me gustará.

Trowa le acarició las mejillas suavemente con los labios para borrar las huellas de las lágrimas en su tersa y blanca piel que ahora tenía un intenso tinte rojizo. Sonrió al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios separados esperando ansioso que lo besara, así que no lo hizo esperar más y juntó sus bocas en un apasionado beso tratando de dejarle sin aire en los pulmones. El beso fue largo e intenso, Quatre no quería que se detuviera, pero cuando al fin lo soltó, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo tenía claras evidencias del deseo que se había despertado en su carne.

- ¡Trowa! – gimió echándole los brazos al cuello – hazme el amor – le rogó.

- Claro – le sonrió y comenzó a quitarle la ropa con delicadeza, pero Quatre no estaba dispuesto a que lo hiciese tan lento, así que le ayudó a quitársela lo más rápido posible y procuró desvestirlo con la misma celeridad – calma, tenemos toda la noche por delante – le dijo atrapando su oreja entre los dientes.

- Pero si lo hacemos así, lo haremos más veces – le dijo coqueto.

- Mi Quatre – sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarlo sintiendo que los dedos del árabe imitaban sus caricias en su piel – eres tan hermoso – le dijo bajando por su pecho hasta atraparle un pezón entre los dientes, allí se detuvo un buen rato para luego soltarlo y repetir la operación en el otro mientras sus manos viajaban por la espalda suave de su Quatre hasta alcanzar su redondeado trasero y hundir delicadamente uno de sus largos dedos en su interior.

- ¡Trowa! – gimió bajito tratando de hacer el movimiento más firme – tómame – le pidió, pero el latino se negó, el cuerpo se su pequeño aún no estaba listo para recibirlo, así que continuó torturándolo un poco más hasta que tres de sus dedos se movían en su interior, sólo entonces se acomodó y entró en él – ¡Trowa! – volvió a gritar, pero esta vez más fuerte – ¡ah!

- ¡Quatre! – gimió el otro comenzando a moverse suavemente mientras sus dedos atrapaban el miembro olvidado de su pequeño haciendo figuras en su contorno procurando el placer del árabe antes que el suyo.

Lentamente las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y más duras y el movimiento de la mano de Trowa lo imitó sobre el miembro de Quatre haciendo que este gritara de placer cada vez con más ganas hasta hacerlo acabar en su mano y contra su abdomen, antes de seguirlo él, vaciándose en su interior.

- Lo haces tan rico – dijo Quatre medio en broma, medio en serio.

- ¿Acaso me estás comparando con alguien?

- Sabes que no – le sonrió al sentir que se salía de su interior – soy coqueto, pero no he tenido otro novio que no seas tú.

- Eso está muy bien – le dijo y se recostó en la cama – pero podemos mejorarlo ¿no crees? – lo atrajo hacia él y lo vio bostezar – descansa, mi pequeño, después seguimos.

- Te amo, Trowa – le dijo besándolo en el pecho y se durmió.

- Yo también, Quatre – respondió y también se durmió.

Dúo sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amado, Heero se había esmerado mucho en darle la mejor noche de su vida, el lugar que escogió para cenar era de lo más elegante del pueblo y muy romántico, el ambiente que se respiraba incitaba al amor, luego lo llevó al cine y la película fue igual de romántica y el baile, bueno, eso había sido lo mejor, sentir como se movían por la pista apegados, nunca esperó algo así del pragmático Heero Yuy, debía de atesorar las ocasiones en que se ponía en ese plano.

- ¿Tienes sueño, amor mío? – le dijo Heero pasando el brazo por su espalda mientras permanecían sentados en una banca de la plaza mirando la luna llena.

- No, sólo estoy disfrutando del momento – le sonrió sin levantar la cabeza – esta ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida – se abrazó a su pecho – ni en mis mejores sueños imaginé que fueras tan romántico, Heero.

- Yo tampoco – admitió tranquilo – creo que sacas lo mejor de mí.

Dúo sólo se sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro, le gustaría que esa noche tan perfecta, con su luna llena y estrellada, durara para siempre, que se hiciera eterna, pero sentía que el sueño le vencía de a poco y comenzó a relajarse sobre el pecho amado.

- Dúo, no te duermas – le dijo Heero divertido remeciéndolo un poco – ven, vamos a caminar un poco para que despiertes y nos vamos a casa a descansar, supongo que esos dos estarán bien dormidos ya.

- Me gustaría que repitiéramos esto más seguido – le dijo el trenzado poniéndose de pie esperando que Heero lo imitara para volver a abrazarse a él – estoy tan feliz de tenerte al fin que a veces creo que voy a despertar y darme cuanta que sólo ha sido un hermoso sueño y que te tendré que seguir esperando encerrado en la casa como fantasma hasta el fin de los tiempos y...

- Dúo, no hables así – le levantó el mentón con la mano acallándolo – no es un sueño, estamos juntos y seguiremos así – lo besó en los labios – te amo.

- Yo también – separó los labios esperando que profundizara el beso pero notó que el japonés se tensaba – ¿qué te pasa?

- Hola, mis queridos ángeles de la guarda – les dijo una voz muy conocida para ambos y Dúo se volvió hacia él – veo que están juntos de nuevo – les sonrió complacido – siempre pensé que hacían una muy bonita pareja.

- San Rafael – le dijo Heero preocupado – ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

- Bueno, es que tengo una nueva misión para ustedes – y se sonrió divertido al verlos tensarse – no, no volverán a ser los ángeles de la guarda que fueron en otro tiempo – y se rió en voz alta al verlos soltar el aire – pero sí recobrarán sus poderes porque los necesitarán para cuidar al bebé – se acercó y lo puso con cuidado y delicadeza en los brazos de Dúo – sus alas aparecerán cuando las llamen pero sólo en caso de emergencia.

- Se parece a Heero – dijo el trenzado recordando al Heero bebé que el demonio le había mostrado en la cueva – no es hijo tuyo ¿verdad? – le dijo preocupado.

- ¿Cómo crees? – le dijo ofendido.

- Aquel bebé es el hermano menor de Heero – le dijo el arcángel divertido – era un ángel de la guarda también, pero él se sintió culpable de no poder ayudar a su custodiado a ser feliz y se suicidó – movió la cabeza negativamente – no era su culpa, por eso le dieron la oportunidad de hacerlos felices a ustedes.

- Entonces ¿es un regalo de Dios? – le preguntó Dúo.

- Por supuesto, pequeño Dúo, lo es.

- ¿No será extraño que tengamos bebés en una casa donde sólo hay hombres? – dijo el trenzado – quizás traten de quitárnoslo.

- Nadie lo hará, recuerda, es un regalo de Dios – le sonrió y desapareció.

- Volvamos a casa, debemos cuidar a nuestro hijo – le dijo Heero y regresaron a casa acunando con mucho cuidado al niño.

Trowa se movió apenas al sentir que la luz del sol le daba de lleno en los ojos tratando de ocultarse de él, pero las voces de Heero y Dúo que hablaban bajito en el pasillo lo alertaron ¿habría pasado algo malo en la casa? No, porque lo habrían despertado, pero de todas maneras se safó del agarre de Quatre y se puso la ropa. Él, al sentirse abandonado, se sentó en la cama y miró a su novio.

- ¿Me vas a dejar? – le dijo temeroso sentándose en la cama.

- No, amor – se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó – sólo tengo curiosidad porque escuché a Heero y a Dúo cuchicheando en el pasillo.

- Te acompaño – sonrió más tranquilo y se vistió, luego bajaron a la cocina tomados de la mano sonriéndose mutuamente.

- Buenos días – les dijo Heero sirviendo la mesa – veo que se las arreglaron bien anoche – les miró las manos enlazadas.

- Si – admitió Quatre mirando las manos entrelazadas – te prometo no coquetear nunca más – le dijo a Trowa.

- Por mí está bien – le sonrió este sonriéndole – ¿y Wufei?

- Se quedó con Traize – le dijo Heero.

- Los hombres de esta ciudad se las traen – miró a Dúo y se asombró al ver al niño en los brazos del trenzado – ¿y ese bebé de adónde lo sacaron?

- Somos sus ángeles custodios por gracia divina – le dijo el trenzado – ¿no es hermoso? Y se parece a mi Heero, que es lo mejor.

- ¿Cómo que por gracia divina? – dijo Quatre mirándolo preocupado.

- Un ángel nos lo vino a dejar anoche, cuando veníamos de regreso de nuestro paseo romántico – suspiró Dúo feliz – fue la mejor noche de mi vida, salimos con Heero a cenar al mejor restaurante, al cine a ver una película romántica y a bailar, y ha sido coronada con el mejor de los regalos de este mundo: un hermoso hijo, pero creo que debemos buscarle un nombre bonito, Heero no quiere que se llame como él y a mí me parece...

- Dúo – lo regañó Heero – cállate.

- Heero – lo miró molesto pero se sonrió al ver que le sonreía también – de acuerdo, hablo demasiado.

- Así que tenemos un bebé en casa – sonrió el rubio acariciándole una mejilla al bebé – quiero ser al padrino – le dijo.

- ¿No crees que eso deben decidirlo ellos? – le dijo Trowa divertido también.

- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de pedirlo – le dijo muy seguro – además, si no fuera porque a mí se me ocurrió comprar esta casa quizás Heero y Dúo jamás hubiesen vuelto a reunirse.

- Quatre tiene razón – admitió Heero pensativo mirando al bebé – yo hubiese preferido que se comprara una casa en un lugar más grande donde hubiera más casos para resolver, pero aquí le dijeron que había fantasma y no hubo quién lo sacara de eso y la compró sin escucharme y me arrastró hasta aquí.

- Muy bien, serás el padrino de nuestro niño – sonrió Dúo complacido.

De repente aparecieron en la cocina Wufei y Traize también tomados de la mano, el chino tenía las llaves de la casa, así que entraba y salía a su gusto sin molestara a los demás se notaban que estaban muy contentos.

- Al fin estamos todos ¿nos ayudan a darle un nombre al bebé?

- ¿De a dónde sacaron a ese bebé? – le dijo Traize.

- Te contaremos la historia, aunque se la perdieron – se sonrió Dúo – todo empezó con una noche de luna llena muy romántica que salimos a disfrutar con Heero...

El pequeño Antoine Dúo Yuy Maxwell, que al final le pusieron ese nombre porque a Quatre le gustaba y le parecía ideal por ser sus padres ángeles, fue bautizado en el pueblo y se dedicó a darle color y calor a la vida de sus padres, pero su vida correría grave peligro muy pronto y ellos tendrían que usar sus poderes para protegerlo...

Continuará...

Sí, ya había dicho que era el final, pero he cambiado de opinión, la idea de Carmín me ha dado muchas otras para continuarla, pero no será más que un capítulo o dos cuando mucho.

Les regalo tres lemons en este capítulo porque en el siguiente no habrá, eso creo, espero que queden conformes.

Shio Chang (Voy a desarmar a Wing Zero en una de estas, se me ha puesto muy insubordinado)


	12. El bebé de los ángeles guardianes

La Leyenda del fantasma 

Bueno, si, resultó no ser tan epílogo como yo había pensado hacer, pero empiezo y jamás sé como terminar, por eso escribo y no hago adelantos.

Con respecto al nombre del pequeño, si, suena muy elegante, y se lo puse por el autor del principito, me gusta el nombre.

La dedico a Angeli Murasaki.

El bebé de los ángeles guardianes 

Antoine comenzaba a caminar y era un peligro con patas para cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino, en especial cuando lo ponían en el andador dado que Heero y Dúo habían encontrado trabajo, el primero resolvía un caso especial en una casa al otro lado del pueblo junto con Quatre respecto a la extraña desaparición de una anciana muy rica y el segundo había conseguido poner una pastelería muy especial. Claro, estaban sus tíos que lo cuidaban también, pero el chiquillo era demasiado intranquilo para su propio bien.

¡Cuidado, Tony! – le gritó Dúo atrapándolo cuando abría la puerta de calle – sabes bien que allí hay escalones y te puedes caer – le regañó con ternura.

Tony quiere salir – le reclamó haciendo un gesto.

Espera que termine de cocinar e iremos a ver a papá Heero – le dijo levantándolo para sacarlo del andador – ¿quieres pastel?

Choco... late – le dijo sonriendo mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

Bueno, de tal padre, tal hijo – sonrió y regresó con él a la cocina – oye, Trowa, ¿quieres pastel o helado? – le dijo al latino que restauraba en la biblioteca una antigua pintura de la última cena.

Pastel – le dijo – esta parece ser una excelente copia de la última cena de Leonardo – le dijo al ver que lo miraba.

¿En serio? Pues yo no sé mucho de pinturas, pero ese cuadro se me hace familiar.

Tal vez porque Yuy tiene una reproducción en su agenda – le dijo Wufei entrando al haber oído hablar de un pastel – una pregunta ¿Me darás pastel a mí también?

Pensé que habías salido con Traize – le dijo el trenzado bajando al niño.

Se fue con Yuy y Winner a investigar, el rubio cree que la ancianita sigue viva, pero que está encerrada en algún lugar de su casa.

Y tú te aburriste de la conversación ¿verdad?

Es lógico, sabes que no me gustan los acertijos policiales, yo habría tomado a los nietos y los habría obligado a hablar a palos.

Esa es la manera en que hacen justicia en tu clan ¿verdad? – le dijo Trowa divertido dejando el cuadro a un lado.

Antiguamente se hacía así – admitió – pero dejaron de hacerlo hace años por la cuestión de los derechos humanos, o algo así, pero creo que los criminales no los respetan antes, así que los pierden.

Dices "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

Tanto como eso, no, pero sí un castigo acorde a lo que hizo – señaló – un ladrón pierde la herramienta de trabajo, o sea, sus manos, un violador es castrado y enviado a servir a lugares públicos donde haya muchas mujeres, a un asesino se le da una muerte lenta, en fin, castigos ejemplificadores para que otros no hagan lo mismo – se encogió de hombros – vamos por el pastel ¿si?

Estás igual que Tony – lo regañó Dúo pero fueron a la cocina – espero que Heero resuelva el caso pronto, debo hacer un pastel de novios y este bandido no se está tranquilo nunca.

Es intranquilo como tú hablador – se rió Wufei divertido.

Heero miró el lugar que Quatre le señalara, según el fantasma del esposo de la ancianita, ella estaba encerrada allí, pero no veía la manera de ingresar sin tener que hace uso de sus poderes de ángel frente a los policías que acompañaban a Traize. Golpeó los paneles en la zona de la pared y escuchó que algo caía, así que se agachó al piso y vio que la alfombra había sido despegada del piso en un extenso sector, la levantó y retiró varias tablas mostrando una entrada bastante grande a una cueva excavada en el terreno esquivando los pilares de la casa.

¿Es el lugar? – preguntó mirando a Quatre pero preguntándole al fantasma.

"Allí está" – le dijo el fantasma y Heero entró en la cueva de un salto sin esperar otra indicación.

"Tu novio es un ángel" – le dijo el anciano a Quatre y este lo miró divertido.

Lo sé, pero él no es mi novio – se volvió hacia Traize – creo que es mejor que yo vaya, pero no mandes a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

Lo dejo en sus manos – asintió este y lo vio desaparecer, les tenía mucha confianza a ambos desde que empezaron a ayudarlo, después de todo, pese a no ser policías, habían resuelto varios casos insolubles de mucha importancia y que habían ayudado a mejorar la calidad del personal a su cargo.

Heero, espérame – le dijo el rubio evitando en lo posible chocarse con algo mientras seguía la escasa luz que emitían las alas de Heero – no deberías...

Lo sé, pero este lugar está lleno de seres malignos y es la única manera de espantar a la muerte – le explicó generando una luz más brillante – no puedo generar la luz suficiente para alejarlas por completo, pero si encontramos a la ancianita y la sacamos de aquí, no morirá.

¿Estás seguro?

Claro, el ángel de la muerte no ha sido llamado, no es hora todavía, pero estas sombras se mantienen en torno a las personas que transitan el camino de las sombras entre la vida y la muerte siempre tratando de volver la salida oscura.

"Es allí" – le dijo el fantasma y Heero expandió sus alas para espantar a las sombras tétricas que rondaban a la mujer – "¿ella va a estar bien?"

No se preocupe, no corre peligro – le dijo Heero guardando sus alas para poder sacarse la chaqueta – está helada, pero no es nada serio – la levantó con cuidado y se acercó a Quatre – necesitamos salir de inmediato de aquí, así que cierra los ojos – el rubio lo obedeció y sintió que Heero le rodeaba la cintura y que en menos de un segundo estaban cerca de la entrada – no le digas nada ni a Dúo ni a Trowa, los dos se van a enojar.

No quiero dejar a mi ahijado sin uno de sus lindos papás – le dijo saliendo por la abertura para luego hacer que le tendieran una camilla para subirla.

Traize supervisó a los enfermeros que sacaban a la mujer de la cueva subterránea y luego ayudó a Heero a salir, pero este se veía agotado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Le hizo una seña a los enfermeros y por poco evitaron que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al desmayarse.

¿Qué tiene? – le dijo al médico.

No lo sé – admitió – es como si hubiese gastado todas sus energías de golpe o como si le hubiesen robado el aura.

A Heero le daña estar en la oscuridad sin Dúo – le dijo Quatre al oído – recuerda que él es de la luz..

Bien, debemos sacarlo de aquí – le dijo al enfermero – creo que a la luz del sol se sentirá mejor – ordenó y lo sacaron en una camilla.

"Pequeño" – llamó a Quatre el anciano fantasma – "quiero decirte algo, ese muchacho tiene un hijo que es un ángel como él ¿verdad? Cada ángel bueno tiene una contraparte y cuando él lo abandonó se volvió loco de desesperación y se volvió maligno y juró venganza sobre el causante de su partida".

Y eso ¿qué quiere decir?

"Deben averiguar la causa de su muerte y que ahora sea humano".

Gracias, les diré – le dijo saliendo en pos de sus amigos.

Dúo sintió la presión en su pecho aún antes que el teléfono sonara, algo le había pasado a su amor, algo malo. Levantó el auricular y escuchó la voz de Quatre informándole que Heero estaba hospitalizado con una baja rotunda de presión y que corría peligro de muerte.

¡No! – gimió dejando caer el auricular para ir por su chaqueta.

¿Dúo? – le dijo Quatre preocupado – ¿sigues allí?

¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo Trowa tomando el aparato del suelo.

¿Puedes traer a Dúo al hospital de la policía? No creo que atine a nada porque le dije que Heero está mal, creo que le hizo mal estar entre las sombras hace un rato – le explicó preocupado.

Claro, me ocuparé de él – le colgó y fue por Dúo al que Wufei había frenado en su salida mientras este luchaba por liberarse e ir por Heero.

¡Déjame ir, Heero está mal! – le decía angustiado.

Cálmate, Dúo – le dijo Trowa – yo te llevo al hospital – miró al chino y este lo soltó – ¿te puedes hacer cargo de Tony, Wufei?

Claro que sí – dijo preocupado – pero ¿qué le pasó a Yuy?

No lo sé, pero te llamaré tan pronto sepamos algo – dijo sacando las llaves de su auto – vamos, Dúo, tranquilízate, así no le harás ningún bien a Heero.

Lo sé, es sólo que siento una terrible opresión en el pecho y tengo miedo.

Sé que estás preocupado – le dijo saliendo de la casa – pero ya vas a estar a su lado para que se recupere – lo hizo subirse al auto y partieron rumbo al hospital dejando a un preocupado Wufei con un inquieto Tony que no entendía el miedo que había visto reflejado en los ojos de su trenzado padre.

En el hospital el médico dejó pasar sólo a Dúo hasta la cabecera de su compañero al que le acarició con ternura la frente, no le gustaba ver a su amor así, pero no había algo que el pudiera hacer para ayudarlo habiendo tanta gente presente. Estaba pensando en cómo conseguir quedarse a solas cuando una alarma sonó y se quedaron solos, Dúo se acercó a él y le dio con cuidado un beso en la mejilla y tomó su mano apoyándola bajo su camisa sobre su corazón antes de entregarle un poco de su propia energía vital. Casi de inmediato Heero abrió los ojos.

Un ángel de la guarda se ha convertido en un ángel de la muerte – le dijo en un susurro cansado – un compañero que se siente abandonado.

¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó acariciando sus dedos sin retirarlos de su pecho.

Intentó atacar a Quatre – respondió – usé mis fuerzas para repelerlo, pero era un ángel del tipo tuyo y me robó las energías, es alguien a quien nosotros tenemos a quien busca.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – lo miró intrigado, pero Heero había cerrado los ojos – amor mío – insistió pero ya no pudo seguir intentando darle más energía a Heero puesto que algunos enfermeros entraron y le dijeron que debía salir.

Dúo se reunió con sus amigos en la sala de espera intrigado de lo que Heero le había hablado y se sentó con ellos en silencio meditando sus palabras: Un ángel abandonado y alguien a quien ellos protegían.

Dúo, el fantasma de la casa en la que estábamos me dijo algo – le dijo Quatre sentándose a su lado – sobre Antoine, que su contraparte se volvió loco con su abandono y en su desesperación tratará de hacerle daño al o los causantes de su muerte.

Entonces, debe ser el mismo que atacó a Heero – le dijo en un susurro – quería matarte a ti y Heero y te protegió con sus alas, pero como era un ángel desesperado no pudo hacer mucho y por ello quedó agotado.

¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por él? – les dijo Trowa preocupado también.

Debemos averiguar por qué Tony quiso dejar de ser un ángel – le dijo Quatre.

Y protegerte a ti – dijo el latino – porque si te atacó en presencia de un ángel, lo volverá a intentar de nuevo.

Pero ¿por qué atacar a Quatre? – le dijo Dúo – no tiene sentido.

¿Ustedes acompañan al señor Yuy? – les dijo un médico interrumpiéndolos.

Soy su pareja y ellos son nuestros amigos – dijo Dúo mirando al galeno – Heero...

Él está bien, está fuera de todo peligro, milagrosamente, así que en un rato más lo podremos dar de alta con la condición que lo hagan descansar por las próximas 48 horas para que se recupere por completo.

Gracias, doctor – suspiró Dúo tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron los cuatro a la casa y Wufei estaba con Traize sentado leyéndole un cuento a Antoine que se veía bastante inquieto, pese a que sus tíos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarlo.

Hola, Tony – le dijo Heero tendiéndole los brazos agachado a su altura y el pequeño corrió hacia ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza – yo también te extrañé – le dijo divertido poniéndose de pie con él y vio asombrado que el pequeño extendía sus pequeñas alas blancas en torno a ambos y que una potente luz los rodeó y se sintió mucho mejor – gracias, mi pequeño – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo bajó.

Papá Dúo – le dijo al trenzado y este le sonrió.

Yo estoy bien – lo levantó por los aires – ambos estamos bien – miró al jefe de policía y le sonrió divertido – le viniste a hacer compañía a tu novio ¿verdad?

Tengo pocas ocasiones de estar a solas con él – se encogió de hombros.

Tengo hambre – le dijo Heero – según yo sé, en la mañana preparabas un pastel de chocolate antes que fuéramos a ver el caso de la ancianita perdida.

Sí, lo preparé para la hora del té.

Lo siento – dijo Wufei ruborizado – nos lo comimos.

¿Cómo dices? – chilló Dúo escandalizado – era un enorme pastel.

Es que Tony no dejaba de gritar y lo único que lo tranquilizaba era eso – se disculpó – y entre bocado y bocado ni supimos como terminamos con él.

No importa, Dúo – le dijo Heero – será en otra ocasión – lo abrazó con ternura.

Pero no se los habrán comido los dos ¿verdad?

No sabía que hubiese otro – le dijo Wufei preocupado.

Genial – se soltó y se fue a la cocina – ¡Chang! – gritó furioso.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Heero entrando en la cocina preocupado por su grito junto con los demás.

¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo Traize asombrado – nosotros dejamos limpio, lo juro.

Esto no es acto humano – dijo Quatre asustado echándose en los brazos de su novio – se siente una esencia maligna.

"Un ángel que ha perdido su otra mitad" – le dijo el fantasma del artista japonés – "busca desesperadamente a su otra mitad".

Pero Tony es muy pequeño – dijo Dúo preocupado.

Está desesperado, no va a razonar – le dijo Heero mirando las marcas en las paredes – está demasiado loco para escuchar a cualquiera ¿ves?

¿Qué dice allí? – le dijo Wufei sospechando que se trataba de palabras escritas en otro idioma desconocido para ellos.

"Devuélvanme a quién es mi vida – leyó Heero – o perderán uno a uno las suyas"

Un ángel no puede mancharse las manos con sangre – le dijo Dúo preocupado.

Sus ataques no son de ese tipo, arrancará el alma de aquellos que cree son un estorbo para que se encuentre con su amado – le mostró otra parte – "comenzaré por el que lo hizo rendirse a la muerte" – leyó – me temo que se refiere a Quatre.

¿A mí? ¿por qué, si yo no he hecho nada? – le dijo intrigado.

No lo sé, ni siquiera sé quién era su custodiado cuando hizo aquello, nada se nos dijo y pensamos que era lo mejor así.

¿Y no hay manera de averiguarlo? – le dijo Trowa mirando a su novio angustiado y receloso.

Ninguno de nosotros puede regresar al lugar del origen, tenemos todos nuestros poderes de ángeles, pero seguimos siendo humanos.

Debe de haber alguna manera de averiguar algo – dijo Wufei.

Existe una manera – le dijo Dúo – pero debemos atrapar primero a aquel ángel.

Es demasiado astuto para atraparlo – le dijo Heero mostrando otro escrito – "la luz se apagará a como dé lugar"

Se refiere a ti ¿verdad? – dijo Dúo – pero yo te puedo proteger.

Hace referencia a ti también: "cuando su sombra se haya ido".

Pero se supone que era un ángel de la guarda, no puede ser tan malo – dijo Quatre preocupado – por muy desesperado que él esté ¿verdad? Ustedes están juntos porque se aman

Existe una diferencia, Quatre – le dijo Dúo – nosotros somos humanos por decisión divina, lo que significa que fue un premio para nosotros, ninguno de los dos buscó la muerte, simplemente queríamos estar juntos, pero el ángel de luz se suicidó al no ser capaz de llenar de felicidad al humano que custodiaba y se le dio una oportunidad como humano para que nos hiciera felices a nosotros.

Es cierto, ya nos habían contado esa parte, pero ¿y el resto de la historia? – le dijo Trowa – sea lo que sea, debe estar relacionado con Quatre o no quería acabar con él y con el resto de nosotros.

Si pudiéramos llamar a uno de los jefes – dijo Dúo.

O saber quién era su custodiado – dijo Heero pensativo paseándose por los escritos que comenzaban a desaparecer – es casi como si quisiera que lo liberáramos, porque no atacó a Tony, simplemente causó desastres a su alrededor.

¿Y Tony no tiene un ángel de la guarda? – le dijo Wufei – él debe saber algo ¿no creen? Después de todo tiene que conocer a su custodiado.

Tienes razón – le dijo Heero – sólo tenemos que esperan un poco más para hacerlo aparecer, sin embargo, sólo Quatre, Dúo y yo podremos verlo, y tenemos que tener aquí a Tony o no podremos llamarlo.

Pero tendremos una respuesta – le dijo Trowa abrazando al rubio con ternura.

Era casi media noche y los siete estaban sentados en le salón con el niño dormido en el regazo de Quatre para protegerlos a ambos. Alrededor de ellos se sentía una atmósfera pesada, densa, que los mantenía nerviosos y con los pelos de punta del puro susto.

Ángel guardián de mi hijo – dijo Heero concentrando su energía angelical y extendiendo sus blancas alas – te imploro que te presentes con nosotros para solucionar el problema que involucra a tu protegido.

- Ángel guardián de mi hijo – dijo Dúo concentrándose también y extendiendo sus alas negras – también te imploro que vengas para salvar a un compañero que está por caer en las garras de las tinieblas.

Ok, me aparezco – les dijo el ángel apareciendo frente a ellos con un traje bicolor – me llamaron y aquí estoy ¿qué quieren de mí?

¿Qué clase de ángel es este? – dijo Quatre asombrado por su apariencia.

Uno moderno, supongo – dijo Heero.

Ja, no muchos ángeles de la guarda tiene la suerte de tener una contraparte para el trabajo nocturno – le explicó – yo no lo tengo.

Bueno, nosotros queremos saber acerca de la vida como ángel de Tony – le dijo Dúo – el que fuera su compañero amenaza con acabar con nosotros.

A ver – dijo pensativo paseándose por la sala – él es hermano de Heero, eso lo sabes, así que su compañero es hermano tuyo – le dijo a Dúo – y ambos custodiaban a un rico hombre árabe que tenía muchos hijos pero sólo un hijo varón, el hombre soñaba con llenarse de nietos por parte de su hijo, pero este se fue a otro país y le escribió diciendo que tenía novio. El hombre se puso como loco y lo amenazó que regresara a casa, pero su hijo no regresó, es más, le mandó una foto de su novio y él se suicidó de la vergüenza de tener un hijo gay.

Pero eso no explica qué tiene que ver Quatre – dijo Dúo.

Sí lo hace – dijo Heero – recuerda, Quatre es árabe, es el único varón de todos los hijos de su padre, se vino a vivir aquí y, según yo recuerdo, le mandó una foto mía a su padre diciéndole que ese era su novio y que vivíamos juntos ¿verdad?

Bueno, mi padre me quería casar a la fuerza con una chica a la que nunca quise.

Desgraciadamente, Yoji, que así se llamaba, se sintió mal porque él vio la imagen y supo de inmediato que se trataba de su hermano y que él jamás amaría al hijo de su custodiado, porque su corazón tenía un dueño, pero tampoco se lo pudo hacer saber, el hombre era muy extraño y luego de morir el pobr4e se sintió culpable porque se suicidó en sus horas de vigilancia.

Mis hermanas me escribieron diciéndome que papá se había suicidado, pero nunca que yo fuera culpable – dijo Quatre – siempre me decía "Y yo que quería un varón y me saliste mariquita", por eso me vine a vivir a estas tierras con mi abuela materna, no lo soportaba.

Así que es ese el motivo de la venganza – dijo Heero pensativo – pero no es culpa de Quatre ser como es, su padre quería por fuerzas obligarlo a algo que no era para él, pero debió aceptar la decisión de Quatre, por último desconocerlo, pero no creo que el suicidio fuera del tipo de él ¿no habría otro motivo?

Mi padre siempre se avergonzó de mí – dijo Quatre – pero era un hombre orgulloso, nunca habría esperado semejante actitud de él, era tan fuerte, seguro de si mismo, capaz de transformar las situaciones más difíciles en su favor, así que es posible que Heero tenga razón.

Bueno, yo no tengo información de primera mano, es sólo lo que me dijo su compañero cuando lo encontró muerto y su alma iba ser convertida en un humano – se encogió de hombros – no se le discute a Dios ¿sabes?

Pero los separaron, si se amaban tanto ¿no debieron transformarlo y darle una oportunidad a él también? – le preguntó Dúo.

No se la pudieron dar porque él se fue – le dijo Heero – sabes bien que nosotros, cuando nos volvimos humanos, encarnamos en lugares y épocas muy lejanas, así que de seguro temió perderlo al perder su identidad.

¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – dijo Quatre mirando al pequeño que dormía.

Bueno, yo me desaparezco, el estar en este estado agota mis energías y yo no tengo quien me reemplace luego- se despidió y desapareció.

¿Es algo grave? – dijo Trowa sentándose junto a Quatre dado que tanto él como los otros que no podían ver al ángel se mantenían a cierta distancia.

Bastante – admitió Heero sentándose con Dúo en su regazo – ellos eran los ángeles guardianes del padre de Quatre, o al menos eso creemos.

Y por eso quiere vengarse de él ¿verdad? – dijo Traize sentándose con Wufei en su regazo – pero debe haber algo más,

¿Sabes? Tienes razón – le dijo Quatre apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Trowa – siempre he pensado que Trowa se acerca más a lo que mi padre esperaba de mí que yo, en muchos sentidos se parece a él, en lo decidido, en lo astuto, en lo seguro de si mismo, en su manera de transformar lo adverso en positivo, en su mesura, en fin, tal vez por eso lo quiero tanto, pero nunca he creído a Trowa capaz de llegar a la muerte por ningún motivo.

Gracias – lo abrazó este – no se me ocurre algún motivo para rebatirte.

Entonces, para solucionar todo esto, tendremos que averiguar qué pasó con el padre de Quatre allá en Arabia – dijo Wufei al fin.

Mis hermanas me mandaron sus cosas, aún las tengo guardadas – dijo Quatre pensativo – tal ves haya algo en su diario.

Dejaremos eso para mañana, ahora tú y Trowa se llevarán a dormir con ustedes a Tony para que no corran peligro, ya mañana veremos que pasa – y los demás asintieron para luego irse todos a dormir. Tomó a Dúo de la mano y lo llevó a la biblioteca para mostrarle algo, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, averiguaran lo que averiguaran, su presente sería alterado de todas maneras.

¿Qué sucede, Heero? – le dijo sentándose junto a él bajo el cuadro en el que aparecían como ángeles de la guarda.

Es casi lo que nos pasó a nosotros, tenemos que obligar a ese ángel de la noche a reaccionar, después de todo, si conseguimos que sea un humano normal como Tony volverá a verlo y quizás ambos sean pareja.

Pero tendrían que ser criados en familias diferentes.

¿Y qué? Tenemos otras dos parejas que lo pueden tomar como su hijo – lo abrazó – mira, el problema principal es que él se materialice frente a nosotros sin atacar a Quatre o a alguien más.

¿Qué pretendes hacer? De seguro el conocerá tu plan tan pronto salga de tus labios – le dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

No necesariamente, Dúo – le sonrió – él es un ángel de la guarda en la noche y su principal misión es prevenir ataques de demonios nocturnos.

Sí, pero el tipo está loco y lo sabes – le recordó.

Pues no creo que tanto, esa fue mi principal intención al hacer que el guardián de Tony se presentara y hacer que fueran Quatre y Trowa los que lo cuidaran esta noche por nosotros.

No te entiendo – lo miró.

Es simple, mi querido Dúo – le acarició la mejilla, él ya sabe que tiene un solo ángel de la guarda, un ángel de aspecto alocado, si lo miras bien, entonces para él cabría la posibilidad que lo descuidara y que la muerte no fuera espantada alguna noche y se lo quitara para siempre.

¿Quitárselo para siempre? ¿cómo es eso?

Recuerda lo que nos dijeron antes de convertirnos en humanos, al ser de este modo nuestras almas son inmortales y pasan a ser de Dios, por lo tanto, ya no tenemos un cuerpo definido, somos libres de todo y vamos directo a uno de los paraísos si nos hemos portado bien, o al purgatorio, si nos hemos portado mal.

Entonces, Tony podría irse y no lo veríamos hasta que Dios nos llamara a su presencia ¿verdad?

Pero él no podría ir allí, es un lugar destinado sólo a los humanos.

Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan en definitiva?

Muy simple, vida mía, hacerlo comprender que lo mejor para él es regresar a este mundo como humano para hacer feliz a quien es el hijo de su custodiado.

Y así tendremos en la familia a dos ángeles más ¿verdad? – sonrió – pero cómo.

Según la información que encontremos con Quatre de las cosas de su padre podré trazar un plan mejor y más detallado y quizás podamos convencerlo que él no tuvo la culpa, que ninguno tuvo la culpa de la muerte del padre de Quatre.

Estás muy hablador esta noche, Heero.

Si, creo que me estoy contagiando demasiado contigo ¿nos vamos a dormir?

Yo ya lo hice – le respondió Dúo y Heero tuvo que cargarlo así dormido a su habitación.

Quatre estaba sentado en el suelo con un montón de cosas que fueron de su padre junto con un curioso Tony que no dejaba de mover las cosas arrojándolas para todas partes sacando de paciencia al calmado Quatre que trataba de ordenarlo todo sin encontrar lo que buscaba en ninguna parte.

Tony – se quejó por enésima vez atrapando en el aire un montón de papeles – ¿Qué es esto? – dijo intrigado sentándose con el niño sobre su pierna – vaya, pequeño, eres un genio – lo besó en la mejilla – ¡Heero, mira lo que encontró Tony! – los llamó a gritos.

¿Qué encontró? – le dijo Trowa sentándose a su lado viendo como Tony lanzaba los papeles por todos lados – calma, pequeño – le dijo tomando otros.

¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Dúo entrando con Heero y comenzando a recoger los papeles que su hijo lanzaba para todos lados – quédate quieto ¿quieres?

Déjalo, Dúo, me está ayudando a buscar – sonrió el rubio abrazando al pequeño – Y Wufei ¿dónde está?

Salió con Traize, andan tras una pista especial – el trenzado se encogió de hombros – no sé gran cosa.

Bueno, no importa – le dijo – lo que encontré es la prueba que papá no se suicidó, al contrario, creo que nos da una señal de quien pudo haber planeado su muerte de manera tal que pareciera un suicidio que me señalara a mí como culpable para que no fuera su heredero universal.

¿Cómo dices? – dijo Dúo sentándose a su lado mirando los documentos.

Mi padre había descubierto en uno de sus tantos dominios una enorme mina de diamantes, y si había algo que le gustaba a mi padre eran los negocios – le mostró – miren, incluso están los planos de una de las galerías, al parecer eran diamantes casi perfectos, no sería necesario demasiado trabajo para convertirlos en joyas de valor incalculable, pero lo que más indica que no fue decisión suya su muerte es esto – le entregó una carta a Heero – léela, por favor.

"Mi querido Quatre:

Sé que has hecho tu vida muy lejos de tu antiguo hogar y sé que en gran parte es mi culpa por no querer aceptarte como eres, sin embargo, me haces falta y deseo que regreses aquí, hace falta la mano del hijo varón, del príncipe Quatre".

¿Eres un príncipe? – interrumpió Dúo asombrado.

Silencio – lo cortó Heero y siguió leyendo.

"Te mando los planos de la nueva mina que hemos descubierto, creo que se guarda un enorme tesoro allí, sin embargo, no soy capaz de abarcarlo todo solo, y por lo mismo requiero tu ayuda. Ya sé que tienes pareja, por ahora lo pasaré por alto, quizás luego de conocerlo entienda que clase de locura tienes o por qué te ha conquistado, de seguro debe ser un joven muy centrado si estás dispuesto a todo por él".

Debería enojarme – volvió a interrumpir el trenzado.

Dúo, cállate – le dijo Heero antes de continuar.

"Pero hay un pequeño problema, sospecho que el pretendiente de una de tus hermanas está planeando algo malo, Rasid me ha dicho que mantenga los ojos muy abiertos ya que él quiere quedarse con la fortuna de los Winner al casarse con ella, sin embargo, ya todo está a buen recaudo, si llegara a pasarme algo, todo pasará automáticamente a tu poder como debe ser en un buen árabe.

Espero que vengas a visitarme pronto y que traigas a tu novio para conocerlo, quizás él resulte mejor hijo que tú (Es broma, siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti por soportarlo todo y seguir siendo tú mismo)

Tu padre que te quiere".

¿Vez lo que te digo? – dijo Quatre con los ojos llorosos – asesinaron a mi padre, estoy seguro, y jamás me hicieron llegar esta carta porque no sabían de su existencia porque estaba en la caja fuerte de papá y yo era el único con la combinación – se apoyó en el hombro de Trowa – pero no sabemos quién fue.

¿Sabes si alguna de tus hermanas se casó poco después de la muerte de tu padre? – le dijo Heero abrazando a Dúo.

Si, Jazmín, una de las mayores, se casó con un árabe llamado Agmed Musale o algo parecido – lo miró – crees que él...

Bueno, cuando Wufei y Traize regresen sabremos si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, ya que me parece que debe estar intentando tomar todo aquello que es tuyo sin que te des cuenta dado que deberías culparte por la muerte de tu padre.

Quizás sea mucho más fácil, Heero – le dijo Trowa – investiguemos a través de Internet, si ellos se están metiendo con mi amor, han encontrado a su defensor.

Suena peligroso – dijo Dúo fingiendo estremecerse.

Trtowa ignoró al trenzado y encendió la computadora, al poco rato encontró lo que buscaba sin mayores problemas.

Si, él ha entablado un juicio contra el testamento del padre de Quatre para anularlo diciendo que un hombre que tuvo la locura de quitarse la vida no estaba en su sano juicio a la hora de heredar sus posesiones – dijo Trowa – y hay más, intentan usar la homosexualidad de Quatre como excusa para desheredarlo.

El tipo es ambicioso.

¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Wufei entrando en la casa – vaya ¿Y este desorden? – los miró y luego al niño que seguía lanzando los papeles – no me digan, Tony está en su hora Maxwell.

¿Quién es tu invitado? – le dijo Dúo ignorando sus palabras.

¡Rasid! – saltó Quatre al reconocer al hombre barbado – tanto tiempo sin verte, bienvenido a mi hogar – le sonrió – perdona el desorden, Tony me estaba ayudando a buscar algunas cosas de mi padre – le sonrió.

Y eso que me prometió no coquetear nunca más – dijo Trowa en voz baja.

Y ellos son mis amigos, Dúo, su pareja Heero y el hijo de ambos, Antoine Yuy Maxwell, y mi novio, Trowa Barton – se abrazó a él – Rasid era mi guardaespaldas cuando era niño, me conoce desde que nací.

Más que guardaespaldas era su niñera, joven Quatre – le recordó.

Bueno, sí – sonrió ruborizándose – ¿a qué has venido?

Mire, amo Quatre, su querido cuñado ha despedido a todos aquellos que le éramos fieles a su señor padre, es un tipo muy ambicioso, tal como se lo advertí a su padre, pero su hermana estaba tan enamorada de él, que para evitar que ella se fuera como lo hizo usted, le permitió entrar en la familia. Sin embargo, él no sabía de la existencia de un hijo varón, como nunca le conoció, pensó que se convertiría de inmediato en dueño de todo por ser el esposo de la hermana mayor – suspiró – estoy seguro que él mató a su padre y lo hizo parecer como suicidio y ahora lo persigue a usted, el juicio lo ha perdido pese a que trató de humillarlo dado que todas sus hermanas, incluida su esposa, lo defendieron y lo echaron de las instalaciones y de toda propiedad Winner.

Razones de más para protegerlo – dijo Trowa – ante todo, alguna vez fui soldado reservista, y si tengo que desempolvar mi arma por Quatre, lo haré.

Que lindo eres – le dijo Quatre sonriendo – gracias, mi amor.

Mm, eso no evita el otro peligro – dijo Dúo pensativo mirando a Heero – ¿es posible que él lo haya escuchado todo?

Wufei, ¿podrían tú y Traize acomodar a nuestro invitado en alguna habitación? – le dijo Heero – Trowa, acompáñalos.

Claro – aceptó éste soltando a Quatre que miró intrigado a Heero.

Necesito ver si él ha comprendido lo que pasó.

Pero Tony está despierto – dijo Dúo.

Por lo mismo, vengan – los llevó a la biblioteca – aquí hay mejores energías para lo que quiero – se concentró y extendió sus alas. Dúo sonrió al comprender y lo imitó extendiendo las suyas – Muy bien, Tony, veamos si tu compañero quiere aparecerse frente a nosotros.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ustedes me lo han quitado – les dijo sin aparecerse.

Anda, no seas infantil – le dijo Dúo – sé que estás dolido por perder a tu camarada, pero no por eso debes desquitarte de los demás.

Claro, tú recuperaste al tuyo – replicó – no sabes lo que sufro.

Me tomó estar encerrado 50 años en un limbo en el que no era ni vivo ni muerto el volver a estar con él, así que no me hables de sufrimiento – replicó molesto – y si nosotros aún conservamos algo de ángel es por culpa de ustedes.

Si ese muchacho tonto hubiese regresado a su hogar...

Yo no sabía que iban a matar a mi padre – replicó Quatre – y pese a todo lo duro que siempre fue conmigo, tú debes saber de sobra como me trataba, yo lo quería mucho, lo admiraba – le reclamó – no debió morir.

Quatre – se acercó Heero – no fue tu culpa que él no pudiera entenderte, la sociedad de tu país está centrada en la masculinidad de sus miembros, lo sabes.

Además – dijo Dúo – si tu compañero murió no fue porque sí, yo creo que lo hizo para poder acompañar a su custodiado al otro lado y liberarlo del infierno.

¡Él quería morir porque se descuidó!

Sabes bien que los ángeles de la guarda de la luz tenemos poderes limitados y que sólo en casos excepcionales podemos manifestarlos – le dijo Heero – y sólo cuando hay un demonio presente estamos autorizados a hacer uso de ellos.

Él no quería que nos dieran un nuevo custodiado, decía que no era merecedor de ser un ángel de la guarda – dijo apareciéndose al fin – repetía que por su culpa él había muerto, que no pudo aconsejarlo bien sobre su hijo.

No era su culpa – le dijo Heero acercándose a él – ni tampoco la tuya, por eso se le dio una nueva oportunidad, tú debes tomarla y tratar de ser feliz.

Tú no entiendes, si yo me voy, nos separarán.

Pero volverán a juntarse, como nosotros – le mostró el cuadro y luego a Dúo – además podría ser que te dejen con nosotros, tal como le pasó a Tony – lo abrazó – eres un ángel hermoso y te pareces bastante a mi Dúo, tal vez allá arriba lo consideren y te regresen aquí.

Heero, no coquetees con él – le advirtió Dúo.

No te enfades amor – le sonrió volteándose hacia él.

En eso el ruido de una bala se escuchó y luego el sonar de un vidrio rompiéndose y un grito de dolor, volaron muchas plumas negras por el aire y el ángel de la guarda desapareció cayendo Quatre y Tony al suelo protegidos por Heero y Dúo en una barrera síquica.

Al instante casi los demás hombres se aparecieron por allí, Traize de inmediato llamó a la policía para que enviaran gente a reforzar la zona, para él estaba claro que habían atentado contra el árabe y sospechaba que se trataba de algún asesino pagado por el cuñado.

¿Estás bien, amor mío? – le decía Trowa angustiado abrazándolo con fuerza.

Lo vas a asfixiar – le dijo Wufei divertido – el pobre no tiene nada, sólo el susto.

¿Qué pasaría con mi hermano?

Protegió a Tony y a Quatre con su vida – le dijo Heero – recapacitó y se fue a la luz – abrazó a Dúo – espero que lo manden con nosotros.

Ordené que controlaran el perímetro – les dijo Traize – sea quien sea el que disparó, le daremos caza pronto, pierdan cuidado.

Oye, Traize, ¿estarías dispuesto a cuidar a mi hermanito como si fuera tu hijo?

Ni lo sueñes – lo interrumpió Wufei – si es tu hermano de seguro se ha de parecer mucho a ti, a duras penas le tengo paciencia a Tony... Además, a la larga sería tu consuegro y eso si que no lo voy a tolerar.

Lo siento – dijo Traize – él es quien se queda en casa, por eso decide.

¿Y ustedes? – miró a Trowa esperanzado – es para que crezcan juntos, pero no como si fueran hermanos – explicó.

Él salvó la vida de Quatre, no me opongo si él así lo quiere – le sonrió.

Bien, si se da el caso, ustedes serán padres ¿qué nombre le pondrán? – le dijo Dúo – debe ser uno bonito, es un chico guapo como yo, los mismo ojos, el mismo cabello, la misma cara.

No los desanimes, Maxwell – le dijo Wufei burlón.

¡WUFEI! – le gritó molesto.

Dos días más tarde la policía había acorralado al franco tirador, era un joven árabe que había entrado de ilegal al país y que tenía órdenes expresas de acabar con el legítimo heredero de las industrias Winner por lo cual se le pagaría una exorbitante suma de dinero. Claro que el muchacho, al verse acorralado empezó a hablar y dio los nombres de sus jefes. Claro está que se trataba de algo mucho más grande de lo que había pensado Traize, jamás se hubiese imaginado que el cuñado de Quatre era ni más ni menos que uno de los líderes terroristas más buscados del Islam, tanto así que cuando la INTERPOL se enteró, movieron cielo y tierra para darle caza.

Mi hermana siempre dijo que se casaría con alguien famoso – dijo Quatre acomodado en el regazo de Trowa – pero jamás pensé que llegara a tanto.

Ni creo que ella se haya imaginado que sería de esa manera – le dijo Dúo divertido.

Espero que estén preparados para la llegada de mis hermanas – sonrió Quatre – miren que vienen todas y son muy curiosas.

Me pregunto que habrá sido de mi hermano – dijo Dúo mirando la ventana donde estaba Heero de pie – a nosotros nos lo entregaron en una noche muy romántica y perfecta, me gustaría que volviera a repetirse – suspiró.

Bueno, por ahora no se puede – le dijo Heero – pero podemos cenar esta noche a la luz de las estrellas en el invernadero ¿no creen?

¿Y quién se hará cargo de Tony? – le dijo preocupado – no podemos dejarlo solo aquí en la casa, ese niño es un peligro público.

Rasid puede hacerlo – le dijo Quatre – tiene práctica con los niños traviesos.

¿Tú eras travieso cuando pequeño? – intervino Trowa divertido.

Por supuesto que no, pero Rasid tuvo muchos hijos – le informó.

Si este es el hermano de Heero, no quiero saber cómo será el hermano de Dúo.

Todo lo contrario, recuerda que ellos se complementan – le dijo Heero yendo a sentarse con el trenzado – si yo soy la parte practica de esta pareja, de seguro en la otra será el hermano de Dúo, así debe ser.

Y yo espero que no te equivoques o vamos a tener que comprarnos una fábrica de aspirinas – dijo Trowa.

La noche era calmada, tanto así que el cielo estaba bien despejado y las estrellas se veían más nítidas que nunca. El viento no soplaba y había cierta calidez en la luz de las velas que acompañaban a ambas parejas vestidas con sus mejores galas. Un delicado florero con preciosas y aromáticas rosas adornaba el centro de la mesa que tenía un fino mantel de lino rojo y delicado encaje blanco, sobre éste estaba la más fina loza de Fabrés y delicadas copas de cristal.

¡Está bellísimo! – dijeron Quatre y Dúo al mismo tiempo.

Nos da mucho gusto – dijo Trowa sonriendo – es para ustedes, asiento- le separó la silla al rubio mientras Heero hacía lo mismo para el trenzado – aunque la cena no la preparamos nosotros, no queríamos envenenarlos.

Supongo que eso se los podemos perdonar – sonrió Dúo mirando a Heero que se sentó a su lado – no podían ser perfectos ¿verdad, Quatre?

Ni se las vamos a exigir – sonrió el también – ¿qué nos darán?

Tiene un nombre impronunciable – dijo Heero sirviendo el vino – pero si sé que está exquisito, casi tanto como mi Dúo – le entregó su copa.

Gracias – dijo este ruborizado.

¿Por el vino o por el piropo?

Las dos cosas, supongo.

Me gustaría que la noche fuera perfecta – dijo Trowa sirviendo los platos a cada uno de los comensales – así que luego pondremos un poco de música para bailar, un par de temas lentos que enciendan la sangre y a la cama.

¿Para qué quieres que enciendan la sangre si nos vas a echar a dormir? – dijo Dúo preocupado.

Tonto – le dijo Heero – en la cama no sólo dormimos ¿verdad? – y tanto él como Quatre se sonrojaron violentamente.

Bueno, no se me había ocurrido es posibilidad – dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Heero sonriendo – te amo ¿sabías?

Lo sé, pero es bueno que me lo repitas – lo besó.

Ejém – dijo una voz detrás de ellos y los cuatro se voltearon a ver a quien carraspeaba – ¿quiénes son Trowa Barton y Quatre Raberba Winner? – exigió saber y Heero le vio el aura blanca de un ángel mensajero, pero no dijo nada.

Nosotros ¿por qué? – le dijo el latino mirándolo intrigado.

Aquí les traigo su encargo, no hace mucho que nació, pero se me pidió que se los entregara y les dijera que deben cuidarlo mucho – se lo entregó a Quatre que se acercó al pequeño y lo tomó con ternura entre sus brazos – cuídenlo bien, es el cuarto ángel de la familia.

¿A qué se refiere con eso...? – intentó decir Trowa, pero ya se había ido.

Es mi hermanito ¿verdad, Heero? – dijo Dúo

Creo que si – dijo obligándolo a regresar a su lado – el hombre también era un ángel ¿no viste su aura?

Yo estaba más concentrado el lo que traía en sus brazos – miró a Quatre que se sentó junto a Trowa – ¿cómo le pondrán?

Bueno, yo le puse nombre al chico de ustedes, así que es su turno.

Bueno, como uno de sus papás es árabe y el otro italiano, debería llevar un nombre acorde a ambos, no sé ¿qué opinas, Heero?

Se llamará Aoshi Barton Winner.

Ese es un nombre japonés – le reclamó.

¿Y? Cuando Quatre bautizó a Tony no le puso ni un nombre americano ni uno japonés, sino uno francés porque le gustó el nombre.

Pero es que el nombre no pega con los apellidos – insistió.

¿Y qué nombre se te ocurre a ti?

Yo le pondría... déjame ver... Henry Barton Winner.

Suena peor que el mío – dijo Heero – mejor Steven Barton Winner, ese pega más – sonrió – además, ese era el nombre de tu padre ¿verdad?

Si, es casi como darle las gracias por haberme traído aquí.

¿Qué opinan Ustedes? Heero miró a la pareja que disfrutaba de su hijo.

Que está bien, se llamará Stephen Winner Barton.

Barton Winner – lo corrigió Trowa.

Pero tú siempre estás arriba – se quejó.

Y ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta estar abajo – le dijo él.

No es que me queje, precisamente – le dijo ruborizado.

Entonces se queda así. Stephen Barton Winner.

Qué cabezota – murmuró y fue abrazado con bebé y todo contra el pecho de su novio – está bien, como quieras.

Ahora falta que Wufei quiera hacerse de familia – se rió Dúo abrazando de nueva cuenta a su Heero.

Y contentos siguieron cenando a la luz de las velas y fueron felices viendo a sus hijos crecer y amarse, pero eso ya es harina de otro costal.

Ahora si es verdad.

Fin.

Cierto que me demoré mucho en terminar esta historia, ni siquiera era así como iba a terminar, pero salió así. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que llene las expectativas de todos ya que perdió un poco el sentido que le pretendí dar al comienzo de la historia.

Va también para Dark que insistió en que la terminara.

Shio Chang.


End file.
